Una condición marcada
by sahane
Summary: Cuando una antigua maldición cae sobre Draco, una nueva amistad se forjará entre dos enemigos encarnizados. Pero no todo tiene ahí su final... ¿o sí? Aviso! Slash HD capítulo 14 por fin!
1. Para comenzar bien, detención

Disclaimer: No son míos, si lo fueran el tono de la historia cambiaría ligeramente... no por nada me encanta la pareja Harry/Draco  
  
Aviso: Tanto tiempo leyendo fanfics y aún no me he enterado de cómo es el tema de los betas. ¿Alguien que se ofrezca? ¿Alguien que me explique y corrija mi atroz estilo? Por favor, por favor, por favor...   
  
Chapter 1 An unexpected detention  
  
Harry no podía imaginar una manera peor de empezar el curso, una detención con el estúpido de Malfoy en clase de Pociones. Seis años y aún le lograba irritar lo suficiente como para que mordiese el anzuelo. Como siempre, también era su Casa la que había sufrido un descuento de puntos y no Slytherin, aunque por una vez la provocación de Malfoy había sido tan descarada que Snape no había tenido más remedio que castigar al otro también aunque sólo fuera a una detención, dado que un hechizo Helador surgido de la varita del Slytherin no era fácil de atribuir a Potter sin la parte de culpa de quien lo lanzó.  
  
De todas maneras, tres estudiantes con hipotermia en la Enfermería y una mesa reducida a astillas heladas, y lo único que se llevaba Malfoy era una detención por "perder la paciencia con las provocaciones de Potter". Mpf. Y luego Dumbledore diría que Snape no era un bastardo y sólo un incomprendido espía.  
  
Suspiró y frotó con algo más de fuerza una mancha rebelde en la mesa que solía ocupar Neville. La maldita mancha se resistía a despegarse de la madera. No se atrevía ni a pensar que podría ser, Neville era aún más desastroso que él en Pociones. Con un poco de suerte, acabaría pronto su parte y se podría ir a su cama, tan acogedora, blandita, fresca.... Levantó la cabeza sorprendido, casi había dado una cabezada mientras pensaba en dormir. Miró disimuladamente hacia el otro extremo de la clase y vio con alivio que Malfoy parecía no haberse dado cuenta, lo que le evitaba tener que soportar una chanza hiriente del otro.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, aparte del gruñido de saludo al comienzo de la detención, el rubio no había abierto su bocaza en toda la noche, cosa extraña para él. ¿Podría ser que no fuera Malfoy y fuera alguno de sus matones disfrazado con la poción Multijugos? Ese snob haría cualquier cosa para librarse del trabajo manual...  
  
Observó con detenimiento al otro. Por la forma de moverse, parecía él, todo gracia y arrogancia, aunque se movía demasiado despacio, y estaba ligeramente encorvado. Se fijó en que, más aún, parecía más pálido de lo normal, y que su cara tenía un tinte amarillento. Definitivamente macilento.  
  
¿Podría ser que estuviera enfermo? Aunque sabía que era un idiota pretencioso, no pudo evitar preocuparse. No parecía estar en su mejor momento. ¿Debía decirle algo? ¿O seguir limpiando como si nada hubiera pasado?  
  
Su curso de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando de repente el otro dejó caer el cepillo y se agarró al borde de la mesa como si en ello le fuera la vida. Sus rodillas se doblaron y se dejó caer al suelo semirrecostado en la mesa.  
  
-¡Malfoy! -Harry corrió hacia donde estaba el otro a la mayor velocidad que pudo, y vio, horrorizado, que el estado del otro era mucho peor de lo que había supuesto: la cara era casi translúcida de tan pálida, y los ojos brillaban febriles con una expresión de agonía que retorcía sus normalmente altivas muecas. Su expresión era de terror y dolor, la frente perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor.  
  
-Harry... -jadeó el otro, agarrándole del antebrazo con fuerza, y mirándole con una profunda concentración mientras escupía con esfuerzo las palabras- No... estoy bien... busca Pom...  
  
Y entonces se desmayó, sin soltar sin embargo su brazo, que tenía apresado por completo. Harry, miró hacia la cara contraída del otro y se sintió dominar por el pánico. No serviría de nada gritar, la clase de pociones estaba lejos incluso de las mazmorras de Slytherin, y dudaba mucho de que éstos si le oían gritar fueran a mover un solo dedo para ayudarle. Buscó su varita pero la había dejado al lado de la mesa que estaba limpiando, y no podría llegar hasta allí a menos que se soltase del otro, lo cual parecía bastante difícil dado que su mano estaba firmemente agarrada a su muñeca. Arrastrarlo hasta allí parecía una mala idea, también.  
  
Trató de levantar uno por uno los dedos pero no fue capaz de moverlos, parecían de piedra tan fuerte era la presión que ejercían, y sus intentos se vieron reducidos a gritos de socorro ligeramente histéricos cuando el otro empezó a convulsionarse incontroladamente y a respirar con dificultad. Rápidamente aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Si ahora oía las palabras "Mata al otro", ya estaría seguro de estar soñando.  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! ¿Puedes oírme?- trató de sacudirle con delicadeza, devolverle a la consciencia, pero sin resultado- Aguanta un poco, hombre, vendrá ayuda pronto, ya lo verás, estarás bien, volverás a ser el de siempre, y nos pelearemos en la escuela, y nos castigarán, bueno, me castigarán, no te rindas...-Las convulsiones iban haciéndose más escasas pero más intensas, y la respiración era cada vez más entrecortada. Era un escenario de pesadilla. Ver morir a alguien sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo..., incluso si era Draco Malfoy, que le había atormentado todos esos años...- No te mueras, Malfoy, resiste un poco más, por favor, no nos dejes ahora, con quién me pelearé de continuo, por favor...- Harry ya sólo era capaz de susurrar mientras observaba cómo la situación del otro se empeoraba a ojos vista, y comenzó a llorar suavemente, agarrando al otro con tanta fuerza como Malfoy le tenía aprisionado a él. No era justo, acabar así. Siempre había pensado que Malfoy y él se acabarían viendo las caras en el campo de batalla, y que ése sería el final para uno de los dos, y no en un aula vacía, con nadie para ayudarles.  
  
Sentía una pena enorme, nadie se merecía que le pasase eso, acabar así, en el suelo frío de una clase, con la única compañía de tu enemigo. Y era extraño ahora descubrir que la suerte de Malfoy le importaba más de lo que podía imaginar, que a pesar de ser enemigos acérrimos, se necesitaban en una manera retorcida.  
  
Dependientes el uno del otro en su odio. Que era una parte tan importante de Hogwarts como el tren, o las clases, o sus amigos de Gryffindor. Y ahora que todo estaba cambiando rápidamente, la sombra de Voldemort creciendo, el ministerio en preocupación, las clases de Pociones medicinales, Ron y Hermione cada vez más centrados en su atracción mutua... Malfoy era algo en lo que Harry podía confiar, algo fijo y seguro en medio de la incertidumbre. Algo exclusivamente suyo: a nadie detestaba tanto Malfoy, ni a nadie detestaba tanto Harry. Y si esto también se perdía...  
  
-Por favor, por favor, no me dejes, Malfoy, no te vayas y resiste un poco más... ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! -gritó, ya casi embargado por el pánico- Resiste, no te rindas tan pronto, no nos abandones... Prometo que si lo logras trataré de ser civil contigo... te ayudaré a entrenar al Quiddicht... por favor...- Ya estaba empezando a ser incoherente pero no se le ocurría qué más decir, y la respiración de Malfoy comenzaba a ser demasiado irregular, las convusiones eran agónicas, y Harry notó cómo algo dentro de su propio pecho se extinguía con la luz de los ojos de su enemigo, nublándose su visión.  
  
De repente, el otro se arqueó muy fuertemente, su espalda formando un arco casi imposible y un gemido escapó de sus labios, pero no se volvieron a abrir para coger aire. Harry lo sacudió y gritó "¡No!", llorando ahora abiertamente, mirando a aquellos ojos plateados que parecían retener un aire de sorpresa, a la cara ahora relajada por fin, escondida detrás del pelo rubio pálido.  
  
-No, no, no, no, no tenías que haberte rendido Draco, tenías que haber aguantado, hubiéramos seguido como siempre, o incluso hubiéramos sido amigos, pero te necesitaba, no podías dejarnos así, por favor, por favor...  
  
Agarró la otra muñeca, puesto que Malfoy no le había soltado en sus últimos momentos, y le buscó el pulso, pero no fue capaz de hallarlo. En shock, como un autómata, acercó su mano a la cara para cerrarle delicadamente los párpados, dejando rastros de sus lágrimas al hacerlo. Se sentó al lado, sin soltar aún su mano, y agarrando sus propias rodillas con un brazo, empezó a mecerse inquieto, llorando ya sin reparo, liberando su pena y su rabia ante otra muerte estúpida ante sus ojos, esperando que finalmente apareciese alguien por la puerta, y le ayudara a ocuparse del...  
  
Pasó un rato, no sabía cuánto, cuando de repente notó que la mano que mantenía el agarre en su muñeca se abría bruscamente, y cuando se giró a mirar sorprendido, con una esperanza loca en el corazón, vio cómo el otro se levantaba en un gesto fluido y rápido, lo que provocó que emitiera un ligero grito y saltase hacia atrás, sobresaltado, antes de que el alivio le llenase como una ola tranquilizadora, y le provocase una risa histérica.  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Estás bien! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Pensé que...  
  
Pero en ese momento la entrada apresurada de alguien por la puerta le sacó de su balbuceante arrancada, y miró para ver, con más alivio aún, la presencia de Dumbledore, con la barba revuelta y la cara enrojecida del esfuerzo de llegar allí, la varita en la mano, lista para atacar a quienquiera que hubiera provocado los agudos gritos de ayuda de Harry. Se detuvo, congelado, obviamente esperaba la presencia del Señor Oscuro o uno de sus esbirros, no de un Harry Potter con la cara surcada de lágrimas y un Draco Malfoy sentado en la otra esquina de la clase, con la cara entre las manos, con una postura de tristeza como nunca hubiera imaginado posible en un Malfoy, es decir, con una postura que revelase que tenía una gama de sentimientos más allá del odio y el desdén.  
  
-¡Señor! Es un alivio que haya llegado -comenzó balbuceante Harry, una sonrisa de alivio tan grande que supuso que mañana le dolerían todos los músculos de la cara de la amplitud- Es Draco, estábamos limpiando, se cayó, con convulsiones, y luego... no sé, parecía como, como...  
  
-Como muerto- cortó la voz de Malfoy en medio de la explicación del otro, resonando de una forma que dejó sin habla a Harry, nunca antes había oído una voz tan... rica, si es que ésa era la manera de expresarlo, magnética, una voz hecha para disfrutarla... y obedecerla. Miró con sorpresa a la figura derrotada del rincón-.  
  
Dumbledore también había notado algo, puesto que abandonó la mirada preocupada que le dirigía a Harry para observar al otro con una expresión de profunda contemplación.  
  
-Así pues, Harry -dijo, sin apartar los ojos de Draco, que estaba sentado con la cara aún entre las manos, y cuya figura tenía algo de intranquilizador ahora, algo que hacía que notase una sensación rara en el estómago, algo que le decía que se fuese de allí ahora mismo, a pesar de la pena y el alivio que sentía por él, de forma muy extraña-, cuéntame que le pasó al señor Malfoy, dices que tuvo convulsiones, ¿no?  
  
-Eeehhh... sí -¿Por qué no le preguntaba a Malfoy en vez de a él?, ¿por qué no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Malfoy pero se dirigía a él? ¿y qué pasaba con Malfoy, con su figura? El alivio del primer momento estaba empezando a ser reemplazado por otra sensación mucho menos agradable a medida que su cerebro se empeñaba en plantear preguntas-, primero me pareció que se encontraba mal, y cuando me pidió ayuda, quedó inconsciente y empezó a convulsionarse y a respirar entre jadeos, y como me tenía agarrado muy fuerte empecé a gritar, y ... -cogió aire y se obligó a calmarse un poco para darle una explicación algo coherente, con menos "y"- Y entonces tuvo una convulsión muy fuerte, me pareció que dejaba de respirar y se quedó inmóvil del todo, no fui capaz de encontrarle el pulso y tuve algo de pánico, señor. Me quedé a su lado esperando que viniera alguien a... ayudarnos -no quiso decir "a por el cuerpo"- Y un rato después, noté cómo su mano se movía y cuando miré vi que se levantaba, y... entonces apareció usted, señor.  
  
-Ya veo, ya veo -murmuró el director con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, como en efecto estuviese viendo algo que los demás no- Y usted, Draco, ¿se encuentra bien ahora? ¿Querrá ir a la enfermería?  
  
- Perfectamente, me encuentro de fábula -el sarcasmo era tan patente que casi caía en pesadas gotas de las palabras, mientras observaba una de sus manos con la cabeza gacha, y el tono de su voz se iba elevando progresivamente sin perder aquella hipnótica nueva cualidad- Creo que estoy tan jodidamente bien que voy a bai...  
  
Su voz se quebró, y escondió de nuevo la cara entre las manos, comenzando su espalda a sacudirse silenciosamente, y Harry se dio cuenta de que algo imposible estaba sucediendo: Draco Malfoy estaba llorando.  
  
Bien, por fin hemos empezado! Por favor, críticas, amenazas... incluso apoyo.... en Rewievs, please!! Muchos besos 


	2. Una elucidación sobre lágrimas rojas

Aviso segundo: Puede que sufra cambios, porque soy una maniática que en vez de continuar con las historias retomo y retomo y retomo.... De cualquier manera, tengo escritos unos cuantos capítulos en el Pc y unos cuantos más a mano. Dependiendo de la aceptación los pasaré a ordenador y colgaré, o abandonaré esta prueba. Pena... la idea no era mala, de verdad...  
  
Disclaimer: No son míos, si lo fueran el tono de la historia cambiaría ligeramente... no por nada me encanta la pareja Harry/Draco  
  
Aviso: Tanto tiempo leyendo fanfics y aún no me he enterado de cómo es el tema de los betas. ¿Alguien que se ofrezca? ¿Alguien que me explique y corrija mi atroz estilo? Por favor, por favor, por favor... *Guiña los ojos y pone cara de corderito norit*  
  
  
  
Harry observó atónito los signos que denotaban que Draco Malfoy estaba llorando: los quedos sollozos y balbuceos, los temblores y convulsiones de la espalda, el balanceo inconsciente mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos...  
  
Algo de la figura del otro le perturbaba extrañamente junto a la pena que sentía por él; sería el verle por primera vez en una situación tan vulnerable, tan humana para el frío bastardo que era habitualmente.  
  
Dumbledore también observaba a Malfoy con una mezcla de asombro y concentración, y reparó en que la mano del director ondeaba casualmente cerca del bolsillo para su varita, los dedos crispados con cierta tensión.  
  
¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?  
  
Draco había comenzado a calmarse algo, y ahora sus balbuceos tenían algo de coherencia, con palabras sueltas, susurradas en un tono bajo que recorrió el estómago de Harry con un estremecimiento: el rubio tenía que tener un tono sexy hasta en un momento como aquél.  
  
Aunque por supuesto eso no te afecte, ¿eh Harry?  
  
-No, no, no...no yo, no yo... generación... sólo historias... qué hacer ahora... yo no soy... vivir con esto... una pesadilla...no, no, no... oh Merlín...  
  
Los dedos de Malfoy se crisparon hundiéndose entre su leonina mata de pelo pálido, haciendo heridas en el cuero cabelludo sin que se diera cuenta, perdido como estaba en su miseria.  
  
-Mi pobre chico...- suspiró Dumbledore suavemente, con ojos en los que deslumbraba una nueva comprensión, pero sin apartar la mano de la varita-, cálmate Draco, tienes que...  
  
Pero nunca llegó a completar la frase al encontrarse súbitamente con un iracundo Draco Malfoy a pocos centímetros de su cara, gritando con furia:  
  
-¡Qué jodidamente fácil es decirlo, Dumbledore! Tú no tienes que soportar ser... ser lo que yo... estar... ¡Tú no tienes que soportar estar muerto! -añadió en el límite de la histeria, haciendo que Albus Dumbledore, Miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Orden de Merlín (primera clase), temido por el mayor Mago Oscuro de todos los tiempos, diera un paso atrás, parpadeando y evitando su mirada- ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ¡Dímelo!  
  
Harry se vio atrapado por la mirada de Malfoy, hundido en unos pozos de luz de luna que se agitaban con furia apenas controlada... y algo más, menos agradable, algo que hizo que apartase su vista con un respingo involuntario, sacándolo de un estado atónito, como el de los animales deslumbrados por los faros de un coche, y todos sus instintos le gritaron "¡corre!" de una forma mucho más clara que en cualquier momento de su vida hasta entonces.  
  
Demonios, qué acaba de pasar, esto es muy raro...  
  
No pudo evitar que su mirada se pasease por la figura del otro, que atraía la mirada como un imán. Si antes Malfoy ya era el chico más atractivo del colegio, ahora había pasado a un nivel de belleza casi sobrenatural, que helaba el aliento. Su pelo enmarcaba su cara en un halo plateado, brillando con fuerza bajo la luz de la luna, moviéndose de un modo hipnótico al seguir los movimientos de su cara, como las algas bajo la marea. Su piel era de un blanco marfileño puro, con ojos destacando como dos orbes de luz de luna, dos lagos plateados que hundían... Hizo un esfuerzo y volvió a sustraerse a sus ojos, fijándose en sus pálidas mejillas, donde el único punto de color hubieran sido sus labios, de un rosa pálido y una textura inconcebiblemente sedosa, con un toque voluptuoso; si no hubiera sido por los regueros de lágrimas rojas que corrían indiscriminadas por sus mejillas marmóreas.  
  
Harry también retrocedió un paso, atando cabos rápidamente... lágrimas rojas... y más aún cuando se fijó en la boca del otro, con unos dientes nacarados perfectos...excepto por las puntas de dos pequeños y afilados colmillos.  
  
Su sobresalto al comprender lo que Malfoy había querido decir con "muerto" fue tan grande que expelió todo el aire de sus pulmones con un jadeo, y retrocedió hasta chocar con el borde de una silla, sobre la que se dejó caer de manera desmadejada, anonadado. Ninguno de los otros reparó en ello, ocupados en balbucear de modo agresivo uno y en vigilar al primero el otro, con la mano tensa sobre la varita. Ahora entendía la inquietud que le provocaba su silueta cuando estaba llorando, y aquella sensación de peligro en su estómago, y también por qué Dumbledore no separaba la mano de su varita. Sólo esperaba que Malfoy se calmase o la situación podía acabar muy mal para todos.  
  
- Draco, cálmate, seguro que la situación no es tan grave como parece... necesitas tiempo para pensar... relájate un poco... -el director hizo un gesto con su otra mano hacia el hombro del otro, el cual se apartó en un gesto brusco pero sorprendentemente fluido, se dio la vuelta y retornó, con una rapidez increíble, al rincón donde se había sentado antes.  
  
- Claro, claro, claro -escupió el otro, con un desdén venenoso patente en su voz argentina- Seguro que calmarme va a levantar la maldición y todo, seguro que no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una taza de té ¿eh Dumbledore? -continuó, la desesperación reemplazada ahora por una ira creciente en sus ojos- ¿Qué diablos puede saber de todo esto en verdad? -con la voz haciéndose más profunda y amenazadora, comenzó a incorporarse, su halo plateado enmarcando amenazadoramente una expresión que provocó un encogimiento de estómago en Harry y el deseo de tener su varita consigo en aquel mismo momento, o de estar a varios kilómetros alejado de esa expresión, mientras un aura negra comenzaba a crepitar alrededor del joven Slytherin-.  
  
Parece ser que tuvo un efecto parecido en el mago adulto, puesto que su mano se crispó alrededor de la varita, denotando más tensión de la que Harry había visto jamás en el poderoso hechicero que se había enfrentado a Voldemort y a Grindewald sin perder ni la compostura ni la vida, a pesar de que su cara no dejaba traslucir nada aparte de calma y comprensión cuando respondió calmamente:  
  
-Sé más de lo que ahora piensas, joven Malfoy, conozco los antiguos rumores y leyendas sobre tu familia...aunque yo también pensé que era una leyenda falsa, inventada para inspirar temor a los enemigos de vuestro linaje...- vio reconocimiento en las facciones del otro, evidentemente había pensado lo mismo, una risa amarga brotó de los labios de Draco, quien empezó a relajarse y a parecer algo mas...humano, en realidad- Veo que ambos nos equivocamos al no creer en cuentos fantásticos, ¿no?  
  
-Ciertamente, señor, ambos nos equivocamos sobre la veracidad de esas historias...aunque la ignorancia parece que no me ha protegido demasiado, ¿verdad? -subrayó con una mueca triste- Ni siquiera lo había considerado, cuando he tenido mayor acceso a esas leyendas...  
  
¿De qué está hablando? ¿Y porqué Dumbledore le mira como si todo esto tuviese sentido?  
  
-Entonces, Draco, creo que debería iluminarnos con la versión que conoce, que será posiblemente más completa que la mía, y menos críptica, siendo sólo un antiguo verso y los rumores que corren en reuniones sociales anticuadas. Una vez que sepamos lo que ocurre, analizaremos todas las posibles opciones, ¿de acuerdo? -comentó el anciano mago, con cara relajada aunque sus ojos seguían mortalmente serios, dejándose caer en una silla él también, tras ver cómo Draco se calmaba ligeramente- Harry, toma asie... -desvió los ojos un instante de la figura del otro para comprobar si seguía allí- Ah, bien, ya veo que te has sentado. Draco, espero que no importe que Harry escuche la explicación, tras pasar por todo el...asunto, digamos.  
  
Harry sintió desviarse la mirada del otro hacia su figura, notando el paso de aquellos ojos sobre su cara con una fuerza casi física, provocando que su respiración se alterase un instante bajo el magnetismo de aquella mirada, pero no se atrevió a enfrentar aquel hechizo y mantuvo fija la suya en un punto más bajo que los ojos de Draco, sus labios, y miró con concentración, notando su textura satinada, y el brillo pálido a la luz de la luna, y se halló preguntándose qué se sentiría al besarlos: ¿un frío refrescante o un calor delicioso? ¿Suavidad o...?  
  
¡Déjalo ya! ¡Tiene que ser otro hechizo, es Malfoy al que estás mirando, por Dios!  
  
-De acuerdo -interrumpió sus pensamientos el otro-, ya puestos a explicar, tanto da que revele la historia familiar a uno que a dos, y supongo que se lo debo tras este... desgraciado incidente -contestó con un gesto extraño que, Harry comprendió con cierta compasión, significaba un débil intento de poner su mueca sarcástica habitual- Pero no te acostumbres Potter... los Malfoy no solemos deber nada a nadie... Sólo quiero que no vuelvas esta noche a tu torre haciendo descabelladas suposiciones sobre lo que ha ocurrido, y evitarte pesadillas tontas que tenga que vigilar tu Weasel.  
  
-Muérete Malfoy- se dio cuenta tras pocos instantes de lo que había replicado, y arrepentido levantó la vista para enfrentarse con unos ojos llenos de nubes de tormenta, con una expresión dolida que rápidamente desapareció dejando un espejo impasible- Lo siento, Malfoy, no era mi int...  
  
-Oh cállate ¿quieres?- respondió venenosamente- Ya ves que tu deseo se ha cumplido...y se cumplirá más veces, si estoy en lo cierto. La historia que se cuenta en Malfoy Manor tiene muchos visos de leyenda, una leyenda negra sobre nuestra familia...como si eso fuera a empeorar nuestra reputación ¿eh? Ni Padre ni ningún Malfoy cree ya en ella, ni piensan que nos sea ya de utilidad alguna: no necesitamos recurrir a eso para tener poder sobre los demás -ahora Draco tenía una expresión orgullosa, aunque sus ojos estaban nublados y sombríos, centrados en algo que sólo él podía ver- Pero, en fin, volviendo al tema que me concierne más personalmente, la historia cuenta que hace varios siglos, durante la Baja Edad Media, uno de mis antepasados, Ignatium Augustus Malfoy, además de ser un Mago Oscuro como el resto -Harry se estremeció ligeramente ante la ligereza con la que enunciaba aquel hecho-, era... creativo, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
  
La mueca que surgió en los labios de Draco indicaba que tras esa palabra se escondían probablemente muchas cosas desagradables en extremo.  
  
-No se sabe qué intentaba crear aquella noche, el rumor es que era algo para mejorar nuestro linaje, tanto físicamente como mágicamente...se dice que uno de sus hijos era casi un Squib -el desprecio fue patente en su voz- . Tampoco se conoce con qué experimentaba, ni qué ingredientes usó...excepto uno: la sangre de un vampiro.  
  
Aquello arrancó un suave jadeo de sorpresa de los labios de Dumbledore, que obviamente no conocía esa parte de la historia, y Harry anotó mentalmente que debía preguntarle a Hermione sobre la sangre de vampiro y su importancia, pero ninguno interrumpió el relato de Malfoy.  
  
-Los resultados no fueron en absoluto los que esperaba, por decir poco...acabó convocando a algo muy poderoso...y que no estaba nada contento por haber sido molestado -Draco Malfoy se estremeció, y también vio cómo Dumbledore reprimía un escalofrío al oír aquello, lo que sugería que había sido algo muy muy malo- Ignatium logró salvar la vida mediante conjuros de barrera, pero el ser que había convocado se vengó de todas formas, arrojando una maldición sobre Ignatium y sus descendientes.  
  
-Y morirás de noche, sufriendo el tormento del hambre, y el ansia no te abandonará al despuntar el alba -murmuró Dumbledore suavemente-. Pero pocos suponen a que se refería esto...  
  
-Tampoco él lo supo en un principio, pero a la noche siguiente pasó el tormento de morirse... y despertar convertido en ésto. La revelación le enloqueció temporalmente, y antes de que recobrara la lucidez, mató a su criado, a uno de sus hijos, a varios elfos domésticos, y a varios campesinos de la aldea cercana -Draco estaba mortalmente serio, Harry supuso que pensando en la suerte que había tenido de no perder completamente los nervios aquella noche, y agradeció de corazón el que Dumbledore hubiera llegado justo a tiempo, entendiendo porqué no había bajado la guardia hasta que Draco se había calmado-. Las noches siguientes no ocurrió nada, pero Ignatium notó una cierta propensión a la violencia que antes no estaba ahí: no a dañar con magia, sino a hacerlo de la forma física, con sus propias manos -su voz, que había ido bajando mientras contaba eso, dio un ligero respingo-. Ésa era el ansia que se mencionaba en la maldición, pero no era eso sólo lo que le había dejado el ser, pocas noches después volvió a ocurrirle el cambio a vampiro...aunque ésta vez pudo controlarse mejor, gracias a Merlín. Según la familia, puesto que no se conserva ningún retrato de aquellos tiempos para que nos informemos, las siguientes generaciones, dos, tres -movió una mano indicando aproximadamente, en un gesto grácil, reflejándose la luz de la luna en sus uñas bien manicuradas-, resultaron afectadas también, pero luego empezó a saltar generaciones... y finalmente a no aparecer nunca. Por supuesto, los rumores ya habían salido fuera de la familia, pero nunca lograron confirmarlos. Antes de mí, el único que se rumoreaba lo había padecido fue mi tatarabuelo Thorvald Malfoy, pero nunca lo supimos a ciencia cierta, murió joven en un accidente de hechicería, antes de que le hicieran un retrato de su madurez. Y por eso la familia creía que probablemente la historia era un fiasco creado para infundir terror a los enemigos de nuestro linaje, y no una realidad -acabó, bajando otra vez la cabeza, de manera que el pelo le ocultaba las facciones- Y que, incluso si había sido verdad, se había perdido ya tras tantos siglos...  
  
Dumbledore se quedó en silencio un rato después de que la voz de Draco, que había ido descendiendo en tono a medida que hablaba, se apagase finalmente, dejando al vampiro en reflexión y pena, y a Harry tratando de asimilar todo aquello: ver los colmillos había sido una cosa, pero oír la historia entera y conocer el destino del otro... Era irónico, la primera vez que había visto a Draco Malfoy demostrando que era una persona con sentimientos, razonable, con un lado humano... ya no era humano del todo.  
  
Miró hacia la figura del otro, sentado, inmóvil, con una postura derrotada, como si su mundo se hubiera venido abajo.  
  
Realmente se ha venido abajo, idiota ¿cómo crees que te sentirías tú? ¿Te estarías mondando de la risa? ¿Irías corriendo a darle la buena nueva a tus amigos?  
  
-Bien, Draco, entonces sabemos que tu condición no es permanente...y que no ocurrirá todas las noches. No veo porqué, si tomamos algunas precauciones, tu vida deba cambiar tanto -un peso invisible pareció desprenderse de los hombros de Draco a medida que Dumbledore hablaba con tono seguro y reconfortante - Como sabrás, no estoy a favor de la segregación por las circunstancias... particulares de algunas personas, y no veo porqué no debes permanecer en Hogwarts... siempre y cuando me prometas por tu nombre que no dañarás a nadie en estas noches, ¿entendido?  
  
-Entendido, señor, y... gracias -murmuró con gratitud el joven- Pensé que...  
  
-Sin embargo, la visión de gran parte de la comunidad mágica es bien diferente, así que por mi parte no desvelaré lo que ha ocurrido a nadie, excepto a tu padre, clar...  
  
-¡No! -interrumpió con voz aguda, mirando con desesperación a Dumbledore- M padre no debe enterarse de esto... o me obligará a recibir la Marca -se estremeció silenciosamente-. No seré la mascota del Señor Oscuro, no por mi voluntad ni por esta situación. Necesito que siga creyendo que no soy de mucha utilidad... y esto lo cambia todo.  
  
-¿Por qué? -escapó de sus labios sin poderlo evitar, lo que le ganó una mirada cansina y vacilante del otro, y nuevos escalofríos en consecuencia por la espalda de Harry- Pensaba que compartías las opiniones de tu padre.  
  
-Potter, no te diré que adoro a los Sangre Sucia, que estoy completamente convencido de que son iguales que los magos de familias de Pura Sangre , pero no comparto su visión de cómo solucionar el asunto, es un poco...drástica, y más aún, un Malfoy no se inclina ante nadie -siseó-. No recibiré la Marca para que Voldemort pueda asegurarse de que no actúo contra él, y para que me convoque cuando esté en este estado y no tenga más remedio que obedecerle -le miró con veneno en los ojos, llenos de la misma luz desagradable de antes- ¿Te es suficiente o quieres una explicación detallada? ¿Es que necesitas un jodido libro de texto sobre el tema, como tu amiga Granger? ¿Quieres también que te explique cómo me siento ahora, qué me ha aportado la experiencia de morirme?  
  
-Lo siento Malfoy, no esperaba este giro de la situación, no quería entrometerme en tus motivos -añadió rápidamente, con honestidad, viendo que el rubio comenzaba a perder otra vez los nervios-.  
  
-Tranquilízate Draco, el señor Potter no lo decía con esa intención -intervino Dumbledore calmante- Si tú lo deseas, no mencionaré este asunto a tu familia, aunque los informadores de Lucius Malfoy son muchos -miró a Harry de manera seria- Harry, tú...  
  
-No revelaré nada de esto a nadie, nadie tiene porqué ser mirado como una curiosidad, o inducido a algo que no quiere por algo de lo que no es responsable -notó la mirada sorprendida del otro, que siempre le había reprochado que estuviese bañado en atención casi de forma continua- Ni siquiera a Ron o a Hermione.  
  
-Eeh...ejem- el rubio se aclaró la garganta, obviamente no acostumbrado a agradecer nada- Gracias, Potter -dijo en un susurro bajo y aliviado que volvió a arrancar escalofríos del otro, cuyos pelos se pusieron de punta al oír su nombre por primera vez sin maldad en la voz de Draco, de una manera distinta a como jamás lo había oído antes-.  
  
-Bueno, Harry, creo que ya podemos dar por finalizada esta detención, ¿eh? -comentó el director con un guiño de sus ojos azules- Ahora tengo que aclarar algunos detalles con Draco, pequeños asuntos... Ah, Draco, creo que te gustaría conservar esas lágrimas, pueden ser de enorme utilidad, como sabrás.  
  
Se volvió y produjo una pequeña toalla blanca, con la cual Malfoy procedió a secarse la cara de forma concienzuda, totalmente en control de sí mismo una vez más, la máscara del heredero Malfoy una vez más en su lugar. Harry arriesgó una mirada a sus ojos antes de salir y los vio desprovistos de emoción visible, aunque el gris era tormentoso, indicio seguro de la tormenta interior que debía estar ocurriendo tras los iris del rubio.  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo, separó los ojos de la cara del Slytherin y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, murmurando un "buenas noches" al pasar junto a ellos, contestado por un resoplido sarcástico proveniente de Malfoy. Notó la mirada del otro clavada en su espalda durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en su campo de visión, una sensación no del todo desagradable...  
  
Bien, por fin hemos empezado! Por favor, críticas, amenazas... incluso apoyo.... en Rewievs, please!! Muchos besos *sonrisa* 


	3. Nuevos cambios, viejas enemistades

Disclaimer: No son míos, si lo fueran el tono de la historia cambiaría ligeramente... no por nada me encanta la pareja Harry/Draco  
  
Aviso: No me acaba de gustar el título de la historia, así que puede que lo cambie, pero aún no sé qué efectos puede tener a nivel de enlaces, estoy en pruebas ok?  
  
Gracias a todos por enviarme esos reviews tan buenos! Prometo que cuando actualice el próximo capítulo lo agradeceré uno por uno, pero ahora mismo estoy algo apurada porque tengo que irme corriendo a la facultad. De verdad, leer eso me hace sentir muy bien por dentro, *gran sonrisa* aunque algo asustada a decepcionaros. Muchos besos a todos, y contadme qué es lo que pensáis del nuevo capítulo, por favor.  
  
Chapter 3: Nuevos cambios, viejas enemistades  
  
Una noche sin sueños de Voldemort era casi una bendición, pero una noche sin sueño alguno era un hecho histórico. Cuando despertó, Harry empezó a dudar de lo que había pasado anoche, era más fácil pensar que la detención había sido larga y tediosa y que la historia de la maldición no era más que un sueño irreal, que todo aquello había ocurrido de verdad. Draco Malfoy, ¿un vampiro? Venga. Ya era bastante maligno por sí mismo, no necesitaba ayuda de maldiciones... Esbozó una sonrisa somnolienta bajo las sábanas. Mejor volver a dormir...  
  
Se levantó tarde, y maldiciendo por lo bajo se vistió y arregló lo más rápido posible, o no alcanzaría a sus amigos en el desayuno, pensando en lo que se reirían si les contara el sueño de por la noche. No que fuese jamás a aceptar que incidentalmente pudiese haber soñado con MALFOY. No señor.  
  
Sin embargo, su sonrisa se volvió mueca helada cuando entrando en el Gran Comedor, buscó con la mirada al objeto de su no-sueño. Draco Malfoy, el reconocido Príncipe de la Casa de la Serpiente, tenía una pinta horrible: cara aún más pálida de lo normal, negras ojeras destacando ampliamente, pero lo más importante era la actitud totalmente pasiva, derrotada, opuesta a la normal arrogancia y malicia de la mesa de Slytherin. Sus compañeros le miraban de forma furtiva, sin duda cavilando lo que había ocurrido y su gravedad, viendo el estado de su líder.  
  
El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco, fíjate que ahora ya no le parecía tan irreal lo de la noche pasada, y si no lo era, la actitud del otro se hallaba plenamente justificada, según su parecer. Miró hacia Dumbledore con discreción, y vio el pequeño gesto de asentimiento serio que le dedicó el director, sellando su peor presentimiento: había ocurrido de verdad.  
  
Derivó hasta su mesa, comenzando a pensar en los detalles de la noche pasada, y comenzó a comer mecánicamente, no tratando de veras de integrarse en la ruidosa conversación de los de Gryffinfor. El resto, acostumbrados a aquella actitud cuando las pesadillas de Harry habían sido numerosas, no hizo ningún intento de romper su concentración.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron levantando de las mesas para acudir a las clases, y Malfoy se levantó rodeado de su grupito habitual, cerrado sobre él de forma protectora.  
  
//Vaya, así que no se lanzan como carroñeros cuando el líder de la manada está débil, interesante...//  
  
Harry no fue el único que notó la partida de Malfoy: gran parte del estudiantado femenino le observaba con ojos críticos, y oyó susurrar a dos chicas de cuarto año: "Chica, parece que alguien le ha roto por fin el corazón...aunque aún está más sexy con esa postura melancólica, ¿no crees?" "No es que antes no lo estuviera..." Se rieron de forma ahogada, como las quinceañeras que eran, pero sus palabras encerraban una verdad que hasta entonces no había considerado, preocupado por el estado de Malfoy: había algo ligeramente diferente en el otro, algo más de atractivo, nada definible pero que le daba un aire más irresistible que nunca. Como si lo necesitase para ser el rompedor ofical de corazones del colegio. Harry sería el héroe del colegio, pero nadie negaba que Draco Malfoy era el Seductor del colegio. Incluso las chicas de Gryffindor reverenciaban secretamente el suelo que pisaba, aunque eso no les evitase ser descamadas por su ácida lengua.  
  
El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, con las clases más aburridas de la semana, y aparte de las notitas entre el Trío Dorado y las conversaciones entre clases, Harry se vio libre para darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto de la noche pasada, imaginando lo que debería estar sintiendo Malfoy al descubrir aquello, cómo afectaría ese punto de inflexión en su vida. No sin susto comprendió que también había sido una noche crucial para sí mismo, cuando había descubierto (y de la peor manera) que, de una extraña forma, se preocupaba por Malfoy, que valoraba retorcidamente la relación de odio entre ambos, y que había tenido miedo, sí, miedo, de que Malfoy muriera y quedasen así, como enemigos.  
  
Eso era. No quería que si alguno de los dos desaparecía, quedasen como enemigos acérrimos sin haber intentado nunca arreglarlo. No estaba... bien, iba contra su sentido de la ética. Pensó en lo que le había prometido mientras balbuceaba histéricamente: Quiddicht, tolerarse...  
  
//¡Qué demonios! Merece la pena que le tienda una mano, y si la refusa, como es seguro, ya no será mi culpa exclusivamente.//  
  
Tras la última clase, Ron y Hermione fueron a la biblioteca, el primero arrastrado por la segunda mientras murmuraba "Socorro, sálvame, ¡quiere que empiece a estudiar con antelación!" Harry había logrado librarse de la furia lectora de Hermione argumentando que tenía que escribirle una carta a Sirius, pero se había ganado una mirada asesina de Ron, que se desvaneció en una de perrito perdido al pasar bajo el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
Comenzó la carta a Sirius, pero honestamente no había mucho que contar tras pocos días de curso, y lo único merecedor de contar... bueno, no podía contarse, por supuesto. Apartó el pergamino a un lado, y con un suspiro empezó a pensar en las palabras idóneas para la siguiente carta. Iba a ser una misión difícil. ¿Cómo descartar cinco años de odio mutuo? ¿Cómo explicar la necesidad que sentía de arreglar las cosas sin que Malfoy pensase que era por pena? No creía que Malfoy aceptase pena de nadie, y mucho menos compasión.  
  
--Malfoy,  
  
Conozco la imagen que tienes de mí, y sé que pensarás que en poco tiempo revelaré lo que sé, pero te escribo esta nota para reafirmarte mi promesa de ayer: no diré nada a nadie, es tu decisión el a quién y cuándo se lo cuentas, y de nadie más. Sé que no entenderás el porqué no me aprovecho de la situación, enemigos acérrimos y todo eso, pero sé lo que es atraer atención por algo que no está en tus manos controlar si quieres o no, y no deseo que a nadie le ocurra lo mismo.  
  
Por otro lado, he estado pensando en cómo nos hemos odiado estos años, y buscando el motivo, no he hallado nada relevante. Chiquilladas, sobre todo. Ayer me di cuenta de que hubiera sido una lástima que quedásemos como enemigos sin motivo, cuando... bueno, ya sabes cuándo. No está bien, y creo que ya es hora de enterrar seis años de enfrentamiento por tu parte y la mía. Podríamos hacer una pequeña tregua, ya sabes, rebajar un poco la mala sangre entre nosotros...--  
  
Frunció el ceño y borró la última frase.  
  
--la enemistad entre nosotros... no hace falta que pasemos a ser amigos, pero podemos dejar de ser enemigos, tú decides.  
  
¿Recuerdas el tren en el primer año? Creo que ahora te tiendo yo la mano ofreciendo una tregua, espero que la historia no se repita en este caso.  
  
A propósito, sabes que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando, puedes contar con mi oído, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry--.  
  
La releyó detenidamente, no era perfecta pero tampoco era excesivamente desastrosa, y no revelaba nada importante a ojos curiosos, aunque dudaba que Malfoy fuese a permitir otros ojos curiosos que los suyos.  
  
Cogió ambos pergaminos, ocultando el de Malfoy en su manga, y se dirigió hacia la Lechucería, no encontrándose por suerte a nadie por el camino, no quería preguntas sobre a quién enviaba una carta. Allí, decidió usar a Hedwig para el mensaje a Sirius, y escogió una discreta lechuza de la escuela para el de Malfoy:  
  
-Dale este mensaje después de la cena, cuando esté solo, ¿de acuerdo? -el pájaro emitió un murmullo hinchando el pecho, ofendido por el tono simple del chico. Perfecto. Acababa de ofender a su cartero. Si no fuese porque parecía que pensaba tirarle un picotazo de un momento a otro, le hubiera quitado la carta. Aquella lechuza era capaz de hacerlo justo al revés por despecho-.  
  
Sintiendo ahora que el peso de la decisión ya no estaba en sus hombros, se alejó hacia el Gran Comedor, con apetito renovado.  
  
Durante la cena conversó amigablemente con todos, no mirando ni una vez hacia la mesa de Slytherin, e incluso respondió con tranquilidad cuando Ron le preguntó si la detención con el imbécil de Malfoy había sido dura, si se habían vuelto a pegar, etc.  
  
-Nah, Malfoy no estaba muy por la labor de meterse conmigo, estaba más centrado en sus propios asuntos por una vez -contestó, sin necesidad de mentir... sólo doblar un poco la verdad para bien de todos-.  
  
-No me fío de ningún asunto en el que pueda estar metido ese... ese arrogante gilipollas -masculló Ron- Me pone enfermo con su pinta de pequeño Mortífago.  
  
Harry hizo una pequeña mueca que pasó inadvertida al resto de la gente, entre irónica y amarga.  
  
//Y tanto en sus propios asuntos: morirse te quita las ganas de reírte de los demás mientras lo haces, seguro.//  
  
Cuando se levantaban para irse, buscó la mirada del otro, manteniéndola durante varios segundos sin expresar maldad o ironía, sólo mirando. Malfoy le dedicó una mueca sorprendida y se alejó sin mirar atrás, rodeado de su corte.  
  
Esa noche, mientras Malfoy leía con detenimiento e incredulidad una carta inesperada, Harry soñó que la cara de Draco aparecía en su ventana, preternalmente pálida pero expresando alegría, preguntándole si le apetecía ir a un picnic de medianoche. Harry aceptaba, pero cuando llegaba, sólo había jarras llenas de un líquido tibio color borgoña, y retrocedía espantado. Draco le miraba, con una gota cayendo de la comisura de sus sedosos labios, y le decía apenado "Vaya...pensé que habías dicho que querías arreglar las cosas... ¡pero veo que no aceptas lo que soy! No quieres saber nada de mí, de mí, de mí..."  
  
Despertó con un jadeo, sobresaltado. Sabía que los sueños muchas veces muestran verdades que el subconsciente retiene, pero esto parecía claro: acababa de ofrecer su amistad a Draco Malfoy y no sabía casi nada de los vampiros en el mundo mágico. Evidentemente que habría muchas cosas que no le gustaría conocer, pero estaba dispuesto a darle aquella oportunidad a Malfoy. Mañana iría a la biblioteca y se informaría sobre los vampiros, no iría al encuentro dispuesto a que le sorprendiera y se echara atrás como en el sueño, no por falta de información, pensó, girándose para dormir de nuevo.  
  
Bien, por fin hemos empezado! Por favor, críticas, amenazas... incluso apoyo.... en Rewievs, please!! Muchos besos *sonrisa* 


	4. Más información, ¿mejor perspectiva?

Bueno, por fin he vuelvo a repasar el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea coherente con la imagen de los personajes que todos tenemos (es que no puedo evitar oscilar entre el Draco sarcástico y retorcido, y el Draco realmente bueno en el fondo... depende de cómo me dé el día según escribo ;- ) )  
  
Lo que sí se merece una mención son todos esos reviews que me han dedicado, me encantan, y hacen que tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo... Así que, muchas gracias a: estartea-snape, usagi-hk (me gusta que sigas mi historia capítulo a capítulo, thank you!!), Liret, Akhasa (gracias por apoyarme en cada capítulo, de verdad, me encantan tus reviews), Alym , Thriodien , + Ne-kun + (Yeah! Gracias, es broma), Laia (otra de mis habituales... me encanta poder decirlo, qué emoción...), Setsuna, Hermy17, SouYu-J, Kro, duare, DI-MALFOY, Amazona Verde, niky_chan  
  
Chapter 3: Beware! Now fall the shadows of the night  
  
No había habido contestación en el correo del desayuno, pero realmente no esperaba una tan pronto...o jamás, tal vez. Había hecho sus mejores esfuerzos por no mirarle de continuo, en busca de un signo cualquiera de que había leído su nota, pero notó, en uno de sus breves vistazos, que parecía otra vez el mismo Malfoy de siempre, un poco más atractivo, quizás, pero sin el cansancio del día anterior, volvía a ser todo él: pálido, aristocrático, delicado... y venenosamente letal en su interior.  
  
El resto de los Slytherin volvían a mirarle con la adoración de siempre, por supuesto, pero además también descubrió miradas furtivas y cuchicheos por parte de las chicas de las otras mesas.  
  
//Vaya... Malfoy ha aumentado su prestigio como "Chico malo del colegio", ésa hay que anotarla para mis oh-tan-fantásicas réplicas//  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -Ron le sacudió la manga de la capa- Despierta hombre... ¡Harry! -se inclinó hacia su oído y comentó, en una pasable imitación del gruñido de Snape- Señor Potter, ¡cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
  
-¿Qué?¿Qué? -comentó saliendo de sus pensamientos- Oh, muy gracioso, Ron. De verdad, creo que esa imitación es tan buena que podrías hacérsela a Snape, seguro que se parte de risa...  
  
-Mpf. Encima que hago el esfuerzo de despertarte... ¡con ese sueño no vas a absorber conocimientos en clase! -dijo con un puchero fingido, guiñando un ojo-.  
  
-Muy bien los dos, ¡pero como no nos levantemos no llegamos a clase! -cortó Hermione-.  
  
Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, y caminando Harry notó la misma sensación de hacía dos noches: la mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda de forma intensa, pero cuando se giró, el rubio parecía ocupado hablando con Millicent Bullstrode.  
  
Las clases del viernes pasaron en un aleteo rápido, centrado como estaba en su misión de aquella noche: recabar información sobre el tema en la biblioteca. Durante la comida y la cena, Harry logró sorprender a Draco un par de veces, girándose y pillándolo mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con una extraña expresión pensativa en sus ojos, pero la mayoría de las veces notaba su mirada clavada en su espalda y cuando acababa girándose el otro parecía totalmente despreocupado de lo que pasaba en otras mesas, era enervante.  
  
Tan pronto como pudo, cosa no muy temprana un viernes noche en la Torre de Gryffindor, se escabulló de la Sala Común con su Capa de Invisibilidad, y bajó hacia la biblioteca. No era muy común que se dirigiese hacia allí en medio de la noche, de hecho sólo en un par de ocasiones y en caso de extrema necesidad, y ésta debía ser la primera en la que no había nadie petrificado o en peligro inminente...esperaba.  
  
La sala estaba menos iluminada que en horas lectivas, pero aún así había la suficiente luz para que no necesitase revelarse con un "Lumos". Cogió el pesado índice de libros de la mesa de la bibliotecaria y se puso, con un arremangamiento mental de brazos, manos a la obra. En el catálogo no había muchas referencias a los vampiros, y eran sobre todo menciones en libros con hechizos de defensa y protección. Sólo había dos que prometían, y ambos en la Sección Restringida, lo que había esperado Harry: un capítulo en un libro titulado Maleficarum Occultum Bestiarium, y un libro llamado Y caen las sombras de la noche: el papel de los vampiros en la historia mágica.  
  
Vaya, parece que no era algo sobre lo que hubiese mucho escrito. Agitó su varita, y entonó un hechizo para protegerse de las posibles alarmas de la Sección Restringida. No sería bueno que alertase a nadie y que luego tuviese que explicar su súbito interés por los vampiros, sin trabajos ni deberes de DADA aún. Atraería la atención sobre el tema, cosa muy poco deseable ¿verdad?  
  
El primer libro era enorme, y tremendamente pesado. Sin duda había muchas criaturas oscuras en el mundo, y seguramente venían todas ellas en el macizo tomo. Pero la que en este momento atraía su atención tenía un pequeño capítulo hacia el comienzo del libro, titulado: "Vampiros: reyes de las Criaturas Oscuras". Lo colocó en el suelo, con gran esfuerzo de sus brazos, y se acomodó como pudo para leer:  
  
--El conocimiento sobre estas criaturas es limitado, basado sobre todo en leyendas y en los escasos relatos de supervivientes a sus ataques. Son unas de las pocas criaturas mágicas conocidas por los muggles, aunque su conocimiento de ellas es aún más distorsionado que el nuestro...--  
  
Harry se saltó el largo párrafo explicando la mitología muggle sobre el asunto, y releyó la primera frase: "supervivientes a sus ataques", con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.  
  
--Puede identificarse a un vampiro por la piel pálida, los ojos con poder de hipnotizar a sus víctimas, voluntaria o involuntariamente, la voz argentina que también tiene un componente hipnótico marcado, y por supuesto los dos pequeños colmillos muy afilados en la arcada dentaria superior. Por supuesto, estas marcas físicas no sirven de mucho ya que son capaces de usar un hechizo de glamour de forma innata para disimularlas.  
  
Cuando se hallan inmóviles, su figura tiene, según testigos, una cierta cualidad de ocultamiento: la mirada vaga sobre ella de forma incómoda, y el sujeto, si no sabe de la presencia del vampiro, tiende a no reparar en ella. Sus movimientos pueden ser otra característica delatora, aunque son fácilmente disimulables. Se mueven de forma grácil y airosa, con movimientos fluidos y rápidos, parte de su magnetismo personal. Capaces de moverse a una velocidad mayor de la que registra el ojo humano, es una característica de las más letales que poseen--.  
  
Así que eso era lo que había ocurrido cuando Draco se había levantado y acercado a Dumbledore. No le extrañaba que hubiera dado un paso atrás, //lo raro era que no hubiera salido corriendo// pensó, amagando una mueca preocupada.  
  
--Criaturas de poderosa magia, existen testimonios que afirman que son capaces de volar por su propia cuenta, mediante complejos hechizos de levitación internos que realizan de la misma manera inconsciente que el glamour. Son capaces de canalizar la Magia Oscura, realizando poderosos hechizos Oscuros sin la necesidad de foco o varita, y si en su estado anterior eran magos o brujas, continúan realizando magia como antes, sin verse afectados.  
  
Gracias a ese poder de catalizador, su sangre es un ingrediente muy apreciado en multitud de Pociones de alto nivel. Pero no es la única propiedad atribuida a su sangre. Los vampiros poseen una alta capacidad de autocuración, y su sangre tiene propiedades curativas similares a la de las lágrimas de Fénix, aunque su uso en este sentido es casi nulo debido al altísimo valor que alcanza en el mercado de Pociones.  
  
Su obtención es realmente difícil, puesto que los vampiros, al ser criaturas sin vida en el sentido que la entendemos, con cuerpos muertos, o más correctamente, detenidos, no poseen circulación sanguínea en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Cortes o heridas no hacen brotar una sola gota de sangre. Sólo cuando se ven abrumados por una emoción intensa, la magia del vampiro provoca una especie de resurrección de los tejidos, y con ello la fluidez y posible obtención de la sangre. También existe una ligera circulación cuando se alimentan, pero la sangre, al ser en su mayor parte la obtenida de la víctima, es mucho menos potente.--  
  
Por eso el director le había dado aquella toalla a Malfoy, para recoger sus lágrimas... Si Snape se enteraba le daría un vahído de codicia, seguramente.  
  
--Aunque es un hecho confirmado que los vampiros pueden crear nuevos vampiros a partir de humanos (aunque ligeramente menos poderosos que los vampiros de pura sangre), además de tener descendencia entre ellos, son criaturas muy privadas, y dado lo raro de esas ocasiones y lo privadamente que se practica, no se conoce el método utilizado para el primer caso, tampoco sobre el segundo. Sin embargo, se sabe que es tremendamente peligroso para ambos, vampiro y humano, puesto que algunas veces se han hallado ambos cuerpos yaciendo en un charco de sangre, y por eso se supone que interviene este fluido de un modo u otro. En la mitología muggle,--  
  
Otro párrafo sobre el estereotipo cultural de la creación de un nuevo vampiro en la sociedad no mágica, que Harry se saltó sin pensarlo: incluso viviendo debajo de una escalera había oído historias, y atisbado alguna película donde salían actores mal maquillados y vestidos con capas negras y forro rojo.  
  
--Un vampiro puede reproducirse con magos o brujas (no se conocen, sin embargo, ningún caso en los que el cónyuge fuese muggle, y se presupone que la magia de la pareja tiene mucho que ver en esas ocasiones), aunque es difícil y debe estar implicada una profunda emoción como en el caso de la circulación sanguínea, y engendrar descendientes, que serán básicamente humanos, aunque con algunas características heredadas del vampiro. No es algo común, aunque se rumorea que familias antiguas de pura sangre tienen algo de sangre de vampiro corriendo por sus venas, pero no está confirmado por su parte, temerosas de la reputación de inestables y crueles de éstos individuos mezclados.  
  
Respecto a su carácter, son criaturas de carácter volátil, con poco o ningún autocontrol, hedonistas y poco interesadas en los asuntos humanos. Son asesinos sin escrúpulos morales, cazadores letales, de naturaleza viciosa la mayoría de las veces, que se complacen en matar, cazar, dañar, y humillar a personas o animales, sin pensar en las consecuencias morales de sus actos. Aquellos que fueron humanos antes tienden a ejercer un mayor control sobre ellos mismos y sus congéneres, pero siguen siendo muy temperamentales. Afortunadamente, tienden a vivir en zonas alejadas de los mortales, o más bien los mortales han tendido desde siempre a no vivir cerca suyo, como en el caso de los Gigantes.  
  
Son muy reservados, y no tratan mucho con los mortales a otro nivel que no sea la caza, pero a veces surgen amistades con humanos, y el vampiro protegerá al humano de otros de su raza, confiando en éste de manera muy intensa, casi un vínculo. Ésta es otra de las razones por la información es tan reducida: un mortal no arriesgará la ira del vampiro si traiciona esa confianza. Si ya son letales cuando no tienen más razón que la caza y alimentación, su ira es una sentencia casi segura de muerte, siendo temida hasta por los Señores Oscuros.  
  
Odiados y temidos desde siempre, no suelen intervenir en nuestros asuntos, pero se conocen casos y épocas en que se han alineado con los Señores Oscuros a cambio de una oportunidad de intervenir en matanzas, asesinatos, etc, lo que ha acrecentado una reputación ya de por sí maligna.  
  
No se conoce mucho más sobre las características del vampiro, pero es interesante mencionar los métodos de defensa y ataque. No tienen nada que ver con los métodos Muggles excepto en dos puntos: el sol y el ajo son efectivos contra ellos, el primero para eliminarlos y el segundo para repelerlos, aunque son más efectivos hechizos de bloqueo poderosos, a veces rayando en la Magia Oscura. Para destruirlos, la decapitación o el fuego (aunque deberá ser intenso), son otras de las opciones. El resto de hechizos puede funcionar para retrasarlos o aturdirlos, pero su efecto, contra unas criaturas mágicas tan poderosas, es limitado.--  
  
¿Y aquello era todo? ¿Un par de páginas con "se supone" y "se cree" en la mitad de las frases? Y oh, claro, con "asesinos natos", "viciosos" y "sin remordimientos", lo que mejoraba mucho el asunto...  
  
//Realmente, Potter, ¿crees que alguien se va a apuntar voluntario para realizar trabajo de campo con ellos? Probablemente hasta Hagrid les tendría aprensión.//  
  
Uck. Su voz interior empezaba a sonar como Malfoy. El mismo Malfoy que podría haber atacado sin pensar en nada el otro día. Dumbledore no había sido previsor al no separar la mano de su varita, había sido suicida por no tenerla agarrada y empuñada. No era sano estar en la misma habitación que un vampiro que ha perdido el control de los nervios. Ni, según el libro, en la misma habitación en cualquier otra situación.  
  
Pues vaya añadido a Malfoy, que no necesitaba ninguno para ser letal... aunque tenía la sensación de que no le iba a ocurrir nada. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que la experiencia había cambiado a Draco Malfoy más de lo que imaginaba, o quizás ya estaba ahí antes ese Draco, y había hecho que pudieran verlo... Además, se lo había prometido a Dumbledore, ¿no es verdad?  
  
Cerró el libro con un suspiro, lo colocó en su sitio y buscó el otro. Afortunadamente, el libro de historia era un pequeño librito con tapas negras y letras de portada rojas.  
  
//Parece que el marketing empieza a infiltrarse en los editores del mundo mágico.//  
  
Más suerte aún, el libro estaba cubierto de una generosa capa de polvo, que indicaba que seguramente no era uno de los best sellers de la Sección Restringida. Decidió que el frío suelo de la biblioteca no volvería a ser hollado con su trasero aquella noche. Se lo llevaría consigo, lo leería esa noche y mañana por la noche lo devolvería, y nadie notaría nada con algo de fortuna.  
  
Excepto un ligero encontronazo con Filch en uno de los corredores, nada por lo que ser castigado puesto que la Capa estaba bien hollada, no tuvo muchos problemas en retornar a su sala común. Estaba aún con algunos rezagados, al fin y al cabo era viernes noche, y tocaba retorno de sus citas en la Torre de Astronomía, así que no era el mejor lugar para sacar un libro "prestado" y ponerse a leer. Logró escaquearse a su dormitorio, que a aquellas horas ya estaba sumido en el silencio de las respiraciones profundas, y se arrojó encima de su cama con un sólido "thump!", disponiéndose a leer.  
  
Media hora más tarde, un golpeteo en la ventana lo sacó de su abstracción en las páginas del libro. Resumidamente, aunque muchas de las fechas y nombres le eran desconocidos (había vegetado en las tres cuartas partes de las clases de Historia desde que entró en Hogwarts), el papel de los vampiros se resumía en Problemas. Desde asesinos a sueldo, pasando por mercenarios, líderes de revueltas y malvados sin motivo, a brazos derechos de Señores Oscuros, sólo intervenían para causarlos. Eran como chiquillos inconscientes, sólo que sus juegos eran mucho más sangrientos y dañinos.  
  
Su estómago ya estaba algo revuelto tras las detalladas descripciones de las carnicerías (sin duda la razón por la que estaba en la Sección Restringida), pero el vuelco que le dio al ver a una lechuza del colegio en la ventana, no contribuyó a asentarlo en demasía.  
  
Se acercó y abrió la ventana para que entrase, y voló directamente a posarse en su cama, extendiendo la pata con un gesto ligeramente arrogante y exigente. Estupendo. Su amiga la lechuza ofendida. A Harry ya no le cupo duda alguna de quién enviaba la nota.  
  
Con dedos mecánicos, desató el cordel que la unía a su pata, y despegó inmediatamente, con aire apresurado. En vez de abrir el rollo y leer la respuesta de Malfoy, se halló observando con detenimiento el cordel. Con hilos de seda verdes y plateados, era típicamente Slytherin el usar seda para atar un mensaje, algo menos sería rebajarse y...  
  
//Harry, idiota, abre ya el pergamino, ¿o tanto miedo tienes de la respuesta? Al menos no te ha enviado un howler...//  
  
Reconoció que sí, si tenía miedo de la respuesta. No acerca de qué diría, sino lo que implicaría. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Ahora que conocía algo más de lo que Malfoy podía hacer, no le parecía tan buena idea aumentar su relación. Tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran, y de que no cambiaran, pero en realidad, de lo que tenía más miedo en esos momentos, era de lo que ahora era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Bueno, esto es lo nuevo de momento, como siempre espero todas vuestras opiniones en los reviews, me encantan. Besotes!! 


	5. Not feeling conversational, you know?

Pues eso, como ya habréis visto en la bio, me he pasado estas últimas semanas sin conexión a Internet!! El disgusto fue mayúsculo, creedme, pero bueno, ahora toca la diversión, o al menos eso intento...   


Espero que os guste, y que Draco sea el Draco que todos conocemos y... bueno, adoramos, ¿no? 

-------------------------------------------

Chap 5: Not feeling conversational, you know? 

Cogió aire, y abrió el lazo del pergamino. Dentro, escrito en una bonita letra, elegante pero no excesiva, venía la respuesta de Malfoy:

_Potter,_

No hace falta decir que tu carta me dejó sorprendido, no sabía que los Gryffindors podían escribir frases largas con algo de sentido, es un gran avance para vosotros, supongo. Bueno, prescindiendo ya de las cortesías -

Evidentemente, sólo a Malfoy eso le parecería una cortesía, aunque continúa, podría haber sido peor, o más hiriente todavía. Mmmm, quizás era lo menos desagradable que era capaz de decir...

_- prescindiendo ya de las cortesías, podemos pasar al meollo de la carta, le plat de résistance, podríamos decir-_

Mpf. Presuntuoso, hasta escribiendo tenía que darse aires...

_- podríamos decir. Primero, sé que debería darle vueltas al tema y tratar de decirlo lo más disimuladamente que pudiera, esperando que lo entendieras leyendo entre líneas, pero como no es una habilidad común entre los Gryffindor, tendré que rebajarme a escribirlo llanamente: Gracias. Tu presencia en la clase fue importante a la hora de pasar... ese mal trago, como puede llamarse, y por lo tanto debo agradecerte el que permanecieras allí tanto durante como después._

Sí, Potter, has leído bien, ha sido un agradecimiento. Hasta los Slytherin, y más aún, los Malfoy, reconocemos nuestras deudas y valoramos los gestos cuando son merecedores de ello. Si no fuera porque confío en tu promesa de no decírselo a nadie, siendo el buen-y-confiable Gryffindor que eres, amenazaría con castigos innombrables en caso de que enseñaras esto al pelirrojo, aunque probablemente no sería necesario, puesto que sufriría un shock grave de la impresión, tal es la tremenda imagen que tiene de nosotros.Lástima, sin embargo, tenía unas cuantas amenazas realmente desagradables y logradas. 

Una sonrisita empezó a insinuarse en sus labios. La valoración de la posible reacción de Ron era bastante acertada. Además, la cosa estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, de momento había visto una faceta de Malfoy que no sospechaba: la sinceridad, más o menos hiriente, pero sinceridad al fin y al cabo.

_Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué demonios quieres conseguir con esa carta?_

Vale, ése era el Malfoy que conocía. Era demasiado bonito como para ser verdad, el agradecimiento, la sinceridad, el parecer una persona real en el fondo... Probablemente ahora viniese una amenaza de muerte, o algo así. Entraba algo más en su personalidad.

_¿Crees que lo sucedido es una experiencia con capacidad para cambiar nuestra relación, o mejor dicho, falta de ella? ¿Que vamos a ser grandes amigos marcados por la experiencia común? Leo que has estado pensando en la naturaleza de nuestra sana relación odio-odio, y que querrías cambiar las cosas. Podría escribir aquí una sarta bastante grande de adjetivos referidos a tu falta de perspicacia, pero volveré a tener en cuenta que eres un Gryffindor, y lo explicaré con palabras sencillas. No hay nada que cambiar, Potter. ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría mi padre la noticia de que ya no te odio profundamente, sino que además estoy en términos conversacionales contigo? Acabaría antes aplicándome un Imperdonable a mí mismo, y le ahorraría trabajo. _

Aunque el filo de las palabras le doliese, era verdad que no le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en la repercusión de sus actos, como buen Gryffindor, y ahora se arrepentía. Podría haberse ahorrado un poco de vapuleo en la carta.

_¿Crees que tengo un buen fondo, o que he cambiado? ¿Que me he pasado al lado de la Luz? Piénsalo de nuevo. Sigo pensando lo mismo de los Sangre Sucia, y de las Artes Oscuras.Soy un Malfoy y un Slytherin, y estoy orgulloso de ello. ¿Crees que quiero ser amigo de Weasley? ¿Un confiable Gryffindor? Olvídalo. Ni quiero cambiar, ni puedo permitírmelo. No tiraré todo lo que he conseguido, y todo lo que me juego, por la borda. Ni por ti, ni por Dumbledore, ni por nadie. Buscaos otro caso perdido. _

¿Que quieres una tregua? Eso sí puedo concedértelo, en base a la deuda que tengo contigo. Podría decirse que dejaré pasar el asuntillo del rechazo de **mi** mano en nuestro primer año, y aceptar ahora esa mano. Una por otra, Potter.

Sin embargo, no cantes victoria tan rápidamente, Chico Dorado. Esto no es amistad, es tolerancia mutua. Seis años son muchos años, y un Malfoy no suele dar segundas oportunidades. Además, no esperes que esta tregua trascienda al ámbito público. Has de saber, Potter, que nuestra enemistad mutua es una de las bases de tu imagen... y un hilo del que se sostiene mi vida ahora mismo. Todo el secreto acerca de esa noche no valdrá nada si la noticia llega a oídos de Padre y sus conocidos, cosa que pasaría aproximadamente media hora después de que el colegio conociera la noticia, y no quiero pensar en qué ocurriría entonces.

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría el colegio, o el mundo mágico, por extensión, saber que Potter, la gran esperanza de la Luz, el Chico-Que-Vivió, el jodido Caballero-En-La-Blanca-Armadura, se relaciona con un Malfoy, familia Oscura por excelencia? Espera...te lo explicaré también, por si las moscas. Lo único que se tomarían peor sería que te llevases bien con el Señor Oscuro: Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Voldemort. Ya veo los titulares en el Prophet. 

Bueno, al menos había logrado una tregua, de momento, lo que no era despreciable teniendo en cuenta la situación y la persona: aún sin haber crecido en el mundo mágico, sabía que los Malfoy no olvidaban ni perdonaban rencillas fácilmente. Había oído historias en casa de Ron que ponían los pelos de punta si la mitad de las venganzas y ofensas eran ciertas.

_Y otra razón: dime que no disfrutas descargando tensiones con nuestras... bueno, con mis ingeniosas y sarcásticas pullas y tus oh-tan-hirientes réplicas. Mejor, no contestes a esto, porque yo sí lo disfruto, Potter, y uno no puede renunciar a sus pequeños vicios tan fácilmente, ¿no?_

En fin, creo que por fin habré satisfecho tu curiosidad con un mínimo de cortesía (da gracias a mi extremada educación o esta carta podría haber sido mucho peor), así que, atentamente,

Draco Lucius Malfoy-Windsham, etc

PD: Sé que soy extremadamente atractivo, pero tu observación continua en el comedor, buscando un signo de que había recibido tu carta, puede levantar sospechas. Te sugiero más discreción, Potter.

Bien, ésa era la respuesta. No se podía quejar si era hiriente, él se la había buscado. Sin embargo, era diferente. Más compleja y real de la que esperaba. Y ácida como el demonio, también. No pudo evitar reírse ligeramente al releer la carta. Cierto, era hiriente a veces, y ofensiva, y arrogante, pero tenía gracia en el fondo. Era todo Malfoy... pero a la vez algo diferente, más abierto, menos centrado en herir y más en ser ¿ingenioso? Sabía Merlín que lo de relajar tensiones insultándole bordeaba en lo retorcido, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas de Draco Malfoy.

Y el contenido... bueno, más de lo que esperaba, y en cierto modo reafirmaba su decisión de enterrar el hacha de guerra. Aunque el otro no quisiera, en la carta ya se había dado un paso hacia la amistad, o eso deseaba leer entre líneas. De la misma manera, le quitaba algo de siniestro al asunto: Malfoy sería diferente ahora, pero por dentro parecía el mismo Draco Malfoy, y no daba la impresión de inclinarse más hacia... No creía que tuviera demasiado que temer de Malfoy... aunque en el fondo aquella información de la Sección Restringida seguía rondando por el fondo de su cabeza, susurrando cosas desagrabables.

_¿Qué estás pensando? Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo idiota insufrible de siempre...gracias a Merlín, y sácate esos pensamientos de amistad de la cabeza, o acabarás mal. Es un Slytherin, recuérdalo siempre._

Oyó pisadas en la escalera, y ocultó atropelladamente el libro y la nota, logrando adoptar una postura casual mirando al techo antes de que una cabeza pelirroja irrumpiera por la puerta, dispuesta a reclamar su presencia en la Sala Común.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí sólo? ¿Pensando en las musarañas? -el tono era ligero pero con preocupación en el fondo, como siempre- ¡Es viernes noche! Vamos, baja conmigo a la Sala Común, Ginny ha recibido un paquete de los Gemelos y la noche promete diversión...siempre que no nos acerquemos mucho a ella.

Y sintiéndose bastante más contento de lo que se había sentido desde el comienzo del asunto, se dejó arrastrar por su mejor amigo escaleras abajo.

Pasó el fin de semana sin novedades, y el comienzo de la semana siguiente fue tan corriente como siempre, sin más noticias de Malfoy que las ocasionales pullas y riñas en las que se enzarzaban cada vez que se veían, fuera entre clases o dentro de ellas. Descubrió que era divertido tratar de ser quien hiciera perder la paciencia al otro, o que los insultos de Malfoy siempre estaban salpicados de fina ironía fácilmente disfrutable...ahora que sabía que no eran más que una fachada. El otro también parecía tener un tinte de diversión en las pupilas sobre toda esa irritación que ocupaba sus iris, ya que Harry entraba al trapo más que antes.

Ron, sin embargo, pasaba los días en perpetuo estado de indignación contra el "estúpido snob" y el "mortífago en potencia", ya fuera por las riñas entre su mejor amigo y éste, o por las puñaladas que inevitablemente le correspondían en casi cada párrafo de Malfoy. Era curioso, que jamás hubiera observado cómo la cara de Malfoy adoptaba abiertamente una expresión de ironía y diversión al ver las explosiones de temperamento de su amigo. Harry no era el único pasatiempo del Slytherin, claramente, y para Malfoy una explosión del pelirrojo era como unas navidades adelantadas. Ron, sin embargo, no era capaz de notar nada, y consecuentemente siempre saltaba al cebo de Malfoy, como éste pretendía. Más de una vez tuvo que calmarlo Hermione, o restringirlo Harry, antes de que se lanzase físicamente sobre el Slytherin. 

Pero algo vino a perturbar esa especie normalidad hacia la mitad de la semana. Su cicatriz comenzó a escocerle casi de continuo. Parecía que Voldemort estaba en una jodida racha estresada, y todas las noches las pesadillas le acosaban, encapuchados retorciéndose bajo el susurro de "¡Crucio!", o cosas mucho peores que no quería ni recordar una vez que se despertaba bañado en sudor, los gritos silenciados por el conjuro que se aplicaba antes de dormir, con el cuerpo dolorido y un dolor punzante en la frente. Empezó a dar largos paseos antes de irse a la cama, con la esperanza de que el puro cansancio físico retrasase el momento en que empezase a soñar, puesto que a partir de ahí sus posibilidades de descansar algo se desvanecían del todo. Durante el verano, aunque las pesadillas habían sido más del tipo culpable, recordando a Cédric o a Sirius, el método le había funcionado.

Y aquella noche, exactamente una semana después de haber entrado en la biblioteca y recibido la contestación del Slytherin, Harry sentía como si hubiera pasado años sin dormir y cien Voldemorts bailaran claqué en todos sus músculos. Estaba agotado tras tres noches sin dormir prácticamente nada, sufriendo el dolor del cruciatus cuando lo hacía, y si esta noche le ocurría lo mismo, alguien tendría que llevarlo hasta la enfermería, porque no creía que mañana fuera a poder levantarse. Pomfrey se vería obligada a darle una Poción antisueños, a pesar de sus recelos porque creaban adicción, y todo marcharía bien hasta la próxima racha de sueños. Qué bien, ja ja. Otra rutina para Potter.

Caminó, o más bien arrastró sus pies, hasta la torre de Astronomía para que le diera un poco el aire antes de dormir. Pero cuando abrió la trampilla superior, se quedó helado al ver una figura sentada en el borde de la torre. Capa negra, pelo tan pálido que parecía despedir su propia luz, arremolinándose hipnóticamente con el viento...y una sensación extraña en el pecho, junto con un vuelco en el estómago. Había encontrado a Draco Malfoy.

-Potter -surcó el aire nocturno aquella rica voz argentina- vete a dormir, ¿quieres? Ahora mismo no me encuento demasiado inclinado a hablar con nadie, me parece.

--------------------------------------------------

¿Y cortar aquí? Anda, no, puedo daros un teaser......

_Inmediatamente unas manos fuertes le cogieron por los brazos y le sostuvieron en pie, evitando que cayera al suelo de puro cansancio. Miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con unos ojos grises preocupados, llenos de nubes de tormenta, que hicieron que sus piernas se tambaleasen un poco más..._

-¡Harry! -un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, por el frío, o quizás al oír su nombre en los labios del otro- ¿Y crees que un paseo nocturno va a aliviarte? Sabía que los Gryffindors no teníais muchas luces, pero esto... -le reprimendó con un guiño malicioso, arrancando una semisonrisa de la cara cansada de Harry- Venga, siéntate un momento, Chico Dorado...-Le fue descendiendo gentilmente hasta el suelo, dejando que descansase con la espalda apoyada contra el muro-.

Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto, lo prometo. Entretanto, recomendaros, si aún no lo conocéis, el trabajo de Maya en "Underwater light". Éso sí que es un desarrollo de personajes. Chapeau. Lo mejor que he leído de Draco y Harry. Si dominais el inglés...no os lo perdais, y si no... pensad en coger los libros, porque es impresionante.

Muchos besos a todos, nos vemos pronto. Y como siempre... porqué no le dais al botón de review?? Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora, me encantáis, de verdad.


	6. Malos sueños

Disclaimer: No-Son-Míos. Sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato....

Bueno, se nota que no quiero repasar por enésima para un examen, así que me he dado prisa en actualizar. Gracias por los reviews, seguid así porque me encanta!!!

Hala, todo para vosotros:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Bad Dreams

El impacto de aquella voz le erizó los pelos del antebrazo. Sus pies permanecieron pegados al suelo, fuera por el cansancio o quizás, pero no estaba muy seguro, por el hecho de que estaba hechizado por la figura del otro.

Fuera como fuese, debió de pasar un rato, o una eternidad, porque súbitamente Draco se volvió, con una expresión de fastido en un rostro demasiado pálido y unos ojos grises en los que Harry se hundió de cabeza, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-De verdad, Potter, ¿no entiendes el significado de la frase "vete-a-dormir"?-se interrumpió un momento- Eeeh, Potter, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Potter? ¡Potter!

La repetición de su nombre y la ligera irritación en su voz fue suficiente para que Harry parpadease, recobrando su entereza al salir con un esfuerzo casi físico del pozo gris sin fondo, y encontrando que podía volver a usar de nuevo sus extremidades, o más bien mantenerse sobre ellas. Bueno, era una mejora con respecto a hacía unos segundos.

-Lo siento Malfoy, me quedé embobado... el hipnotismo involuntario, he leído –dijo, ruborizándose un poco. Mierda, acababa de reconocer que había leído sobre ello- Si no quieres la compañía de nadie, me iré a pasear por otro lado.

-Espera, Potter, ¿mejor así? –Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, veía frente a él al Draco Malfoy de siempre, aunque eso no le alivió del todo de la extraña sensación en el pecho- No lo decía por lo de tu embobamiento... que es más bien crónico, realmente, aunque ya veo que te has informado un poco, sino por tu aspecto. Estás horrible, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Problemas en el cubil del León? –la curiosidad se reflejó en sus rasgos, y creyó atisbar por un momento un reflejo de preocupación, como un rayo perdido de luna, más atribuible a alucinaciones que a otra cosa -.

-Malos sueños- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y vio cómo el otro levantaba una ceja, claramente pidiendo una mayor explicación- Llevo dos días sin dormir ya... y temo irme ahora a dormir... –añadió en un susurro áspero, lágrimas aflorando a sus ojos sólo de pensar en otra noche como las últimas, y el cansancio hizo que sus rodillas se tambalearan, amenazando con soltar su peso escaleras abajo-.

Inmediatamente unas manos fuertes le cogieron por los brazos y le sostuvieron en pie, evitando que cayera al suelo de puro cansancio. Miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con unos ojos grises preocupados, llenos de nubes de tormenta, que hicieron que sus piernas se tambaleasen un poco más...

-¡Harry! –un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, por el frío, o quizás al oír su nombre en los labios del otro. Últimamente todo parecía más confuso al lado de Malfoy- ¿Y crees que un paseo nocturno va a aliviarte? Sabía que los Gryffindors no teníais muchas luces, pero esto... –le reprimendó con un guiño malicioso, arrancando una semisonrisa de la cara cansada de Harry- Venga, siéntate un momento, Chico Dorado...-Le fue descendiendo gentilmente hasta el suelo, dejando que descansase con la espalda apoyada contra el muro-.

-Malfoy...- murmuró con una sonrisa agotada a su vez, aún lleno del calor que le había provocado aquella simple palabra en la voz de Draco Malfoy- ¿te das cuénta de cómo me has llamado?

La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos del rubio, y su cuidadosa expresión neutral se desbarató por un momento, dejándole con una cara vulnerable, surcada de emociones y abierta como la de un niño. Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado observando la reacción del otro como para registrarlo.

-Vaya....eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Potter. Hacer como que te caes al suelo para que víctima de la preocupación te llame por tu nombre –mueca de fastidio- Bueno, digamos que no víctima de la preocupación, sino de un interés moderado, ¿de acuerdo? No quedaría bien que te rompieras el cuello a menos de dos metros de mi posición, supongo.

-Malfoy, puedes llamarme Harry si quieres, ¿entendido? –sonrisa algo más retorcida en la boca de Harry, decidido a explorar esa faceta "amistosa" o simplemente civil del momento- Ya sé que te preocupas por mí, no pierdas tiempo negándolo. Eres un trocito de pan...duro y rancio, pero un trocito de pan, al fin y al cabo, ¿eh?

-¡Jodida maldición! Parece que la parte más incómoda no es el asunto de morirse, sino que mi cara sea un maldito libro abierto, de verdad –comentó sarcásticamente, gesticulando ampliamente con los brazos, lo que era bastante cómico, dadas las circunstancias- ¿Sabes lo complicado que es mantener el glamour y la _Façade_ Malfoy _à la fois_?- le dedicó un ligero guiño teatral, tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación, visto que no podía rectificar sus acciones- _Absolument compliqué_.

Harry rompió a reír abiertamente, y poco después lo hizo Malfoy. Era curioso, dos enemigos riendo lado a lado. La risa le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, haciéndole olvidar por un momento los problemas, el cansancio, los sueños...

-¿Te encuentras mejor ahora, Potter? –le preguntó con una cara no exactamente sonriente, pero algo tan similar que podía ser confundido con ellos con un poco de imaginación, sonrojada ligeramente por el esfuerzo de reírse, como nunca antes había visto, aunque el efecto general se compensaba por la chispa de preocupacíon que se intuía en el fondo de sus iris- Nada como reírse de un enemigo para levantar la moral, como dice el Asombroso Lucius-Malfoy, Defensor del Señor Oscuro a su servicio –añadió, con un tono sombrío que nunca antes había oído utilizar, y que se alegraba que no fuera contra él. Ponía los pelos de punta, en combinación con un fuego interno en los ojos que brillaban con intensidad, mirando hacia profundidades interiores-.

-No reírse de un enemigo, sino **con** un enemigo –corrigió Harry, recobrando el aliento y buscando sacar al rubio de los pensamientos que tuviera en ese momento- Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, y por usar el glamour...Draco –esperaba que no se volviese contra él al haber usado su nombre, sin embargo-.

El otro se quedó callado un momento, pensando en lo dicho, calmándose de forma visible, aunque el fuego continuase allí, y luego dijo, con cara que trataba de parecer sexy (y que lo lograba ampliamente, susurró una voz en el fondo de la cabeza de Harry, voz que fue rápidamente silenciada):

-Bueno, no podía dejar que cayeras continuamente hipnotizado por mi belleza, ¿no? Ya es difícil mantener una conversación contigo, Potter, sin que estés bajo mi hechizo...¡Ouch! –se interrumpió al darle Harry un codazo bien atinado en la pierna- Encima de salvarte, maltrátame, oyes. Maleducados Gryffindors...

Se quedaron callados un rato, simplemente disfrutando del silencio amigable que se había instaurado entre ambos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un día estaría así con Draco Malfoy y no pegándole, insultándole o maldiciéndole hasta dejarse sin sentido. Era un momento perfecto...hasta que su espalda comenzó a quejarse del frío de la pared, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío incómodo.

Malfoy se quedó mirándole fijamente, cara imposible de leer hasta que pareció tomar una decisión interna, y se quitó la capa con un viraje dramático, ofreciéndosela sin una palabra. Harry se quedó mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento, sorprendido por el gesto.

-Bien, Potter, visto que no piensas irte a dormir en breves instantes, y que no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que salga el sol, sería desconsiderado de mí dejarte vagar por los pasillos en tu estado, no sabiendo qué horribles criaturas puedes hallarte en tu camino... –otro gesto dramático que arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios. No había nada más peligroso en Hogwarts aquella noche que Draco Malfoy, y ambos lo sabían- Así que coge esta capa y por lo menos aíslate del frío de la pared, ¿quieres? Una de las únicas cosas que afecta a mi negra conciencia son los resfriados inducidos, horrible, realmente.

-Pero tú...-comenzó a protestar débilmente-

-Potter, ¿qué parte de "muerto" aún no entiendes? Probablemente estoy igual de frío que esa pared, ¿comprendes? –explicó el otro en un suspiro, dedicándole una mirada perturbadoramente similar a las de Snape- ¡Coge la jodida capa de una vez!

Se envolvió en la otra capa, doblando lo que sobraba a su espalda, para aislarle del frío de la piedra, y Malfoy se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado a su lado, brazos sobre las rodillas y expresión de pura resignación en el rostro, tan pura que los dos sabían que era totalmente drama.

Curioso, nunca hubiera imaginado que Malfoy pudiera ser así de gracioso sin necesidad de estarle arruinando la vida a alguien, y mucho menos que tuviera ese talento para la comedia. Lo tenía tipificado como Señor-Del-Mal en formación. Se lo imaginó en un club de cómicos, empezando el monólogo diciendo algo como "Seguro que nunca habéis reparado en cómo cogemos la varita hombres y mujeres...", aunque por otro lado era demasiado aristocrático para rebajarse a una cosa así.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Potter? ¿No estoy lo suficientemente normal, o mi cara es demasiado sexy para ti? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja con malicia-

-¡Eeeeck Malfoy! Guarda tus pervertidas intenciones para ti, ¿quieres? –barbotó sonrojándose, sin saber muy bien por qué- En realidad estaba pensando en que podrías ser un buen cómico de club...

-¿Qué es un cómico de club?-inquirió con la ceja levantada- Algo que necesite mi atractivo natural, supongo...

La explicación llevó a una conversación sobre cosas intrascendentes durante un rato, y cada poco uno de los dos, o ambos, interrumpían el diálogo para reírse como maníacos de algo que se había dicho. La ignorancia sobre el mundo contrario les asombraba a los dos, pero era divertido. Extraño cómo podían hablar tan relajadamente sin insultos ni agresiones, como viejos amigos. Quizás era porque habían sido viejos enemigos. Cierto, la mayoría de las ocurrencias eran algo que había dicho Malfoy, fiel a su sarcasmo y lengua afilada, pero Harry había logrado sorprenderle un par de veces. Ahora era una de ésas, y mientras dejaban escapar las últimas risas ahogadas, vio cómo la cara de Draco recobraba la seriedad, como una segunda piel.

-Potter, sé que no tengo ningún jodido derecho a preguntarte esto, y si fuera yo seguro que no le contestaría a mi enemigo, pero... ¿qué es lo que te atormenta tanto que no te vas a dormir cuando está claro que lo necesitas muy urgentemente? –dijo en un tono suave, evitando mirarle a los ojos- Pero si es algo relacionado con la pareja Weasley-Granger, no me contestes, ¿vale? –le hizo un guiño malicioso al final, quitando hierro a la situación de nuevo- Yo sí que quiero poder dormir, al menos.

Levantó la vista sorprendido, y se quedó mirando directamente a su antigua némesis en el colegio, a la persona que hasta hace una semana hubiera creído que le entregaría a Voldemort sin dudarlo y luego lo celebraría con una fiesta para Mortífagos; y se quedó atrapado en aquellos suaves ojos grises en los que asomaba claramente la preocupación por Harry, entre un torbellino de otras emociones, tan distinto a la expresión inane que ofrecía normalmente al resto del mundo. Pensaba contarle alguna historia, una excusa que no revelase tanto de si mismo, pero lo que escapó de sus labios en un susurro ronco fue:

-El _Cruciatus_.

-¿Perdón? –ahora el otro le miraba con sorpresa, no creyendo o no esperando lo que había oído-.

-La maldición _Cruciatus_. Lanzada por Voldemort, sabes. Cuando cierro los ojos y duermo, a veces veo cómo la lanza sobre Mortífagos, y Muggles, y magos inocentes... y entonces siento parte del dolor... –el párrafo escapó en un gemido bajo, mientras las lágrimas subían a sus ojos y comenzaban a formar una cascada sobre sus mejillas. Estaba tan tan cansado...-Y...

-Sh, sh, sh, calma –notó vagamente, entre las lágrimas, que los brazos del otro lo rodeaban torpemente y empezaban a mecerlo con delicadeza- Siento haber preguntado, Potter. No pienses en eso, venga, no pienses en ello ahora... Sh, sh...

Harry se dejó mecer, acunado por primera vez en su vida desde la pérdida de sus padres, y no supo qué vino primero: si el cese del llanto, o el sueño.


	7. ¿Hablando se entiende la gente?

Disclaimer: No-Son-Míos. Sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato....

Notas:Bueno, otro capítulo más, espero que os guste, aunque ya sé que es más bien cortito, prometo que subiré otro pronto, no temáis. Besotes para todos los que me han dejado reviews, y sobre todo a mis incondicionales, de verdad que me encantais, gracias.

Ummm una cosa, que me lo han preguntado en un par de reviews, una voz argentina quiere significar una voz cristalina, nítida, aunque para asegurarme voy a mirarlo en el diccionario de la RAE: que suena como la plata o de manera semajante. Bueno, nos entendemos, supongo. Ahora... a ello!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: ¿Hablando se entiende la gente? 

Un movimiento suave, toques en el hombro. Algo de consciencia empezó a retornar a su cabeza, la cual se resistió valerosamente a ser arrastrada del sueño profundo en el que estaba. Abrió los ojos verde esmeralda, aún pegajosos del sueño, y se encontró con unos ojos grises encendidos a pocos centímetros de los suyos, rodeados a su vez de la perfecta cara de Draco Malfoy. 

Había dejado caer el glamour en parte, y Harry, entre los jirones de sueño que aún le invadían los pensamientos, pensó que era lo más bello que había visto jamás al despertar. Levantó una mano débilmente para tocar su mejilla y fue recompensado con un tacto suave como la seda, antes de que el Slytherin, sorprendido, echase la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

Dejó caer la mano, imposible mantenerla en el aire en el estado adormilado en el que se hallaba, y trató de sacudir el sueño fuera de su cabeza.

-No trates de despertarte, Potter –indicó el otro en voz baja mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie lentamente- Te he traído hasta la entrada de tu torre, ahora di la estúpida contraseña a ese cuadro y entra a dormir de nuevo, que falta te hace, ¿me entiendes?

-Pero...¿qué hora es? ¿Y no estábamos en la torre de Astronomía? –preguntó entre bostezos, sintiendo que sus pestañas estaban hechas de plomo-

-Quedan un par de horas para el amanecer, y ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu dormitorio, yo he de regresar al mío en poco tiempo o despertaré sospechas. Has dormido un buen rato en la torre, ¡y ahora di la contraseña a esa gorda y vete a dormir de una vez! –dijo, con una frustración fingida que provocaba escalofríos en la espada del Gryffindor, algo más despierto mirando a aquellos ojos como pozos sin fondo que esa noche le atrapaban inexorablemente, vampiro o humano-.

-Oh...-otro bostezo- De acuerdo, no tengo claridad suficiente como para agradecerlo propiamente, así que gracias de verdad, Draco. _Lionheart_ –murmuró, y la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado sin despertarse- Buenas noches...

Malfoy no respondió, sólo le siguió observando hasta que entró a través del retrato, y Harry notó el calor de la mirada del otro, fija en su espalda. El retrato se cerró con un ruido suave, y el hormigueo, extrañamente agradable, permaneció sin embargo agraciando los nervios de su espalda hasta que se dejó caer en su cama con un pequeño gemido y ya no supo más por aquella noche.

Afortunadamente, el día siguiente era sábado, y sus compañeros de cuarto, conocedores de sus rachas de insomnio, no le despertaron para bajar a desayunar. Así, Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente, disfrutando de la extraña situación de tener el cuarto para él sólo, y envuelto cálidamente en sus mantas, comenzó a desperezarse lentamente, mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada comenzaban también a despertarse en su memoria. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Una noche que dormía sin sueños de Voldemort, y soñaba con aquello. Hubiera sido bonito, sin embargo, conversar con Malfoy como amigos, y ser acunado de verdad hasta dormirse. Demasiado bonito, realmente.

Mientras estiraba los brazos, notó que algo limitaba sus movimientos... levantó la cabeza y vio que lo que en realidad le envolvía era una gruesa capa verde oscuro, bordada con hilo plateado a lo largo de sus márgenes. La capa de Draco. Entonces era cierto, decidió con un estremecimiento, se había quedado dormido y Malfoy le había llevado hasta su torre de alguna manera, dejando que se llevara su capa. Un sentimiento de satisfacción le recorrió el pecho. No era un sueño.

-Bien, vamos arriba –exclamó, mucho más animado, a pesar de que estaba solo en la habitación- ¡Uuuup! –se levantó de la cama con un pequeño bote, como los niños pequeños. ¿No era un día perfecto?-.

Comenzó a doblar la suave capa, pensando en cómo podría devolvérsela al Slytherin sin que toda la escuela rumoreara acerca de cómo la había conseguido. Finalmente, decidió meterla en su baúl, esperando que una ocasión llegaría pronto, cuando oyó un golpeteo en el cristal. Otra vez la lechuza con aire arrogante, posada en el alféizar con un pergamino atado a la pata.

Corrió a abrir la ventana y agarrar el mensaje, atado de nuevo con una cinta de seda, esta vez plateada. Su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco al volver a ver la familiar escritura.

__

No sé a qué hora te llegará esta nota, puesto que le he dicho a la lechuza que espere a que te despiertes; necesitas mucho sueño para que tu cara vuelva al estado horrible habitual y no horrendo como anoche, ya sabes. Sin embargo, esta lechuza parece un poco difícil, así que puede que no me haga ningún caso y te la entregue ahora, antes del amanecer. Me cae bien el pájaro.

Sobre todo te escribo ahora para comentarte, por si aún no lo has notado y tu amigo el Weasley no te ha estrangulado, que tienes una de mis capas, con los colores de Slytherin. No te preocupes demasiado por devolvérmela de forma rápida, tengo varias, al fin y al cabo en slytherin conocemos el término de fondo de armario,¿no? La próxima vez, trae la tuya y de paso al menos una almohada,Potter, ya que si no estuviera en las circuntancias que ambos conocemos, puedo asegurarte que esta mañana me dolería el cuello comme un diable, cansado de soportar el peso de tu cabeza en el hombro durante la noche. Espero que también te duela a ti, o tendré que sentirme totalmente utilizado. Bonita amenaza estoy hecho.

De cualquier manera, como dije ayer, no tenía nada mejor que hacer durante esas horas, así que no importa mucho ( siempre que hoy te duela el cuello, claro está). Pero ( y esto va ahora en serio), la próxima vez que tengas una racha de esos sueños, pídele a Pomfrey una poción antisueños, ¿de acuerdo? Con un insomne por obligación creo que este colegio va servido.

En fin, sólo me queda llevar la carta a la Lechucería y luego dormir todo lo que quiera, Merlín bendiga los fines de semana, para no tener el aspecto horrible de la última vez!

En aras de conseguir su Sueño-de-Belleza,

DM

PD=Si le enseñas esto a Weasley pierdes la almohada... y puede que la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Esta vez, la sonrisa en los labios al acabar la carta se transformó en una carcajada abierta. Sueño de Belleza...sólo Draco Malfoy podía ser tan vano, incluso bromeando. Pero vanidoso o no, su comportamiento de la noche pasada demostraba que había una parte de él que valía la pena conocer, e incluso apreciar. Aunque tratase de disimularlo con sarcasmo e ironía, se notaba su preocupación por Harry, y eso era... tierno, aunque esa palabra no existiese en el diccionario de los Malfoy, junto con bondad, justicia o igualdad, entre muchas otras.

* * *


	8. chit chat in Astronomy tower

Disclaimer: No-Son-Míos. Sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato....

Notas: 61 reviews!!! Increíble!!! Me encanta, y nunca creí que tanta gente se pudiese tomar la molestis de dar reviews a mi historia *sonrojo* Ya sé que dije que subiría una historia nueva (argghhhhhhh estoy atacada de plot bunnies últimamente, ¿por qué? Yo que era tan feliz dedicándome a una historia por vez...), pero está en proceso de beta (porque la he escrito en inglés, que a ver si desempolvo el idioma, y claro, necesita muuuuchas correcciones). Bueno besotes a todos, como siempre, y feliz año atrasado!!!

Capítulo 8 Chit chat in Astronomy tower

Con el paso de los días, una nueva rutina comenzó a desarrollarse: levantarse, pelear con Malfoy, clases, pelear con Malfoy, estudiar, cenar, y, algunas noches, aquellas donde un cierto Slytherin no acudía a cenar, coger su Capa, una manta (no la necesitaba, pero era una pequeña broma entre ambos), e ir hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

Al principio se sentaban fuera, al aire libre, y charlaban de trivialidades durante un rato, evitando mencionar los temas que ambos sabían que les enfrentaban irremediablemente: la familia de Draco, los magos nacidos de Muggles, las experiencias de Harry frente al señor Oscuro... En vez de concentrarse en sus diferencias, como todos aquellos años, hicieron un esfuerzo para encontrar las similitudes. Y funcionaba por el momento, ya que seguían intactos para contarlo. A veces, alguno llevaba una baraja de Snap, o un ajedrez mágico (Draco era, si no tan bueno, mejor aún que Ron, lo que significaba que le vapuleaba sin piedad nueve de cada diez veces. _"¿Qué esperas de un Slytherin? Tretas y tácticas retorcidas, por supuesto. Ese Weasley no tiene nada que hacer frente a mí."_, había comentado orgulloso cuando se quejó de sus derrotas al ajedrez y los adversarios que se buscaba), y jugaban durante un par de horas, antes de que Harry se retirase otra vez a su dormitorio para aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. 

Poco a poco, las noches se hicieron más frías y Draco encontró un aula abandonada en la misma torre, donde podrían permanecer todo lo que quisieran sin ser descubiertos por Filch, gracias al hechizo de ocultamiento que había realizado. Harry se abstuvo de preguntar la legalidad de ese hechizo.

Alguna vez, cuando volvía a tener pesadillas, se quedaba dormido allí, al lado de la figura del otro, arrullado por la respiración ajena, seguro por la promesa de que le despertaría si empezaba a soñar, y los malos sueños tendían a mantenerse lejos de Harry esa noche. Despertaba después, cuando poco antes del amanecer, Draco le dejaba, como la primera noche, en la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor. 

Malfoy nunca se quejaba de aquello, ni le había agradecido jamás que pasase horas acompañándole cada vez que cambiaba, pero tampoco le pedía que no lo hiciese, así que suponía que las vigilias a su lado eran una manera Malfoyesca de retribución. Una especie de amistad no reconocida, nunca expresada como tal, pero fuerte al fin y al cabo, forjada a partir de un secreto, de noches robadas al sueño, de pequeñas confesiones mutuas. Totalmente diferente de la que tenía con Ron o Hermione, porque estaba claro que Malfoy jamás podría ser ese tipo de buen amigo, generoso, valiente y directo. Seguía siendo irónico, irritante y pedante, pero estaba aprendiendo a leer debajo de aquella fachada y comenzaba a descubrir que había mucho más en Draco Malfoy de lo que nadie sospechaba, alegrándose de haberse dado una segunda oportunidad de conocerle.

La confianza se iba desplegando lentamente entre ambos, finos hilos de respeto y secretos comunes que iban entretejiéndose con delicadeza y un gran esfuerzo por parte de los dos. Harry le contó anécdotas acerca de los Dursley, su odio de todo lo que se apartase de lo normal, sus miserables veranos cada año; y Draco le confió detalles acerca de la vida en Malfoy Manor, de un padre que se inclinaba a los pies de un dictador fanático, de la imagen débil y consentida que procuraba mantener para convencer a Lucius de que no era un recurso valioso para el Señor Oscuro.

En cierto sentido, ambos sufrían el mismo sino, obligaciones y requerimientos impuestos desde su infancia: uno, paladín de la Luz por algo que jamás había pedido; el otro, estandarte de lo Oscuro por su nacimiento.

-Y qué sorpresa sería para Padre si me viera ahora –había comentado amargamente una noche en que ambos se sinceraron más de lo normal, alcanzando una nueva cota de intimidad- Yo, el consentido heredero Malfoy, incapaz de dominar las Artes Oscuras más allá de determinado nivel, estúpidamente despreocupado de su cruzada personal y sin ningún valor para el Señor Oscuro... o eso le he hecho creer – Harry parpadeó ante la mueca de Malfoy, aún asimilando lo intrincado del peligroso juego que Draco había jugado con su padre y entorno desde hacía años para evitar la sumisión forzada a Voldemort- Y acabo siendo una Criatura Oscura, capaz de ser convocada y controlada por Voldemort como si fuera un maldito juguete – cerró los puños, nudillos pálidos de la tensión, con ojos brillando de indignación ante la posibilidad-... por culpa de una jodida maldición familiar. Una leyenda, más bien. Lo que siempre quise evitar, lo que siempre buscó de mí, y puede ganarlo con sólo descubrir mi nueva condición... No es justo.

-No, Draco, no es justo –había replicado Harry, poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre el hombro del otro, buscando sofocar un poco el fuego de resentimiento que ardía en el fondo de los ojos de Malfoy-. Pero aunque ocurriese lo peor, nunca será capaz de lograr tu lealtad absoluta hacia Voldemort, por mucho que lo desee. Y hay que tener mucho valor para haber desarrollado unas ideas propias, sin dejarse intimidar por las opiniones de tu padre, nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, y eso te hace merecedor de mi respeto, Draco. No tienes que pensar que eres Oscuro, porque al decidir no seguir a Voldemort indicas que eres algo más. 

- Ahí estás equivocado, Potter –contestó con una risa amarga, quitando la mano de su hombro con un gesto irritado- No diferencias entre Mago Oscuro y seguidor del Señor Oscuro, porque en esta escuela jamás se han molestado en explicar el concepto de magia Tenebrosa. No pienses que por no seguirle me convierto en un 'buen' mago como el Director. Ni que opino bien de todos los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Soy un Mago Oscuro, por nacimiento y por vocación, la magia tenebrosa corre por la sangre de los Malfoy como el aspecto o la riqueza, y no está en la mano de nadie apartarnos de ella. Ni lo haríamos si pudiéramos, tampoco –susurró, y se inclinó hacia Harry con esa luz extraña en los ojos, que siempre ardía en el fondo de los iris. Éste entendió algo de forma instintiva, sobre el porqué los Malfoy eran una familia tan temida y poderosa en el mundo mágico, y porqué se decía que eran Oscuros esencialmente. Ese fuego no parecía ni amable ni dócil, y vio cómo Draco cambiaba su aspecto a atemorizante en un latido, proyectando el aura de poder de los Malfoy, una sensación de magia Oscura casi palpable.- Eso no indica, por mucho que lo creáis los pobres Gryffindors, o que os susurren en vuestras cunas, que vaya a ir lanzando _Avada Kedabras_ por ahí o tratando de dominar el mundo, pero nunca negaré quién soy o qué soy, no te equivoques. Soy un Malfoy, para bien o para mal, en corazón y alma, y nadie podrá cambiar eso. Mi magia, en su forma más natural, es Oscura, y soy un Mago Tenebroso. Que no quiera seguirle el juego a Voldemort es secundario, pero no pienses cosas equivocadas. No bases tu amistad conmigo en la pretensión de que voy a cambiar, o sufrir una revelación positiva. Eso no va a pasar, ¿entiendes?

-Pero la Magia Oscura es maligna por definición, o al menos sus usos lo son, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó, una imagen de Draco Malfoy desplomándose en silencio en su mente, desesperado por retenerla- ¿Cómo puedes ser un Mago Oscuro y no ser maligno?¿Cómo puedes defenderla?

-No, Potter. La Magia Oscura es dura, y cruel, y poderosa, y salvaje, muchas veces peligrosa, pero la intención maligna viene dada por el Mago, no por la Magia. Con los hechizos que enseñan aquí podrías hacer sufrir a Muggles de igual manera que el Señor Oscuro, ¿verdad? –le miró con extrema seriedad, comprendiendo las dudas de Harry y explicando con paciencia su argumento, la agresividad del primer momento olvidada. Sin embargo, Harry no dudó que ése era EL momento. El momento donde o sus caminos se separaban o quedaban unidos por la amistad, y estaba en sus manos la decisión. Draco sólo estaba poniendo los hechos sobre la mesa, o su versión de ellos, en todo caso.- Pero no lo haces. Ésa es la línea que separa la bondad de la maldad, y no el tipo de magia que se conozca y practique. La Magia Oscura puede causar más daños, cierto, pero supongo que no sabrás que muchos de los hechizos y pociones que se usan hoy en día son versiones destiladas de hechizos Oscuros, ¿no? Es más bien una cuestión de intensidad, de poder, que de diferencia. Tiene que ver más con lo intrísecamente mágico que se sea, y no con el dominio de la magia que se posea, como tu amiga Granger, y por eso es el recurso tradicional de los purasangre. Finch-Fletley no podría ser jamás un buen Mago Tenebroso, por muy malas intenciones que tuviera, y yo no podría dejar de serlo por mucho empeño que pusiera. Está en mi naturaleza, en mi magia. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Es complicado, Draco –reconoció, sin acabar de entenderlo del todo. No pegaba con la visión simplista que les habían dado en la escuela, y sin embargo tenía sentido-, nunca había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar sobre ello y a comprenderlo, ni nos lo habían explicado en clase de esa manera. Pensaba que era una cuestión de moral, y no de naturaleza. No sé si podré entenderlo... no con todo las malas experiencias que he tenido con las Artes Oscuras... pero te prometo que haré un esfuerzo –esbozó una sonrisa pensativa- Ya sé que no todo es blanco o negro, como nos han explicado a veces, pero decididamente esto entra más dentro del gris de lo que parecía, ¿no? –pensó que entraba dentro del gris... un gris como los ojos de Draco, y se ruborizó ligeramente-.

-Puede –concedió con otra sonrisa el otro, que se desvaneció hasta volver a la expresión seria que tenía hasta entonces- Pero Harry... ¿cómo puedes decir que me respetas cuando he hecho de tu vida un infierno estos últimos años? ¿Cuando he insultado todo aquello que defiendes y valoras, a tus amigos, a tu familia? –dijo con un pequeño temblor en la voz, y Harry pudo ver unos ojos metálicos confusos, atravesados por pequeños rayos de remordimiento y esperanza- ¿Cuando sigo pensando muchas cosas que son opuestas a las tuyas?

-Malfoy, ¿no te das cuenta que preguntándote eso ya te ganas ese respeto?- contestó de forma honesta, con un toque de suavidad, una herida que no sabía que poseía cerrándose lentamente con las disculpas y preocupación que leía en sus ojos. Miró a Malfoy, tan absorto en la situación que el glamour que le rodeaba empezaba a perder cohesión durante pequeños instantes- La mayor parte de ello eran chiquilladas, y ambos fuimos demasiado cabezones como para aceptar que las imágenes que teníamos el uno de otro eran falsas hasta hace poco. Como he dicho antes, empiezo a ver que no todo tiene que ser blanco o negro, Gryffindor o Slytherin. Tenemos que encontrar nuestros tonos de gris. La culpa fue de los dos, te lo aseguro, y yo también te he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento –siguiendo un instinto, tendió una mano hacia Draco, imitando el gesto que, siete años atrás, había ocurrido en un vagón de tren. El simbolismo no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que esbozó una sonrisa sincera que iluminó la noche y estrechó aquella mano con suavidad, sobresaltándose cuando Harry se inclinó y le dio un pequeño abrazo, pero permiténdolo- Y ahora, dejemos el tema de una vez por todas, ¿de acuerdo?

Si alguna vez había habido un momento en el que definir dónde empezaba una verdadera amistad, había sido aquel apretón de manos en aquella noche. No habían hablado mucho más durante el resto de la velada, envueltos en un agrabable silencio. A partir de entonces, parecía que quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido en luchar durante el día en sus veladas nocturnas. Bromas variadas (cortesía de los gemelos Weasley por el lado de Harry y de la propia malicia de Draco por el otro), empujones y charlas estaban a la orden del día, o de la noche, y Harry comenzó a arrepentirse de haber perdido todos aquellos años peleando. Cómo Draco podía estar ascendiendo rápidamente hasta la posición de 'amigo inseparable', no lo sabía, pero disfrutaba cada minuto de aquellas noches. Por suerte, Ron y Hermione estaban en una fase de "contigo pero sin tí", y no era difícil ni arriesgado el escabullirse muchas veces. 

La palabra "amistad" y derivados ya no era tabú en la conversación, y Harry tuvo que reconocer que los Slytherin no eran tan malos como parecían cuando Draco le contó cómo tras una paliza por parte de su padre, se habían turnado tomando poción Polijugos para sustituir a Blaise Zabini en las clases mientras éste se recuperaba en el dormitorio, con el consentimiento de Snape. Draco tuvo que acabar aceptando que Hermione era algo más que una sabelotodo, aunque añadió para desquitarse que tenía un pelo horrendo. Cada uno estaba aprendiendo a valorar el entorno del otro, y aunque a veces se enzarzaran en debates acalorados, acababan encontrando un punto medio, o como Harry había dicho, su tono de gris.

Draco le ayudaba con los deberes de Pociones, y con los de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (aportando el conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras más que el de su Defensa, claro), y Harry... bueno, le daba otra opinión sobre los deberes. Parecía que los resultados escolares eran otra parte del engaño. Si algún día se enfrentaban en conocimientos Draco y Hermione, Harry tendría muy difícil el escoger a uno de los dos para apostar. Aunque, como Draco le había explicado, tutores personales desde su más tierna infancia eran algo que un Malfoy estaba obligado a tener, y Hermione había empezado de cero al entrar en Hogwarts.

Harry le contaba cosas sobre el mundo muggle, que escuchaba fascinado, no habiendo jamás tenido relación con los muggles ni pisado su mundo más allá del trayecto a la estación King's Cross todos los años. Las descripciones sobre cine, aviones, la escuela normal, los aparatos eléctricos (lo que hubiera sorprendido enormemente al señor Weasley si se hubiera enterado)... le fascinaban y le provocaban risa al ver la complejidad frente a la sencillez de un buen hechizo.

La mayoría del tiempo, olvidaba que estaba con una Criatura Oscura, e incluso con un Malfoy, sólo con Draco.

Un review??? Please???


	9. Self loathing won't lighten your charge

Disclaimer: No-Son-Míos. Sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato....

OMG!!!!!!! El capítulo 16 de Underwater Light me ha dejado totalmente incapacitada para estudiar!!! Y como aún estoy derritiéndome por frases como " _Harry could feel his own skin heating up and he wondered for a moment if he could possibly lick Draco's throat and then claim it was a platonic gesture.", _me he decidido a actualizar.

*un rato después y menos animada* Pues eso, ya sé que dije que actualizaría con un fic nuevo, un one-shot en inglés, pero... los betas mandan, y los míos en este momento tb están sufriendo el estrés de los exámenes de febrero. Y sí, sigo atacada por los plot bunnies. _No! Necesito centrarme en una historia cada vez!!_ Para la próxima, chicos, prometido de verdad.

Y a por los reviews... me encanta, 75 ya!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos: Akasha, Laia, Luz del Alba, txiri... tantos ya... *sonríe feliz* Espero que no defraude vuestras expectativas con éste, la verdad es que me costó escribirlo y puede que más tarde acabe haciéndole modificaciones, pero...

Y para clarificar dudas, NO, no va a haber un lío inmediato, porque soy firme creyente en el desarrollo de las relaciones entre este par, o entre SS/HP. Mientras que puede ser creíble, o posible, una tregua que lleve a una amistad, para mí no lo es el comenzar una relación romántica de la noche a la mañana. Y reconozcámoslo, el Harry-canon no parece que haya podido poner los ojos en un chico antes...incluso si hablamos de Draco. No creo que le sea fácil aceptar lo que está comenzando a sentir. Entre estos dos no puede ser todo de color de rosa. Sin embargo, puede que dentro de un par de capítulos os llevéis una pequeña alegría...

Ojo! *Puede ser un spoiler del 5º libro, por si aún no lo habéis leído* 

Y, segundo, los Malfoy son una familia de linaje, y por lo tanto es esperable que, aunque usen su principal apellido como presentación, tengan asociados más, como títulos nobiliarios, etc. Por ello Draco ha firmado como Malfoy-Windsham, sin añadir el apellido que alguien comentaba en un review, del que por supuesto no debe estar muy orgulloso.

*Spoiler*

En fin, que ya he he dado la paliza bastante, pero que si tenéis dudas acerca de la historia, sólo tenéis que darle al botón review... Besos a todos, 

Sahane.

Capítulo 9 -- Self-loathing won't lighten your charge.

__

If I call, will you come with lavender garlands of grace? If I fall, will you run and wash the shame from my face? If I fade, will you stay and cut my shadow from the night? If I blaze, just burn away, will you make a cradle for the light? 

SCURRY, Space Team Electra

Contuvo un bostezo mientras escuchaba una de las últimas discusiones entre Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común. Algo sobre gnomos de jardín, parecía. 

Al principio había tratado de mediar entre ambos, pero pronto había quedado claro que los motivos para sus recientes enfrentamientos iban más allá de su incumbencia. Si es que se podían considerar motivos. Si ésa era la manera con que afrontaban la creciente atracción que sentían, y querían negarla discutiendo, era su decisión. 

Ahora ni se molestaba en averiguar la razón del argumento, a no ser que fuera gritada a poca distancia de su oído, ni hoy hubiera tenido fuerzas para ello: era la tercera noche seguida que Draco cambiaba, y no había café suficiente en el mundo para quitarle el cansancio que sentía en sus huesos.

Por supuesto, el aspecto del otro era mucho peor, ya que mientras Harry dormía algunas horas por noche, Draco no dormía ninguna. Dumbledore le había tenido que dar una dispensa especial para las clases de aquella mañana, lo que había alimentado los rumores de que Draco Malfoy padecía de insomnio, o de que se había ido a reunir con Voldemort, o de que tenía nueva conquista, o algo igualmente desencaminado, por toda la escuela.

Subió a su cuarto sin despertar la atención de sus amigos, demasiado ocupados negando sus sentimientos a tiempo completo. Dudaba que si Voldemort se hubiera matriculado en la escuela las últimas semanas hubieran reparado en ello. De cualquier manera, mejor para todos: nadie reparaba en sus pequeñas ausencias nocturnas. Cogió la Capa y una resma de pergamino para comenzar el último trabajo de Pociones, y se escabulló de la Sala Común con un vago "Voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos" que cayó en oídos sordos, como esperaba.

Curiosamente, cuando llegó a su aula habitual, Draco aún no estaba allí. Se cogió el mejor sitio en el sofá que ambos habían conjurado //_que se fastidie por llegar tarde_// y se dispuso a esperar. Pasaron los minutos y la inquietud comenzaba a filtrarse en sus pensamientos:¿le habría ocurrido algo? ¿O quizás no había bajado a cenar sólo porque tenía sueño? ¿Debería volver a su Torre y dormir toda la noche de una vez?

Se acercó a la ventana, observando los terrenos desiertos de la escuela. Aún no había nevado, pero se podía oler en el aire que ese momento no estaba lejano, habiendo comenzado noviembre. De cualquier manera, los árboles sin hojas eran un macabro recordatorio del invierno por venir. Alternaban con la vegetación perenne del Bosque Prohibido. Un destello plateado captó su atención. Draco. Parecía sentado en la rama de uno de los árboles de la linde, inmóvil.

Pasaron unos minutos y no se movió en ningún momento. Mala señal. Incluso desde aquella distancia podía ver que no se había ocultado con glamour: su piel resplandecía con alguna clase de fuego interno, y su pelo era plata líquida bajo la luz de la luna. Era hermoso... pero a la vez la distante figura le provocaba escalofríos en la espina, la sensación de aquella noche en el laboratorio de pociones pero mucho más magnificada. 

Su mente ponderó por un instante si alguna vez lo habían visto, él o Dumbledore, con el glamour totalmente desconectado, sin esconder nada de su condición de vampiro, incluso la primera noche. Y si era así, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué estaba expuesto de esa manera, lejos del colegio, lejos de todo el mundo pero perfectamente visible? ¿Qué había ocurrido como para que tirase la cautela al viento?

La preocupación agarró con puño de hierro su corazón. No valía la pena estar ahí considerándolo, así que cogió su capa apresuradamente y se dirigió fuera, a encontrarse con Malfoy. Cuando salió por la puerta del colegio, la cabeza del otro se movió imperceptiblemente, y Harry casi pudo ver el glamour en acción cuando pasó de Terriblemente bello e inhumano a Hermoso y ligeramente sobrenatural. Le había visto. No es que ahora no fuera atractivo, helaría el aliento de cualquiera incluso cuando a pleno día, no por nada era el Sueño Húmedo de medio colegio desde hacía un par de años, pero al menos ahora no lo era en una manera que parecía implicar adoración y sacrificios masivos de sangre.

Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente como para distinguir su cara, vio que tenía una expresión atónita, con ojos inexpresivos, dos peniques brillando ausentemente. Nunca, desde la declaración de enemistad en primer año y la de amistad en el último, las facciones del Slytherin habían reflejado un vacío como aquel: sin sarcasmo, o malicia, o ira, o tristeza... No era el vacío mantenido cuidadosamente para ocultar los verdaderos gestos, sino el vacío de cuando no hay pensamientos, una cáscara vacía bajo la piel y carne. Y sus ojos, tan expresivos habitualmente, aunque fuese para emociones negativas, inertes como un metal cualquiera. No hacía falta haberse enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort y sus consecuencias para ver que tenía un shock emocional bastante fuerte.

La rama en la que estaba sentado estaba un poco alta, pero Harry logró trepar hasta ella con un moderado número de gruñidos y sudor. Se acomodó, bien agarrado por si las moscas, al lado del otro, quien no había mostrado más signos que el ligero glamour de que supiese que el Gryffindor estaba allí, y la sorpresa casi tiró a Harry de la rama cuando al cabo de un momento separó los labios.

-Potter... creo que sería mejor que te marcharas –dijo con una voz hueca y extraña- No te conviene verme estas noches, y mucho menos hoy.

-Draco ¿qué te ocurre? –la situación era un poco extraña como para llamarle por su apellido, y viendo que no obtenía respuesta se imponía un cambio de táctica- Sabes, después de lo que me ha costado subir a esta jodida rama –un vistazo sorprendido del otro al oír el juramento y el tono brusco en la voz de Harry-, más vale que me cuentes lo que te pasa, porque no pienso bajar hasta que me expliques porqué me he deslomado trepando, ¿entendido? –se insinuó una semisonrisa en la cara imposiblemente bella del otro, pero desapareció con rapidez ahogada en una ola de amargura- Draco... no te voy a morder, ¿entiendes? –era una pequeña broma privada entre ambos, que arrancó de nuevo una sonrisa de los labios de Malfoy, pero no tenía ni rastro de humor en ella-.

-No, Potter, pero yo sí podría... –tono serio y amargo, con una mano temblando en el costado, nudillos pálidos de la presión ejercida por el puño sobre la rama- y puede que lo disfrutase mientras... mientras... –se calla, con los ojos plateados llenos de horror y un sentimiento extraño mientras imagina la escena- ...mientras te desangrase. ¿Sabes que he tenido que hacer hoy? ¿No lo imaginas? –continuó en un susurro ronco, y Harry comenzó a imaginar lo que había tenido que hacer con un estremecimiento- No imaginas el horror que sentí al beber, notando la viscosidad al coger la copa, y preparándome para el horror de notarla en la boca...pero no llegó, Potter –a pesar de la empatía que sentía con Draco en aquel momento, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al oír la palabra copa: no había atacado a nadie, como se había temido en un primer momento- Ningún horror, Potter. En vez de repulsión, disfruté paladeándola, como si fuera un vino y no... –continuó en un susurro roto, estremeciéndose aunque Harry no supo precisar de qué era el estremecimiento, y pensó que Draco probablemente tampoco- Ni siquiera pude contenerme para no lamer los restos de la copa como un animal, delante de Dumbledore. ¿A qué extremo de bajeza he llegado? –Harry le miró con la boca abierta, tratando de comprender la situación pero le resultó imposible ponerse en el lugar de algo tan poco humano. No le extrañaba que Draco estuviese asqueado consigo mismo- Y luego esa sensación... de poder, de invulnerabilidad... pero también de hambre, mis instintos diciéndome que atacase a Dumbledore, que desgarrase su garganta y bebiese de la propia fuente, sangre caliente entre carne caliente... ¿Sabes lo duro que es resistir el hambre ahora que sé a qué sabe? ¿Ahora que recuerdo su sabor? –ahora el susurro estaba lleno de vergüenza, una furia consigo mismo que asustó a Harry, preocupado por la estabilidad mental de Draco, pero a la vez le puso los pelos de punta, sus instintos primarios gritándole ¡Peligro!- Así que huí de la oficina, y me fui al bosque, donde me dejé llevar. Estuve cazando...no recuerdo bien a qué, pero recuerdo pelaje, y colmillos, y ojos rojos... se escapó sin que pudiera cazar... y estaba furioso, furioso, deseando encontrar a cualquiera, amigo o enemigo, para beber... hace un rato me encontré aquí, solo, calmado de nuevo, y me vine a sentar, tenía miedo de que pudiese volver esa sensación e hiciese daño a alguien... ¿Sabes lo tentador que me resulta todavía tu latido? No puedo, Potter, no puedo controlarme... y no soy seguro para ti- Draco inclinó la cabeza, totalmente derrotado, y vampiro o no, Harry sintió el impulso de consolarle como a un niño, abrazándole-.

Merlín. Por la descripción, había tratado de cazar a un hombre lobo. Y el hombre lobo había huido sin pelear. ¿Tan aterrador era liberado a sus impulsos? Pero seguía conservando la mente de Draco Malfoy, y ésta estaba en shock, sobrepasada por unos instintos que no eran naturales. Haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad contra sus entrañas, que le gritaban que se alejase de allí a más no poder, pasó tentativamente un brazo alrededor de los brazos del otro, y dejó que la rubia cabeza descansara enterrada en su hombro, ignorando los pensamientos acerca de aquellos colmillos tan cerca de su cuello, susurrando palabras de confort y acunándole ligeramente, a la inversa de aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

Y cuando la espalda del otro empezó a convulsionarse suavemente, y sollozos ahogados se estrellaron contra su pecho, manos pálidas agarradas a su túnica con desesperación, simplemente se mantuvo allí, consolando lo mejor que podía al otro mientras procuraba que no se cayeran del árbol. Finalmente, Draco se calmó un poco, pero se mantuvo oculto en su hombro durante un rato, en silencio.

-Potter... –un murmullo casi infantil contra su capa- ¿te importa que volvamos a la Torre? No quiero que nadie nos vea aquí sentados en el árbol, y menos ahora... Gracias por ayudarme a calmarme, y más después de lo que te he contado...

Harry le dio un pequeño abrazo final y se separó del otro, mirando la cara que ahora tan bien conocía, la palidez estropeada por manchones rojos surcando sus mejillas, y los ojos enrojecidos que le daban un aspecto vulnerable que provocaba un sentimiento protector en su corazón. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio su capa, manchada también de un rojo profundo.

-Lo siento de veras –dijo Draco esforzándose por sonreír, con voz tímida- Lo limpiaré en un momento _¡Extrincate Preservarem!_

Observó incrédulo cómo, con el sólo comando de su voz, minúsculas gotitas rojas salían de su capa y se unían entre ellas y con las que se habían separado de la cara del otro, para formar una pequeña gota que tembló un momento antes de desaparecer con un suave _¡pop!_ cuando ambos estuvieron limpios. Un encantamiento múltiple de levitación y traslación complejo, hecho sin necesidad de varita. Increíble.

Malfoy observó su mirada confusa y agitó la mano con delicadeza para atraer de nuevo la atención de Harry, y trató de poner una mueca falsamente alegre para romper el extraño momento que se había creado, comentando:

-¡Bueno! Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, no quiero que Snape nos encuentre cuando empiece su ronda, o se olerá algo extraño. Temo que hasta sea capaz de detectar este hechizo, como un jodido imán. ¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar? 

Y agarró súbitamente a Harry por los brazos y saltó de la rama, arrastrándole consigo.

Harry trató de ahogar el grito de alarma que pugnó por salir de su garganta cuando notó metros de aire debajo de sus pies. Sin embargo, cuando ya le cruzaba la mente el tobillo roto que se ganaría al chocar con el suelo, notó que algo le frenaba, posándose ambos en el suelo con suavidad. Miró a Malfoy atónito, pero éste se limitó a levantar una ceja tímidamente y señalar hacia la Torre, de nuevo en apariencia normal, disfrazado tras su glamour.

Cubiertos bajo la Capa de Harry, aunque estaba seguro que Draco no la necesitaba para lo más mínimo, llegaron a la habitación, abandonada desde lo que ahora parecían días en vez de minutos u horas, no lo sabía. En ese momento, la fachada de calma y ligereza desapareció del rostro del rubio, que sin embargo retuvo su aspecto humano mientras se dejaba caer, tembloroso, en el sofá.

Se sentó a su lado, en silencio, mientras esperaba a que Draco se calmase lo suficiente y le contase lo que le estaba comiendo por dentro. Poco después, su amigo echó la cabeza atrás en el respaldo y con los ojos cerrados pareció llegar a una cierta paz consigo mismo, comenzando a hablar con tono bajo y mesurado, traicionado por el temblor amargo que subyacía bajo él.

-No sé si has caído en ello, pero últimamente los cambios se han hecho más frecuentes desde que comenzó en Octubre. Cada vez menos días entre cambio y cambio, o, como ahora, dos, tres noches seguidas; y cada vez más difícil... controlarme -escupió la palabra con un siseo que le puso todos los pelos de punta- Dumbledore, sin embargo, sí que lo ha notado. Hoy por la noche, cuando no bajé a cenar, ese fénix que tiene como mascota entró a traerme un mensaje. Tenía que reunirme con él en su despacho después de la cena.

Se interrumpió ligeramente, respirando profundo.

-Cuando subí a verle, me comentó que tal vez el ciclo de cambio se estaba acelerando porque no satisfacía mis necesidades como...como vampiro. Que quizás la solución era calmar mi sed, apaciguarla, o si no el ciclo se aceleraría hasta que el cambio fuese todas las noches. El viejo bastardo sabía que haría lo que fuera por no tener que luchar con esto –dijo con amargura en la voz- y ya tenía preparada la respuesta en la oficina: había conseguido sangre humana de un hospital de Muggles. Me dispuse a hacer el sacrificio de beberla... pero no fue el sacrificio que yo pensaba. Me hallé regodeándome en ella, paladeándola, engulléndola como un animal... o algo peor –Calló durante un momento, su voz culpable y avergonzada resonando aún en la sala- Pero lo mejor vino después. Me sentí... alienado con respecto al resto del mundo, elevado por encima de ese viejo saco de carne...y mi instinto me pedía atacar, destrozar y herir... beber de la propia fuente y no de una bolsa fría. Tuve miedo de no poder controlarme lo suficiente y huí corriendo de la oficina. Aún lo tengo, ¿sabes? Ha pasado tiempo y aún siento el ansia en el fondo de mi mente, Potter- hundió su cara de nuevo entre las manos, y en su tono volvió a introducirse sigilosamente un tinte histérico- ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo? ¿Qué me ha hecho esta maldición? Oh, Merlín, soy un monstruo...

-¡No digas eso! Puede que tu estado actual te haya dado ciertos nuevos deseos o instintos, pero no son más que eso, instintos. Por lo menos puedes controlarlos, no como el profesor Lupin durante la luna llena. Lo importante es que decidiste no rendirte a ellos, y eso es lo que dice mucho de ti. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Draco. Nada de esto es voluntad tuya.

La mirada del otro paseó incómoda sobre sus manos. Quizás no había sido una buena táctica, mencionar al Profesor Lupin, que había sido despedido por los mismos prejuicios que afectarían a Draco Malfoy si el hecho se acababa haciendo público. Definitivamente un tema que no era adecuado sacar en ese momento. Se imponía un cambio de tema, y ¿qué mejor que la intriga y el cotilleo para animar a un Slytherin?

-Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo que te dicho no es fácil asimilarlo, pero debes pensar sobre ello. Ahora, necesito que expliques ese comentario acerca del Profesor Snape. Sabes, el Sombrero no dudó conmigo por nada, y huelo un jugoso chisme en potencia. ¿Qué ocurre con él? –le guiñó un ojo, poniendo una cara maliciosa que arrancó una vacilante sonrisa de Malfoy-.

-¿¡Qué!?- explotó el otro cuando le llegó el rebufo de lo que acababa de decir Harry- Repite lo que acabas de decir acerca del Sombrero, Potter.

-La verdad, el Sombrero Seleccionador tuvo dudas entre ponerme en Griffindor o en Slytherin, pero yo le pedí estar en Gryffindor porque mis nuevos amigos estaban allí, y porque mi padre había ido allí... y porque me acababan de contar acerca de la reputación de tu Casa – el otro emitió un bufido sarcástico- Así que ándate con cuidado, Malfoy, porque puedo llegar a niveles Slytherinescos de malicia y intriga si me provocas... –e hizo una mueca maliciosa como la que tantas veces había visto en la cara de Malfoy, lo que al otro no le pasó desapercibido, viendo la risa que rápidamente trató de ahogar-.

-Por eso frustrabas tanto mis planes...no eras un íntegro Griffindor después de todo...-se levantó y se volvió a dejar caer, atónito, en el sofá, la atmósfera triste de antes totalmente olvidada por el momento- Quién lo iba a pensar... el Chico Dorado de Dumbledore... ¡parte Serpiente como nosotros!

Harry se mantuvo sentado con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, complacido que el humor de la noche hubiera cambiado de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando vio que había asimilado la nueva, más o menos, levantó una ceja a su vez y con una mueca que hubiera sido el orgullo de cualquiera de los Merodeadores originales, remarcó:

-Ya ves... no puedo resistirme a un buen cotilleo... y menos sobre Snape, así que desembucha, Malfoy.

-No debería... pero teniendo en cuenta que eres casi un honorable miembro de la Antigua y Noble Casa de la Serpiente, Potter –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con gesto irónico-, pueden revelársete secretos de la sociedad de Purasangres. Como sabrás, los Snape son otra familia de antiguo linaje mágico, y entre familias de Purasangres todo se sabe. Los linajes más antiguos y prestigiosos tienen todos, o casi todos, parte de sangre no humana, producto de cruces con criaturas mágicas en el pasado. Los Malfoy, y esto es reconocido públicamente, tenemos una gran dosis de Veela corriendo por nuestras venas. Otros, como los Zabini, se rumorea que tienen algo, pero muy diluido, de sangre de gigante- Harry pensó en la figura fuerte de Blaise Zabini con nuevo interés- Los Crabble y los Goyle...bueno, casi salta a la vista que tienen algo de sangre de troll –dijo ahogando una sonrisa sardónica- ¿A qué no adivinas de qué criatura tienen sangre los Snape?

-No será de...-comenzó a decir, una luz encendiéndose lentemente en su cabeza, y gesticulando vagamente hacia Malfoy-.

-Exacto. Se sabe que por las venas de los Snape corre sangre de vampiro... pero entre las familias antiguas se rumorea que corre tanta por sus venas, que con un cruce más... ya no correría del todo. El Profesor Snape es lo más parecido que se puede llegar a ser a un vampiro sin serlo... a excepción mía, por supuesto. Ese hombre es un muy poderoso Mago Oscuro... odiado y temido por muchos, entre ellos mi padre. Y también es un jodido detector andante de Magia Oscura, porque es parte de su naturaleza. ¿Entiendes ahora las precauciones que he tomado para no cruzarme siquiera con él durante estas noches? -hizo un gesto nervioso, sin duda imaginándolo- Los hechizos de contención ayudarán a que no se acerque demasiado al aula, pero si me lo encontrase de frente se olería que pasa algo raro conmigo...y no vale la pena descubrir si las sospechas de Padre son ciertas o no.

Harry no contestó. Trató de conciliar la nueva información con lo que conocía de Severus Snape, maestro de Pociones. Casi podía hacer una lista e irla comprobando, tan bien se ajustaba la nueva imagen a lo conocido. Temperamento volátil, verdadero. Piel pálida, verdadero. Ojos con capacidad de dejar helado o martirizar, verdadero. Impulsos...bueno, más bien oscuros, aunque tratase de contenerlos para con sus Slytherin, verdadero. Involucrado con las Artes Oscuras, verdadero...

Era una nueva luz sobre el hombre. No era un completo desgraciado, sádico y parcial, obsesionado con las Artes Oscuras; sino un hombre marcado por su sangre, como Harry o como Draco, que no podía evitar sufrir su herencia aunque luchase del lado de lo que creía...y que era despreciado sin embargo por casi todo el mundo. Y no le extrañaba que estuviese amargado. Draco tenía que luchar contra sus impulsos varias noches al mes. Snape llevaba haciéndolo desde la cuna, y lo mejor que lograba era ser considerado un sádico amargado por los que le rodeaban. Ciertamente era merecedor de respeto, como el que le profesaba Dumbledore, y no sólo por sus habilidades mágicas, que si se acercaban a las que explicaba el libro, debían de ser temibles.

-Te has quedado reevaluando tu opinión de él, ¿verdad? –comentó Malfoy en voz baja, observándole con atención- Para que veas que en Slytherin no somos todos malignos y viciosos, ni Snape el bastardo que imagináis. Es un verdadero Cabeza de Slytherin, y aunque no sea fácil de tratar, sí, Potter, nos impone disciplina aunque no lo parezca –le miró desfiantemente-. Él nos dio los ingredientes para la poción para suplantar a Blaise, y no nos preguntó nada, así que lo sabía. El padre de Zabini se ha controlado bastante desde entonces –le comentó con expresión seria- Y tampoco es tan parcial como parece: el resto de profesores lo son con nosotros, así que es ojo por ojo, supongo. Pero bueno –comentó más alegremente, dejando que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendiera a sus ojos-, dejemos el tema del Profesor Snape y vayamos a otros cotilleos jugosos: ¿sabías que Millicent está coladita por Terry Boot...?

Un review??? Please???


	10. Show me what you got, baby

Disclaimer: No-Son-Míos. Sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato....

Bueno, tras muuuuucho tiempo sin actualizar (exámenes mandan, sintiéndolo mucho), el primer día que por fin me tomé un descanso, me llegó un cariñoso tirón de orejas de Sakura Kano, y no podía menos que sentir vergüenza... *se hace el harakiri como disculpa a todos vosotros* Si es que fue más que nada por vagancia, ya que ya lo tenía escrito antes!!!

Así que mis más sentidas disculpas a todos, y prometo (más o menos) que no pasará nunca más tanto tiempo entre actualización y actualización. Gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad que me alegráis el día (aunque no haya visto hasta ahora muchos de ellos, dado que ff va un poco mal últimamente). Gracias a: Sly, Rachel, Arel M, Murtilla, Naria, Sofi, Petit Charat, Girl, Inquisidora y por supuesto a Sakura, y a todos los que lo hayáis intentado mandar y no haya aparecido. No os doy más la vara, disfrutad!!!

Sahane

Capítulo 10:  Show me what you got, baby

Finales de noviembre. El castillo ya comenzaba a estar frío y desierto de las habituales parejitas, demasiadas corrientes heladas no eran nada románticas. Pero eso al buscador de Gryffindor le importaba más bien poco mientras se escabullía bajo su Capa hacia la torre de Astronomía, donde, oculta para todo el colegio excepto para dos personas, había una habitación caldeada agradablemente por un fuego encendido un par de horas antes. Ahora se alegraba de haber tomado esa precaución en base a una corazonada que le decía que el buscador de Slytherin hoy no bajaría a cenar, mientras se estremecía bajo varias capas de ropa.

Por fin llegó a la habitación, donde se encontró un espectáculo que ya empezaba a serle habitual: El heredero Malfoy tirado de una manera desarrapada en el sofá, absorto en un libro y rodeado de las tareas encargadas por los profesores. 

Últimamente les habían cargado de trabajo en preparación para el año siguiente, el más duro de todos por los NEWTS que tendrían que pasar al final, y sólo gracias a las ayudas combinadas (aunque ellos no lo supieran) de Draco y de Hermione, lograba mantenerse medianamente al día. Hoy ya había pasado gran parte de la tarde metido de lleno en un trabajo de Transfiguración y no le apetecía segur con ello, así que se había traído la baraja de Snap.

Media hora más tarde, su cara estaba totalmente manchada por la ceniza del juego, y Draco le miraba victorioso desde el otro lado del tablero, cara impecable y pelo perfectamente peinado como siempre, a pesar de haber recibido también un par de explosiones. Curioso (y también un poco harto de las chanzas del otro), decidió preguntarle por qué no tenía ninguna mancha en la cara.

-Es el glamour –respondió con cierta vergüenza- Realmente sí me he manchado, pero me cuesta menos esfuerzo mantener mi apariencia normal que recordar continuamente que debo reflejar las manchas –en un parpadeo aparecieron unos tiznamientos en su mandíbula y mejilla izquierda- ¿Mejor ahora?

-Da igual, era sólo curiosidad. Lo siento si te he hecho avergonzarte, pero creo que no deberías tener tanto miedo de tus poderes, Malfoy –dijo con sinceridad, preparando a Draco para una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerle- Draco -hizo una pequeña pausa, titubeante-, sé que no te gusta recordar lo que eres estas noches, pero me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme lo que eres capaz de hacer... si no te incomoda mucho, claro. Piensa en ello como las ventajas de tu condición, en cierta manera. Es que desde que leí en la biblioteca aquel libro... me he quedado con la duda, ¿sabes?

El otro se quedó silencioso, con una expresión anonadada, los ojos súbitamente serios y fríos, y Harry comprendió que estaba midiéndole, sopesando qué alcance mostrarle y qué efecto le podría producir. La sensación de falta de confianza le dolió como un puñal en el primer momento,  pero la desechó con rapidez. Estaba dentro de la actitud Slytherin, eso era todo. Si Draco no confiase en él, jamás le habría contado cosas personales sobre su padre, o su familia... así que esto no era por esa razón.

Otra idea golpeó su cerebro. Miedo. Pero ¿miedo a qué? ¿a asustarle? Puede. Que él supiera, Dumbledore y él eran los únicos que lo sabían, y con quien Draco tenía una relación de amistad era con él. Viendo el temor que le tenía a sus propios poderes, no sería extraño que temiese aterrorizarle y perderle cuando se mostrase en toda su magnitud. Hasta sólo había visto pequeños detalles, nada tremendamente horrible, pero aquel libro no tenía pinta de mentir...

-Confía en mí, Draco... sé que no me harás nada, confío en ti de verdad –murmuró suavemente, sacando a Malfoy de sus propios pensamientos- Aunque no pasa nada si no estás preparado...

Se quedaron callados, Draco observándole en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos, y Harry deseando que aquello no fuese un punto de tensión en su amistad, ya ligeramente arrepentido de haber sacado el tema a colación.

-De acuerdo... –comentó el Slytherin, con voz baja y mirando al suelo como si temiese los ojos de Harry, avergonzado y temeroso- _¡Locuum expectarum! _ -la puerta de la habitación se iluminó con una luz naranja por un instante, y Harry sintió erizarse los pelos de su nuca por el poder del hechizo de contención- _¡Iznaith coloir!_ –otro hechizo, éste no reconocido pero que le provocó el familiar nudo en el estómago que le ocasionaba la Magia Oscura- Lo siento, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no se pudiera detectar ni rastrear la magia que haga, por si acaso. Aún no tengo claro si algunas de las cosas que puedo hacer son detectables como Magia Oscura...y con ello por el Profesor...

Se quedó callado por un momento, observando con atención la estancia como buscando fallos en el hechizo de contención. Finalmente, alzó los ojos con un suspiro y los clavó en los de Harry, que notó un estremecimiento despertarse en la base de su columna cuando se vio atrapado en unos ojos plateados, llenos de timidez y a la vez de la resolución arrogante de los Malfoy.

-Veamos Potter... ¿qué has leído en el _Bestiarium_ de la biblioteca? –oyendo a Harry emitir un jadeo de sorpresa al decir el título, Draco sonrió débilmente- ¿Creías que no iría a ver qué libros de referencia había en el castillo? No que los haya leído, ya hice esa investigación hace tiempo en mi biblioteca, que, no hace falta que lo diga, es mucho más extensa en esa... vertiente de conocimiento –declaró con arrogancia- Y no creí que, por muy Gryffindor que pudieses ser, vinieses a enfrentarte conmigo sin una mínima idea de lo que era capaz, por muy insensatos que seáis de habitual.

-Eeeeehh –articuló tras unos momentos de sorpresa- Moverse rápido, por ejemplo –en un parpadeo, Draco estaba en la esquina opuesta de la clase, sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar, en otro, detrás suyo, y finalmente sentado de nuevo en el sofá, antes de que hubiera podido articular otra palabra- Euh... vaya, es impresionante, uf –boqueó-. Ni siquiera logro verte en el trayecto. ¿Podrías mantenerte en movimiento a ver si distingo algo?

No podía distinguirlo en el movimiento propiamente dicho, pero vislumbraba un retazo de movimiento cuando el otro se giraba o cambiaba de dirección, un reflejo platado momentáneo en el tiempo infinitesimal que le llevaba realizar ese cambio. Era ciertamente inquietante, y algo mareante porque sus ojos no dejaban de moverse hacia los reflejos que se alternaban por toda la habitación.

-Vale, vale, me estoy mareando algo al tratar de seguirte –inmediatamente lo tuvo delante, con una sonrisita satisfecha aunque con preocupación marcada en los ojos, con el pelo ahora sí revuelto por el aire. Harry no pudo evitar reírse y extender la mano para alisarle los cabellos fuera de sitio, que resultaron ser tan suaves como había imaginado a veces, pura seda plateada. Su estomago se encogió con una sensación extraña, pero agradable, y sus dedos pelearon por permanecer más tiempo en contacto con aquella maravilla- Era broma, no vi lo suficiente como para lograr un mareo de verdad –comentó con ligereza, viendo que el otro se había relajado más al notar su gesto de confianza – También leí lo de la magia sin varita, sobre todo Oscuros, aunque ya lo acabamos de ver, supongo.

-_Incendio_ –el fuego de la chimenea se encendió sin que el otro hicera siquiera un gesto de manos- _Apparate reclinum_ –una silla apareció detrás de Harry, quien se sentó experimentalmente en ella y descubrió que era muy cómoda, más que el sofá- _Conjurate lapin_ –sacó, con un gesto teatral y una mirada irónica, un pequeño conejo blanco de debajo de su capa- _Dissparate reclinum et lapin! –_ Con un audible _¡Puf!_ desaparecieron silla y conejo, dejando a un asombrado y dolorido Harry Potter en el suelo, mientras el otro se reía maliciosamente-.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Malfoy! –frotándose la zona más afectada se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y sonrió a su pesar, mientras que el rubio, que había estado tratando de contener la risa, estallaba en carcajadas- Bueno, tú me entiendes... ¡y encima de que es cupa tuya no te rías tanto! –imperaba cambio de táctica, antes de que Draco le acabase contagiando la risa- También mencionaba algo acerca de volar, o levitar, pero que no estaba confirmado... –Aún riéndose, el otro se elevó cerca de medio metro en el aire, sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno- Vaya, supongo que esto lo confirma... parece estupendo el poder volar por uno mismo, sin escoba.

-No creas, Potter- con una floritura teatral, se inclinó y retornó al sofá-, de momento sólo logro levitar a esta altura, así que la belleza del vuelo y todo eso sigue siendo un concepto un poco alejado para mí también. Y ¡tachán!, eso es todo lo que puedo mostrarte, si hay alguna habilidad más, no viene en los libros ni la he descubierto aún, pero te mantendré informado... no sea que sufras un trauma de la curiosidad, ¿eh?

Harry sonrió a su vez, prefiriendo no contestar a la pulla, y y otra vez cayó el silencio entre ambos, pero esta vez flotaba como un manto agradable en vez de incómodo o tenso, mientras miraban la danza de las llamas en la chimenea. Apartó sus ojos del espectáculo rojizo y miró el perfil del otro, tan familiar ahora para él, y de nuevo la sensación desconocida le calentó de nuevo el pecho. ¿Era posible de verdad el sentirse a gusto en medio de un silencio? Nunca había tenido una amistad así, donde no importaba el no estar hablando o planeando todo el rato, sino simplemente estar. ¿Era serenidad? No lo sabía, pero mientras pudiera disfrutar de ella, tampoco le importaba.

Las llamas provocaban reflejos en el pelo de Draco y en sus ojos de mercurio líquido, capaces de expresar tanto y tan poco a la vez. Se preguntó si algo de la sensación tenía que ver con el magnetismo del vampiro que se ocultaba bajo el glamour, y si se sentiría así también si viera realmente al Draco cambiado. Era extraño mirar a alguien y no saber en realidad a qué cara estabas mirando.

-Draco... sé que esto es algo personal para ti, pero por una vez, ¿por qué no me enseñas lo que hay debajo de todo ese glamour? –murmuró con timidez, temiendo romper la paz de la escena. El otro se giró y le miró, con una ligera alarma en su mirada- No es que prefiera tener problemas de hipnotismo involuntario –_aunque ya los tienes normalmente_, continuó una voz en su cabeza- pero me gustaría saber cómo eres ahora en realidad. ¿Por favor?

Malfoy le miró, temor, vulnerabilidad y sarcasmo no dicho mezclados en sus facciones, pero se calló la negativa que visiblemente pugnaba por salir de sus labios.Tras un momento de silencio, dejó caer de forma súbita todo el glamour que estaba usando.

El aliento de Harry se congeló en su garganta. Ni la primera noche Malfoy se había dejado ver así, sus primeros instintos haciéndole adoptar una apariencia más humana, como camuflaje. Un gemido áspero escapó de sus labios a la vez que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban dolorosamente. Esto era lo que había entrevisto desde la torre, pero el juicio de entonces no se aproximaba para nada.

Una cabeza, dos brazos, dos piernas... pero ahí acababan las similitudes con un ser humano. _No humano_, repetía su mente, _no es humano_. Ante él tenía a un dios Oscuro, un ídolo merecedor de adoración ente fascinada y temerosa, con un aura de poder que parecía llenar toda la sala con una sensación agobiante, haciendo flotar ligeramente sus ropas y cabellos.

Las luces de la habitación parecieron perder intensidad, y lo único que destacaba, creando su propia oscuridad dentro de la oscuridad, era Draco, con la piel iluminada por un frío fuego interior, la cabeza rodeada de una mata de fuego plateado que hacía su cara más enjuta. Los labios normalmente pálidos tenían un tinte rojo intenso, y no lograban ocultar la punta de los colmillos afilados como cuchillos. Pero lo que le había dejado clavado en el sitio eran los ojos. Si es que aún se podían describir como ojos. Ardían locamente con un fuego interno, plata líquida que veía todo y más allá de ti, con una sensación de calor y frío intenso a su través. Pensó que se ahogaba lentamente en aquellas aguas argentinas, y no le importó lo más mínimo.

Y entonces algo imposible sucedió. Los labios de la criatura que tenía enfrente se curvaron, entreabriéndose para configurar una sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con la impresión que causaba su aspecto general, y que era de ¿anhelo? ¿temor?; e inmediatamente tuvo delante a Draco Malfoy, otra vez camuflado tras la ilusión del glamour, observándole atentamente con inquietud.

-Vaya...-dijo, sin querer herir los sentimientos del otro, buscando cómo expresarse sin hacer pensar a Draco que le había asustado, aunque fuese verdad en parte- Merlín, casi prefiero que estés con el glamour puesto, Draco. Hace un momento no podía ni articular palabra de lo hipnotizado que estaba. Tu aspecto da ganas de salir corriendo y a la vez prosternarse y rendirte culto- Una sonrisa triste asomó en los de nuevo pálidos labios- Imagina entonces tratar de tener una conversación contigo en ese estado: Barboteos por mi parte y miradas inquisidoras por la tuya, sin duda. Pero te agradezco que hicieras el esfuerzo de mostrarte, Draco.

-¿Tan horrendo parezco? ¿Tan inhumano? –la comprensión azotó a Harry. El otro no sabía el efecto que provocaba, probablemente no se viera demasiado diferente- Parecía que se te iban a salir los ojos del susto... al jodido Chico-Que-Se-Enfrenta-A-Voldemort-Y-Vive! –Draco esbozó una sonrisa amarga, y el Gryffindor supo que no debía contarle la verdad. No si pretendía que siguiesen siendo amigos y que Draco Malfoy no se hundiese en la depresión-.

-Tu aspecto no es horrendo... –_nunca lo es_ finalizó una voz en su cabeza, siendo rápidamente acallada por el resto de sus pensamientos- Es..., no sé cómo describirlo. Es hermoso, pero a la vez temible, con un aura negra rodeándote de esa manera... –una emoción indefinible pasó por el rostro de Draco, pero se desvaneció inmediatamente. ¿Qué había dicho mal?- Es intimidante y seductor a la vez. Todo lo que pudiese describir oscilaría así, entre los dos extremos, pálido y a la vez Oscuro, terrorífico pero atractivo... Supongo que está por encima de las descripciones, como cualquier criatura mágica –gesticuló frustrado, impotente para poner en palabras su visión, pero calló al ver la cara triste del rubio- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, Potter? –espetó, un destello de la antigua furia brillando en sus ojos de forma desagradable- Realmente estás aquí por amistad, ¿o sólo para tener más datos que contarle a Dumbledore y a tus amiguitos cuando vuelvas corriendo a su vera esta noche? Ni siquera yo sería tan loco como para asociarme conmigo, después de lo que has visto. No soy una buena compañía, ni tengo paciencia para pequeñas charlas sociales por compasión. Así que si vas a quedarte por pena o por miedo, lárgate –se giró hacia la ventana, dolido y asustado por haber mostrado tanto de sí-. ¿Me has oído?

-Sí, Draco, te he oído –contestó con suavidad, adivinando el tempestuoso estado de ánimo del Malfoy- Pero no estoy aquí por nada de eso. Realmente creo en esta amistad, y te respeto, no te compadezco ni te temo. De la misma manera, tú podrías sentir lo mismo por mi cicatriz, ¿no? –la postura del otro se quedó rígida por un momento, y Harry supo que el argumento había calado hondo- Creo que ambos sabemos lo que es verdad y lo que no, y escucha, Draco: No pasa nada, no pienso salir corriendo por ver eso, porque te aprecio y valoro tu amistad, no tus habilidades ni tu situación. ¿Me entiendes tú a mí?

El otro calló, su silencio expresando mejor que cualquier palabra la incertidumbre que sentía, y su renuente aceptación. Fuera lo que fuese que Draco temiera, Harry estaba seguro de que no sería ésa la última vez que saliese a relucir.

Un review??? Please??? Venga que ya nos acercamos a los 100...


	11. Un compte de fées

Disclaimer: No-Son-Míos. Sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato....

Bueno, pensaba haber actualizado antes, porque realmente no quería dejaros, o más bien, quería saber, qué opinábais de este nuevo capítulo. Pero el 11 de marzo, y todo lo que ello conllevó, se cruzó en el camino de todos los españoles. 

Y creedme, lo hubiera hecho antes si no, ya que tiene algo de lo que muchos llevais pidiendo desde hace puf... tiempos inmemoriables. SÍ. Eso. Lo que hace que una tenga que poner la advertencia de slash en el resumen y en los disclaimers, para evitar flamers indeseados. Ahora tengo que agradecer a los que me habéis dejado estupendos reviews (aunque aún no llegamos a los 100... qué penita...), pero bueno, realmente... ¿qué hacéis aún leyendo esto? Id! Id! Id! (nos ha llevado 11 capítulos llegar a ello, disfrutadlo...)

Capítulo 11 -Un compte de fées-

-Potter, ¿has cogido la capa y unos guantes como te dije la última vez?- inquirió una cabeza rubia nada más que Harry entreabrió la puerta de su aula en la Torre- Porque aunque sé que tu sueño oculto es llevar MI capa con los Colores de Slytherin, no permitiré que me la robes como la primera vez- era una pulla sin malicia, pues ambos sabían que a Draco no le importaba nada una capa más o menos, es más, se había negado a que Harry se la devolviera, argumentando que "_es una obra de caridad estética, Potter_"-.

-Sí, pero aún no sé para qué los quiero, Malfoy. Tiemblo sólo de pensar en qué puede ser lo que tu retorcido sentido de la diversión nos puede deparar esta noche... ¿no prefieres una partida de Snap? Prometo que hasta te dejaría ganar y todo –una sonrisa maliciosa, casi Malfoyesca, asomó en los labios del Gryffindor. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que Malfoy casi siempre perdía de forma estrepitosa a ese juego, y ya llevaban cuatro barajas incendiadas por "estar trucadas", según éste- ¡_Ouch_!- Se encogió bajo el ligero capón que le propinó el rubio, notando el tacto de los dedos del otro marcado como fuego líquido en su piel. Maldición, Draco sabía como dar collejas-.

-Ya, ya, dejando aparte el tema de barajas manipuladas o no... sabes que una apuesta es una apuesta, Potter. Yo gané, así que haremos lo que yo quiera. Lo que es lógico y natural, claro –sonrió con un rastro de la arrogancia que antes tanto detestaba en Malfoy, pero que ahora entiendía que tenía más de un matiz- _On y va_!

Habían sido unas semanas duras para Draco Malfoy, batallando con la autoaceptación y la renuencia a sus cambios, pero también habían traído sorpresas para Harry Potter. 

Primero, que el rubio se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida, ocupando el lugar dejado por sus dos amigos de Gryffindor, que también estaban librando sus propias batallas sentimentales. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a ese grado de confianza y respeto con un Malfoy? No lo sabía, pero estaba grato por ello. Quizás había sido eso lo que había entrevisto aquella noche, eones atrás, lo que le impulsaba a perseguir el conocer al otro. 

A veces, cuando no podía dormir, pensaba en aquel día en el tren, y en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera rechazado a Draco Malfoy. Seguramente se hubiera ahorrado muchos disgustos y detenciones, ya que los Malfoy eran ciertamente viciosos con aquellos que les herían en alguna forma, como había podido comprobar. Y el rechazo puntuaba muy alto en su lista. 

Y puede que un amigo fuera de Gryffindor le hubiera dado más amplitud de visión sobre los acontecimientos. Cierto, la lógica del Slytherin era ligeramente retorcida, y ácida como el demonio, pero refrescante. Harry podía hablar de una manera con Draco como no podría con sus más directos amigos, dejando ver su parte de Slytherin, lo que era un alivio después de tanto tiempo siendo el perfecto Gryffindor. 

Finalmente, había descubierto que sus sentimientos por el rubio no eran exclusivamente de amistad. Probablemente nunca lo habían sido. Había sido todo un choque reconocer que sentía cierta atracción por Draco,  a)un chico y b)su peor enemigo hasta ese año. Suponía que eso tenía algo que ver con el aura de Malfoy, pero en noches insomnes pensaba en cómo siempre Malfoy había sido capaz de despertar fuertes reacciones en él, y eso le dejaba aún más confuso. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a discernir qué era exactamente lo que sentía, pero era una respuesta que se le escapaba por el momento. 

¿Y en qué lugar le dejaba eso? Harry Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, ¿era gay? ¿Bisexual? ¿Víctima de sus hormonas? Tampoco conocía la respuesta. Y quizás de momento tampoco quisiera conocerla, concentrándose en disfrutar de su amistad con Draco. Fuera lo que fuera, tendría que quedarse platónico por el momento.

Y si a veces se quedaba mirando su perfil clásico pero delicado, o cómo sus ojos reflejaban chispas doradas bajo la luz de las llamas, o cómo se humedecía los labios cuando estaba indeciso sobre qué decir... bueno, trataba de que el otro no le sorprendiera, al menos.

Y si también a veces se despertaba en medio de la noche, sudoroso, con el recuerdo de unos ojos grises tras sus párpados... bueno, tampoco le molestaba.

Aún no le había mencionado nada de esto a nadie. Ni a Ron y a Hermione, nada acerca de sus dudas sobre su orientación ni por supuesto nada sobre el Slytherin. La reacción del pelirrojo le preocupaba bastante, siendo temperamental como era. No quería una pelea como la de su cuarto año, y todos sus instintos le decían que era un hecho seguro: una vez que se enterase, sus gritos iban a llegar a Hogsmeade. 

Y además, todo el mundo seguía considerando que el Gryffindor era exclusivamente heterosexual, después de la fuerte atracción por Cho Chang en cuarto y quinto año, y después de haber salido en un par de citas con Ginny, empujado por su hermano mayor. Pero esto era completamente diferente, otro nivel de atracción, tanto físico como mental, que nunca había sentido antes. 

Y que no tenía derecho a sentir, suponía. Draco nunca sería más que su amigo. La opción lógica hubiera sido alejarse de Draco, que era el objeto imposible de sus anhelos, el Conquistador de Hogwarts con su conocida mala fama, pero no había podido. No tenía ninguna posibilidad, y si eso podía acabar con su amistad, prefería mantener la fachada de amigo a secas.

Se justificaba con la excusa de que Draco, que había llegado a abrirse como nunca antes a nadie, se vería abandonado si lo hacía, herido de nuevo. Pero la verdad era que Harry no quería alejarse de él. A pesar de que su corazón se hubiera encontrado con el proverbial alfiler de plata en el cesto de algodones en el que había vivido, no podía, ni quería, cesar su amistad con el rubio.

Asi que callaba y disimulaba, encerrando esas nuevas dudas bajo llave, porque sabía que Draco ahora necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, con quien reírse... y él también. Si no más, por lo menos eso.

Bajaron por las escaleras, cubiertos por su Capa, Draco ahogando risitas y pinchándole sin piedad en el costado, donde sabía que tenía cosquillas, y el otro protestando entre risas, capturando sus manos y apartándolas. Eso de estar mágicamente cambiado, y por lo tanto, muerto, era un hándicap a la hora de devolver las cosquillas. De repnte, se dio cuenta de que estaban en la Entrada Principal, y se paró en seco.

-Malfoy... ¿a dónde vamos? ¡Está nevado y hace un frío de mil demonios!- tiritó sólo de pensar en poner sus pies en medio de tanta nieve- ¿Es éste tu gran plan nocturno? ¿Que Potter pille una pulmonía? Vaya, Draco, juro que eres maligno...

El susodicho le guiñó un ojo, y puso la expresión maligna más ridícula que se le ocurrió, y que, casualmente, era clavada a la de un famoso villano de televisión, lo que arrancó una carcajada del único de los dos que sabía lo que era un aparato de televisión.

-Vale, viendo que has descubierto y humillado a mi malvado plan, supongo que tendré que abandonarlo y usar el plan B- con una mueca burlona, hizo un rápido gesto con la mano hacia las ropas de Harry- _Isolate caldarium_ –inmediatamente, el viento dejó de colarse entre sus recovecos y fue sustituido por un ligero calor- Listo, debería durar un par de horas, si notas que se acaba antes lo repetiremos. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir con el plan?

-¡Pero si no conozco el plan!

-Muy mal, pero eso, desorientado Gryffindor, no te excusa de su cumplimiento, como las leyes. Además, un pequeño paseo no te vendrá mal, ¿o quieres ponerte rellenito de no hacer ejercicio? Le quitaría la emoción al próximo partido de Quiddicht, ¿eh? –le palmeó con suavidad el estómago, erizando todos los pelos de Harry a pesar de que debajo de tanta ropa, la presión fuera casi imperceptible- Bien, _continuons_!

-Pero...pero...-Draco le arrastró, tirando de una de sus mangas, a través del helado campo de Quiddicht, hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido- ¡No pienso entrar ahí y... y... y no estoy gordo! –logró articular finalmente, una vez que se habían detenido- ¿Estás loco? ¡Es el Bosque Prohibido! ¿Recuerdas lo de primer año?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Potter, pero últimamente fíjate que me he dado cuenta de que no es tan aterrador como recordaba...o que yo lo soy más de lo que pensaba- le tiró un guiño con malicia, que le desarmó- De cualquier manera, he estado paseando por él las últimas noches, y he descubierto algo que te quiero enseñar. No te preocupes, conmigo estarás seguro –esa frase resonó en su interior, poco en su vida era seguro, y es verdad que sentía que ésa era una de las cosas. A la vez, también encendió un pequeño fuego en su pecho, de orgullo y de algo más, aunque la frase no estuviera dicha en el sentido que anhelaba-, no hay nada, o casi nada, que se vaya a atrever a atacarnos, y en ese caso, soy ducho en el arte de huir sin peligro... al fin y al cabo soy un Slytherin, ¿no? Venga, ¿confías en mí?

El tiempo pareció detenerse al oír esa frase. Había sido pronunciada en tono ligero, pero las implicaciones eran más serias para ambos. Hasta su amistad se había basado en pasar rato juuntos, bromear, confiarse recuerdos u opiniones... en fin, irse conociendo, pero sin necesidad de asumir ningún riesgo además del estado de Draco. Pero ahora lo que el rubio le pedía era dar un paso más, que pusiese su seguridad personal en sus manos, entrando en una zona donde Dios sabía que se podía encontrar, confiando en que lo sacaría de allí sano y salvo. Y mientras el corazón le respondía "Sí" con calma, imperturbable, no podía evitar oír una voz conocida en la cabeza, de su parte más racional, que tenía muy presente el odio hasta hace unos meses, susurrándole "¿Estás seguro?"

Pero no por nada era un Gryffindor, que actúan siempre antes con el corazón que con la cabeza. Tragó saliva y enfrentó los ojos de Draco, siempre llenos de emociones ardiendo en una hoguera en el fondo de los iris, corrientes profundas en un falso mar en calma. El otro le miró a su vez, sonriente aún pero escrutándole con un reflejo de inseguridad, el miedo al rechazo claramente presente. Se preguntó vagamente a cuántas personas les dejaría ver ese lado más vulnerable, en vez de la fachada Malfoy.

-Pues claro, Draco –dijo en un tono bajo y suave, no característico en él, que arrancó una mirada sorprendida de los ojos platino- Claro que confío en ti. Si no, ¿qué demonios hago en medio de la nieve a...-miró su reloj- a las 11 de la noche?

Malfoy sonrió de forma cálida, completa, iluminando sus facciones de forma especial, como pocas veces había podido ver. Harry reprimió las ansias de bañarse en aquella sonrisa, poseer esa intimidad entre sus labios, para que aquella luz iluminase el vacío que sentía en su pecho... y no dijo nada, solamente esbozó otra a su vez y se dispuso a seguir al otro hasta las mismas puertas del infierno si era preciso.

-De acuerdo –el tono de Draco era serio, sin rastro de ligereza, aunque pronto cambió al tono despreocupado más habitual en él- Escucha, tendré que disminuir algo el glamour para que las cosas sepan a lo que se enfrentan, espero que no te importe. _Et maintenant...¡allons!_

Le agarró del brazo con suavidad, y se adentraron en el bosque. Exteriormente, Draco no parecía lo más mínimo preocupado por lo que les rodeaba, pero el mero hecho de que se mantuviese en silencio y no con su cháchara habitual indicaba bastante. Caminaron durante un rato, lo suficiente como para que ya no supiese ni por dónde iban ni cómo regresar, aunque también tenía que contribuir el que estaba perdido en la contemplación del otro. No había vuelto a verle así desde el incidente del árbol. Resplandecía extrañamente entre la blancura del suelo nevado, gobernando entre el frío blanco y las sombras del bosque, que parecían disminuir al paso de sus ojos llenos de luz de luna. No era raro que ningún animal se atreviera a atacarlo, incluso sin revelar su verdadero aspecto, ya que era una mixtura de hermosura y salvajismo. Sin embargo, para él, predominaba la hermosura, estuviera en el estado que estuviera, porque era su Draco. Se sentía atraído hacia su fuego interior como una polilla a la llama, buscando calentar el espacio vacío que le pesaba en el corazón.

Caminaba con un paso líquido, grácil, y Harry detrás se sentía como un niño de tres años aprendiendo a caminar, tropezando con ramas que parecían apartarse bajo los pies de Draco, crujiendo la nieve bajo sus pasos, como quejándose de la intrusión a aquellas horas, y tratando de seguir la marcha del otro, obviamente no afectado por el cansancio.

Finalmente, se detuvieron cuando vieron la luz filtrándose entre unos troncos cercanos, indicando la presencia de un claro. Draco retomó el glamour, no que eso sacase al Gryffindor de su hechizo, y poniendo un dedo sobre los labios, le indicó por señas que se acercase con cuidado.

Al principio, nada era fuera de lo común. Un claro pequeño, cubierto de nieve sin hollar, bañado en la luz de la luna. Se giró con expresión dubitativa, pero el otro le contestó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa que indicaba que sabía más de lo que daba a entender. Volvió a mirar con atención.

De repente, lo vio. Un chispazo blancoazulado, y un pequeño remolino de nieve que se elevaba por un momento, con un tinitineo casi inaudible. Poco después, otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que el claro estuvo lleno de pequeños remolinos danzantes, chispazos y unos tinitineos caóticos pero musicales. Lo observó fascinado, no atreviéndose casi ni a respirar, asustado ante la idea de espantar a lo que quiera que fuera que lo provocara, cuando oyó un suave susurro a su lado.

Draco estaba arrodillado en la nieve, a pocos centímetros, y sobre su mano desnuda sostenía uno de aquellos pequeños remolinos, la nieve reflejándose en sus ojos de un gris tormentoso. Le hablaba con suavidad, en susurros musicales que reconoció como la otra lengua materna de su amigo: francés.

-_Ma petite fée, t'es belle pour moi en dansant comme ça, belle parmi toute cette beauté.._.-levantó los ojos que reflejaban la luz azulada, y vio cómo  el Gryffindor estaba allí, observándole, y con una sonrisa se dirigió de nuevo hacia el remolino- _Ma belle, danseras-toi pour lui? Je t'en prie, ma p'tite fée, ma belle d'hiver, danse pour lui..._

Gesticulando suavemente con la otra mano, le indicó que se arrodillara, extendiendo su mano, y le quitó uno de sus guantes. Ahogó un jadeo al notar el frío de la noche, pero la mantuvo extendida, no sabiendo qué esperar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el remolino se elevó de la mano de Draco y suavemente, tímidamente, se posó en la suya, mientras que la mano del otro se posaba en su hombro, dándole confianza.

Miró absorto al pequeño remolino, y fue entonces cuando la vio. En el medio de la nieve danzante, una pequeña criatura, similar a una mariposa azulada, aunque con unos bonitos rasgos, giraba delicadamente, mirándole con unos ojos tímidos pero decididamente inteligentes. Sonrió, emocionado, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose en un pequeño paso de baile. La observó bailar, inmóvil para no espantarla, mientras a su lado, oía a Draco susurrar de nuevo en francés, sin duda algo halagador, puesto que ella les sonreía a ambos y se sonrojaba ligeramente, dedicándoles extraños pasos de baile.

Y entonces ocurrió. Notaba el aliento del otro pasar junto a su oreja, el tacto de sus dedos marcando a fuego la piel de su hombro, el liviano peso de la criatura en su mano, los susurros tan sensuales... Se sintió ligero, fuera de sí mismo en cierta manera,  su corazón acelerándose al ritmo de las vueltas del remolino, liberado de todo pensamiento superfluo y concentrado solamente en las sensaciones, en la interminable especulación sobre el tacto de los labios de Draco, en su textura...

Se giró suavemente, enfrentando la cara de Draco, antes de posar, con suavidad, con delicadeza infinita, sus labios en los otros. Fue un beso gentil, casi etéreo, donde sus pieles apenas se rozaban, y el aliento de ambos se mezclaba en un remolino privado, cálido uno y frío el otro, dejándole una sensación indescriptible.

Duró tan sólo un instante, antes de que Malfoy, paralizado por la sorpresa, reaccionase y se apartase  en un movimiento que cortó el aire, sobresaltado. Eso sacó de su ensueño a Harry, y provocó la huida de la pequeña bailarina.

La realidad regresó en plena forma tras las breves vacaciones que se había tomado, impactando en su cerebro con un reajuste doloroso. Acababa de besar a Draco. Besarle. Él. Así, de la manera. Y había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y Draco se había retirado. Le miró, confuso y ligeramente arrepentido por actuar así, y vio que el otro portaba una expresión similar de confusión. Incluso de arrepentimiento, aunque había sido totalmente unilateral. Las palabras se atrincheraron en su lengua, negándose  a abandonarla, desconocedoras de que su cerebro aún estaba en shock.

-Mira, Draco, yo... Lo siento, no s- empezó a decir, sonrojándose furiosamente, pero fue interrumpido por el otro, cuyas facciones reflejaban un semialivio, la confusión de hace unos instantes disolviéndose en su mirada como rayos en una tormenta de verano-.

-No pasa nada, Harry, yo sí que lo siento. No recordé el efecto de las Hadas de Invierno en los humanos, no debí exponerte a su Encanto de Amor... ¿Estás mejor ahora? –le miró con preocupación, buscando signos residuales de encantamiento- Sé que no era tu intención, no hace falta que te disculpes, la disculpa ha de ser mía, en todo caso. Siento que haya ocurrido esta situación incómoda, de verdad.

Se calló, dejando que Draco creyera lo que quisiera. Ya había visto la nula reacción que había despertado su beso en el rubio, nada más que algo embarazoso, mientras que para él había sido algo tremendamente íntimo y especial. Su corazón le gritaba que, hadas o no, lo desmintiera, le agarrase por la túnica y lo volviese a besar, vampiro o no; pero por una vez escuchó a su mente e hizo caso omiso del dolor que se anclaba en todos sus nevios como delicadas agujas de plata. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, ruborizado, y siguió al otro fuera del claro.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta sin hablar, perdidos en sus pensamientos, avergonzados cada uno por motivos diferentes. Harry saboreaba en su memoria los labios de Draco, el olor a vainilla de su cara, sintiendo el aliento frío refrescar el calor que inflamaba sus venas, recordando la seda de su piel... Draco...quién sabe lo que pensaba Draco. Por eso, quizás ninguno reparó en el tronco semienterrado en la nieve, sobresaliendo negro contra el blanco deslumbrante del borde del bosque. Como si fuera el último obstáculo que el bosque, frustrado, les oponía antes de que salieran de su seno sanos e intactos.

Tropezó torpemente con él, trastabillando brevemente antes de caer de bruces en la nieve. Oyó el inicio de la carcajada del otro, pero se cortó para ser sustituido por un jadeo sorprendido. Levantó los ojos, con mirada ansiosa, y se tropezaron con el borde de una túnica negra como la noche. Un ligero trayecto más hacia arriba, y negro carbón sustituyó a negro, en la mirada furiosa del Profesor Snape.

Y ahora... en vez de agradecer como siempre a los que perdieron un minuto de su tiempo dejándome apoyo y 'cariñosas' reprimendas en los reviews, merecen mi más sincero apoyo para todos aquellos que perdieron mucho más que eso en los atentados del 11 de marzo. Y como no sé que decir ya, mejor remitirme a mi entrada en el livejournal, para sólo decir: ASESINOS.

Lo siento si no es lo suficientemente alegre, pero no se puede hablar de un tema así sin caer en la rabia. 

Besos, 

Sahane.

_Por las víctimas, por la Constitución, contra el terrorismo. PAZ_


	12. Encuentros y desencuentros

Disclaimer: No-Son-Míos. Sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato....

Uffffffffffff!!!! Por fin otro capítulo!! Realmente no debería estar navegando por internet a estas horas, pero mis sentimientos de culpa por no actualizar ya estaban llegando a un punto de masa crítica. Y encima os había dejado con uno de los pocos cliffhangers que hay en la historia... no tengo perdón.

Bueno, que aprovechando la semana santa, y las 'vacaciones' (Vacaciones? No conozco eso teniendo 3 exámenes en las dos semanas siguientes a ésta...ummm...qué feliz era en el instituto estudiando de víspera... ^-^), por fin he podido pasar a ordenador el siguiente capítulo. Aprovechando esto, tendré que explicaros porqué a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán más lentas:

        una, que es un poco escogida para escribir, resulta que prefiere el papel de toda la vida en vez del word, y claro, mientras que en verano tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para empezar a pasarlo a PC, ahora... no tengo tiempo casi ni para actualizarlo. Así que ahora estoy en una situación de historia escrita (bueno el final lo tengo esbozado, pero decidido) pero sin mucho tiempo para teclearlo ni subirlo a la red. Pero no os preocupéis, que acabaré por subirla del todo, lo prometo. Sólo... tened paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? *tira un beso a todos los que se desesperan al leer esto*

Por otro lado, ¡me están traduciendo al portugués! Me siento tan orgullosa de mi 'beb'... Gracias Lin!

¿Qué más? Ah sí, ya hemos pasado de los 100 reviews, lo que también me hace una sahane muy feliz... y la autora del nº 100 es Akasha! Cielos, mereces un premio de pequeño adelanto del capítulo nº 13 cuando lo tenga, así que déjame tu dirección, ¿de acuerdo? A todos los demás, gracias por vuestro apoyo (y los mensajes de continúa...ayudan que mis sentimientos de culpa suban... es broma), y venga, que no os entretengo más. Después de un mes, os lo merecéis todo.

Besos, Sahane

Capítulo 12: Desencuentros

-¡Potter!- gruñó fríamente- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos está haciendo fuera del dormitorio a estas horas? ¿Las palabras "toque de queda" no significan nada para esa, o mejor falta de, cabeza suya.? La estupidez ancestral de su Casa no excusa esta situación, se lo aseguro -Harry no necesitó usar muchas neuronas para darse cuenta de que estaba en graves problemas. El Profesor estaba lívido de furia, temblando de ira mientras le gritaba, en vez de en su usual tranquilidad hiriente. Envuelto en una de sus habituales capas negras, la figura amenazante parecía estar a punto de perder el control de su paciencia. Y de repente, pareció reparar en la presencia de Draco, unos metros más allá, girándose para enfrentar al otro- Y usted, señor Malfoy, quiere decirm...

Se calló súbitamente, y miró con intensidad a su estudiante favorito, la mano dirigiéndose hacia un bolsillo de su túnica que, Harry apostaría su vida a ello, contenía su varita. Una ola de serenidad y curiosidad descendió sobre las facciones de Snape, pero habiendo visto la furia de antes, Harry comprendió que era pura fachada. Recordó el temperamento volátil del Profesor, y la nueva calma no le tranquilizó un pelo, viendo las habilidades de Snape como espía. Estaban metidos hasta las orejas en problemas, y tendrían suerte de salir intactos.

-Señor Malfoy –comentó en una voz falsamente tranquila, pero infinitamente peligrosa por la rabia acumulada que se percibía en ella, como nunca antes le había oído. Definitivamente en grandes problemas- ¿qué demonios está usted haciendo aquí? Y, oh, ¿podría acabar con el hechizo de glamour que está haciendo, AHORA? ¿Y explicarme cómo ha llegado ese conocimiento a su poder recientemente? –las palabras eran afiladas como cuchillos, y Harry pestañeó al oír el perentorio "AHORA"-.

Draco se revolvió incómodamente bajo la mirada incandescente de Severus Snape, claramente renuente a dejar caer el glamour que estaba usando. La mano de Snape empezó a tensarse peligrosamente sobre su varita, y una vena empezó a destacarse en su sien izquierda, indicativo claro de la conveniencia absoluta de desaparecer lo más rápido posible de un radio de, bueno, unos cuantos kilómetros. Bastantes. Muchos.

-¿Acaso no me oye, joven Malfoy? –el tono ahora haría temblar a una estatua, y efectivamente arrancó un escalofrío de Malfoy- ¡Le he dicho que acabe con el jodido glamour! ¿Está CLARO? –el temperamento de Snape estaba al grosor de un cabello para soltarse, y el aire alrededor suyo comenzaba a cargarse mágicamente, asustando a Harry. Jamás había visto nada igual en nadie, no esa furia ciega-.

El objeto de esa furia miró hacia abajo, renuente, pero con un suspiro malcontento cedió a la petición, obviamente valorando ambos males. Snape palideció aún más, si cabe, la cara desencajada, y con un siseo totalmente venenoso, dio un paso hacia atrás, sacando su varita en un relámpago de movimiento. Apuntó directamente al corazón de Draco, con un agarre algo tembloroso pero que Harry no dudó que era letal.

-Potter, aléjese de aquí, ¡ya! –rechinó entre dientes apretados, la tensión en el aire tan espesa que era un milagro que ambos siguieran respirando aún- ¿A qué coño espera?

Harry miró a Malfoy, que aparecía otra vez con toda su figura impresionante, rodeado de una blancura que no podía compararse al fuego frío de su piel, destacando claramente con un aura oscura que se arremolinaba alrededor suyo. Tenía un aspecto totalmente inhumano, bañado por la luz de la luna, y a pesar de que tenía una postura calmada, intentando no parecer amenazante, era difícil cuando sus ojos brillaban con una luz feral hipnotizante y toda su persona, o no-persona, exudaba un aire letal y magnético.

Dio un paso hacia el rubio, posando la mano en su brazo, sorprendiéndose ante la sensación de poder que encontró su mano, y se volvió para encontrar la mirada sorprendida de su profesor, quien sin embargo no desvió su varita ni un milímetro, los ojos enloquecidos y furiosos más allá de todo límite. Las oleadas de poder surgiendo de la negra figura eran mareantes.

-Profesor... cálmese –empezó a decir, con la voz más calmante e inofensiva que supo adoptar. Snape parecía fuera de control, y era terrorífico. Ahora entendía en parte el miedo a los Magos Oscuros, y el respeto de Dumbledore y los Slytherin por aquel hombre- No es lo que parece...y Dumbledore está enterado de... de la condición de Malfoy –Snape les dedicó una mirada furiosa, pero con un tinte dubitativo en el fondo de sus ojos negro carbón- Si nos permite que vayamos a su oficina, seguro que se aclara todo, pero cálmese, por favor.

-¡No me diga que me calme, Potter! –aulló el Maestro de Pociones, obviamente furioso contra ambos y nada calmado. Harry logró ver, por unos instantes, un aura negra como la de Draco perfilar su silueta, con unos pequeños colmillos como complemento. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Draco nunca le había dado esa sensación de miedo feral, ni perdido del todo el control- ¡Iremos a ver a Dumbledore cuando yo lo diga!

-Señor...-intervino la voz argentina de Draco, donde el magnetismo era evidente, tratando de aparentar la menor amenaza posible- Es cierto lo que dice Potter, el Director está al corriente, y le juro por el honor de los Malfoy que no intento ser ninguna amenaza para los dos. Si quiere comprobarlo, estaré gustoso de acompañarle, pero sólo tranquilícese un poco, le prometo que no soy ningun peligro, señor.

El Profesor Snape continuó unos momentos como estaba, con los ojos ardiendo como carbones encendidos y la boca apretada en una pálida línea de resolución, pero ambos podían ver que el peligro inmediato había pasado, ya que la energía mágica rodeándole estaba volviendo a su estado normal. Finalmente, cogió aire en un par de inspiraciones profundas, relajando apenas su agarre sobre la varita, recuperando cierto autocontrol. Un autocontrol difícil, según lo que Draco le había contado de los Snape.   

-De acuerdo –ambos expiraron con alivio el aire retenido en los pulmones. Harry nunca había estado tan contento por tener que ir a darle explicaciones a Dumbledore- Iremos a la oficina del Director, a ver qué tiene que decir del tema. Sin embargo –y su voz fue gélida en este momento, dejándolo bien claro-, lo haremos bajo mis condiciones. A partir de ahora, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni una intención, joven Malfoy. O no tendré reparos en usar los recursos a mi alcance para evitar todo peligro, ¿comprendido? –la amenaza impactó de lleno, en Draco, quien palideció aún más. Mala señal pensar acerca de los recursos de Snape- Usted, señor Malfoy, caminará delante de mí, y usted, señor Potter, también irá delante, pero separado de Malfoy. Las mismas reglas se aplican a usted. Use el glamour para evitar el riesgo de ser visto así por otras personas –la voz, fría y de negocios, le trajo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Qué tipo de negocios llevaba Snape no era algo para ser recordado en esa situación- Vamos, caminen.

El camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore pareció durar siglos, con la espalda erizada ante la intensidad de la mirada furiosa del Profesor. Se le encogía el estómago cada vez que movía ligeramente un brazo al caminar, o trastabillaba ligeramente. Estaban a un filo de ser maldecidos hasta el olvido, y sin embargo Draco caminaba de forma elegante y despreocupada, como si no tuviera ninguna preoupación en el mundo. Tenía agallas para mantener el tipo, o quizás eso era parte de ser un Malfoy, pero no era plato de gusto estar en el extremo receptor de la varita de un Snape más allá de la furia. Ni siquiera de un Snape controlado.

Fue un alivio ver las familiares gárgolas de piedra que custodiaban la entrada a la oficina del Director. Ahora sólo esperaba que estuviera despierto, porque no confiaba en el autocontrol del otro un minuto más de lo necesario.

-Sorbete de limón –gruñó el profesor, y se deslizaron hasta permitir el acceso a unas escaleras de piedra, que, girando, ascendían hasta la puerta de la oficina-.

Sin esperar permiso ni contestación, Snape abrió la puerta de la oficina con un gesto de su mano libre, y Harry pudo notar todos los pequeños pelos de su nuca erizarse ante la magia desatada en aquel pequeño gesto. Más cosas que se confirmaban acerca del profesor, entonces.

Dumbledore estaba sentado a la mesa, en lo más mínimo inmutado por la intrusión de uno de sus profesores a aquellas horas en su despacho. Sin embargo, la chispa de alegría de sus ojos se desvaneció rápidamente cuando levantó la vista hacia Severus Snape. Allí sentado, con una túnica de noche azul profundo y un gorro del mismo color, y la expresión preocupada que acudió a su rostro, parecía un abuelo preocupado. Sin embargo, su figura aún imponía la presencia de un mago poderoso. Cómo lo lograba era un misterio para todos.

Sus ojos penetrantes les dedicaron un vistazo rápido, y creyó detectar una chispa de diversión en ellos, antes de volver a posarse, con preocupación, en el otro adulto.

-Calma, Severus, calma –y conjuró una cómoda silla de piel para que se acomodase, a lo que el otro mago se negó rotundamente, su temperamento aún a flor de piel. Al ver que no sería tan fácil, suspiró y les indicó a ellos que se sentasen en las sillas del despacho- Te aseguro que el joven Malfoy no representa un peligro en este momento, Severus, puedes bajar la varita –el otro no hizo ningún gesto para bajarla- Por favor, recuerda que al fin y al cabo son dos estudiantes, cálmate...

-¿Qué cojones importa que sean dos estudiantes, Albus?-comentó con furia contenida- ¿Piensas acaso que no sé lo que puede llegar a hacer en un segundo? Lo sé por puta propia experiencia, así que no me  trates como a un idiota de primer año. ¿Y por qué me encuentro a un estudiante de mi Casa de esta manera? -siseó, mirando a Draco con una mezcla de odio y preocupación-

-¡Severus, lenguaje, por favor! –cortó Dumbledore con sequedad, para continuar luego con más gentileza- El joven Malfoy no nos ha causado ningún peligro desde el comienzo del curso, y tenemos su palabra de honor en ello. Aparta tu varita de él, ¿quieres? Estás tenso, lo comprendo, pero puede ocurrir un accidente y...

-¡Puedo controlarme bastante, gracias! –la paciencia de Severus estaba otra vez en el límite, ante los dos alumnos anonadados- No necesito ni sillas, ni tazas de té –añadió con desprecio al ver la bandeja conjurada por Albus-, ni consuelo como si fuera un mocoso. Lo que necesito es una jodida explicación de esto, ¿entendido? –cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, y entonces Harry reparó, como un pez sacado del océano, en toda la magia que se había ido acumulando en la habitación hasta aquel momento- Sólo una maldita explicación...

-Severus... –comenzó el director, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente- Sé que no fue el mejor momento para que te enterases de esta situación, ni el mejor tipo de recordatorio- los ojos de Snape se abrieron rápidamente y si antes pensaba que se había calmado, estaba equivocado. Contenían toda la furia del infierno ardiendo fieramente, y el aura negra se dibujó en su silueta con fuerza por un instante. Se preguntó vagamente qué sería lo que le habían hecho recordar-, pero cálmate, por favor, y trataré de explicarlo entonces.

Un par de inspiraciones profundas y una demostración admirable de autocontrol después, el Profesor Snape se sentó en la silla conjurada, y aceptó la taza de té. Ahora los ojos negros no reflejaban niguna emoción, deliberadamente neutrales. Sin embargo, las palabras desmentían esa impasibilidad, cargadas de veneno mientras le contaba al Director cómo los había encontrado y lo que había pasado desde entonces.

-Bien, Severus, hablaremos luego del tema de que los dos estuvieran fuera del castillo a estas horas de la noche, y ahora pasaremos a las explicaciones de una vez por todas –el tono de Dumbledore era conciliador y calmado, actuando como un bálsamo para los allí presentes- A pesar del deseo del joven Malfoy de que su condición permaneciese en absoluto secreto aparte del joven Potter y de mí, es cierto que es necesaria una explicación para ti, como Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y como profesor en éste colegio –miró hacia Draco como pidiendo el permiso, y éste asintió con la cabeza, gravemente- Severus, supongo que has oído los rumores sobre la familia Malfoy...

Harry observó cómo a medida que Dumbledore iba desgranando la historia, la furia iba desapareciendo de su agarre sutil en la figura del Profesor, para ser sustituida por una comprensión incierta por unos instantes y luego por la máscara habitual de Snape. Era desasosegante la capacidad que tenían ambos, Snape y Draco, para ocultar totalmente sus sentimientos y reacciones, haciendo imposible saber qué se les pasaba por la cabeza.

Pero era mejor esa nada que la furia de antes, y se alegró de que hubiera encerrado todo aquel temperamento volátil bajo llave, voviendo a ser el Snape que conocían y que... bueno, que conocían. Nunca pensó que ese hecho pudiera darle un alivio tal, pero la verdad es que lo prefería al Snape de hacía unos minutos, mucho más aterrador y peligroso. Ahora entendía mejor lo que decía Draco de estar a distancia de un Mago Tenebroso como él, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Una vez finalizada la historia, se mantuvo un silencio incómodo entre los tres, dado que el Director, como siempre, parecía inmune a la tensión de la sala y estaba tomando su té tranquilamente. Draco, por su parte, se revolvía imperceptiblemente en la silla, arriesgando miradas preocupadas al silencioso Maestro de Pociones. Obviamente la opinión del Profesor Snape le importaba bastante más de lo que dejaba ver, porque si no estaría relajado y aparentando ninguna preocupación en el mundo. 

Por supuesto Harry estaba con los nervios de punta, y él sí que no se preocupaba de disimular su angustia con respecto a Snape. Obviamente, la habían cagado hasta el fondo, y ésa era su preocupación. Y la mirada enfadada del Maestro de Pociones era prueba suficiente, sin necesidad de contar con las dos explosiones que habían ocurrido desde el final del relato y el súbito cambio de color en las ropas de Dumbledore a un horrible verde vómito.

Una vez que la magia residual en la habitación se hizo de nuevo imperceptible, el Director retornó calmadamente la túnica a su color habitual, y se giró hacia ellos, todo rastro de sonrisa borrado de su cara.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos... estoy avergonzado de su poca madurez. Salir de los límites de Hogwarts en plena noche... –comentó con dureza, y Harry supo que esta vez no se escaparían del castigo. Chico Dorado o no, la paciencia del Director tenía un límite, y estaban oscilando sobre él.- Señor Potter, mientras que las visitas nocturnas a la Torre de Astronomía son una buena acción para acompañar al señor Malfoy, permitiré su continuación sólo bajo la condición de que permanezcan en los límites del recinto, ¿está claro? Y por favor, retorne antes a su Torre, puesto que no permitiré que se duerma en más clases, ¿entendido? –Harry asintió con la cabeza baja, debidamente avergonzado. Nunca antes había roto las normas del colegio por algo tan trivial.- Y usted, joven Malfoy, mientras que seguiré permitiéndole acceso al Bosque para que caze, piense en lo estúpido de sus acciones arriesgando la vida de un compañero que no tiene la misma capacidad de defensa que usted. Además de la posibilidad de haber sido visto por otra persona además del Profesor Snape, lo cual debería recordarle las consecuencias, ¿entiende? –Draco asintió, pensativo. Probablemente el avergonzamiento no estaba en su rango de expresiones-. Bien, mientras que este asunto se merecería una deducción de puntos, no puede realizarse por razones obvias, así que su castigo será una detención con el Profesor Snape , mañana a las siete. Invéntense el motivo para sus compañeros. Y espero una disculpa formal al Profesor mañana, por las molestias que ha sufrido esta noche. Ahora, cada uno a su Casa, sin perder más tiempo. Buenas noches.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, arriesgando fugaces miradas al silencioso Profesor. Sin duda mañana tendrían que oírle, y sin la presencia mediadora de Dumbledore. Salieron con prisa, ruborizados pero en secreto aliviados de que las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal como parecía, teniendo en cuenta que aún estaban vivos (más o menos, en el caso del Slytherin) y dentro de Hogwarts. Se dirigieron a la puerta como uno solo, buscando la salida de aquel ambiente incómodo.

Una vez fuera, intercambiaron miradas de alivio, pequeñas sonrisas rompiéndose en sus labios, y tomaron las escaleras sin mediar palabra. Bajaron al vestíbulo y se dispusieron a tomar rumbos separados, pero Draco le tomó del brazo con suavidad y le dijo:

-Siento haber sido tan irresponsable como para meterte en este lío, Potter. De verdad creí que no sobreviviríamos a esta noche –reprimió un escalofrío, rompiendo la fachada de calma- Juro por Merlín que apestaba a sangre y humo, y jamás le había visto perder los nervos de esa manera. Pensé que estábamos muertos en aquel momento.

Yendo hacia el dormitorio, Harry dio sinceras gracias a Merlín de que Snape, viniendo de un _tête-à-tête _con Voldemort, no les hubiera maldecido hasta las cejas.

Leído? Por qué no decirme lo que opinas? Review!


	13. Interlude: Draco Malfoy

Por fin, tras tanto sin actualizar, estoy de vuelta!!!!

Bueno, en realidad no debería, porque tengo el peor examen del año en menos de una semana, pero creo que hoy por la mañana mis neuronas se plantaron y exigieron descanso. Así que por fin me he puesto y he acabado de teclear el siguiente capítulo, pero antes... éste es el premio para las personas que me dejaron el review nº 100. Ellas ya lo han visto, pero le he hecho un par de mínimos cambios... Gracias, Akasha y Beby!!! (por cierto, sois de harrypotterslash?es que me suena...)

No es una pieza que haga avanzar la trama, pero es una visión de la historia desde un punto de vista que no es el de Harry... Puede que choque un poco el estilo con el de los capítulos, pero tened en cuenta que la parte por donde vamos ahora fue escrita en el verano, y este interludio fue escrito hace un mes, más o menos. Quizás clarifique algo las cosas para el próximo capítulo... o más allá guiño y señal de 'pista, pista!'

A ver si le doy un repaso al capítulo 13 y lo cuelgo esta noche o mañana. Os dejo que me voy a estudiar... otra vez... deprimida

Besos a todos, y lo siento por la espera...exámenes mandan ;-(

Interludio: Draco Malfoy

Las primeras horas de la mañana son las más duras en esas noches para Draco. Incapacitado para salir fuera debido al riesgo de madrugadores intempestivos, el joven debe resignarse a pasar las horas hasta el amanecer en actividades menos arriesgadas, lo que quiere decir una palabra: estudio.

Pero la Transfiguración e incluso Pociones tienen un límite, y es en esas horas vacías, justo antes de la salida del sol, cuando los minutos se alargan interminablemente bajo el peso del silencio nocturno.

Es entonces cuendo más sufre la contradicción entre su mente, que manda señales de cansancio, y su cuerpo, que arde con una energía poco menos que preternatural. Alguna vez, antes de este año, antes de todo el cambio en su vida, Malfoy había sufrido la ocasional racha de insomnio, y la situación en esos momentos es desagrabablemente parecida: un deseo consciente de dormir y la imposibilidad física de lograrlo.

Draco suele usar esas horas para pensar. Años de aparentar ser un pequeño heredero engreído y el perfecto Mortífago en potencia le han enseñado a valorar los momentos en los que puede bajar la guardia y_ pensar._

Y hay tanto que merece consideración desde que la maldición se activó... Quién puede sospechar ó ser capaz de descubrir su secreto, qué consecuencias y planes de acción tomar en previsión de un hecho así, cómo afecta la situación a su valor como posible aliado de la Luz y los beneficios que puede obtener si cierra esa alianza.

No, Draco no es ningún tonto, ni ningún Gryffindor, y sabe que ambos líderes, tanto el Señor Oscuro como Dumbledore, poseen sus propias agendas ocultas e intenciones. Quizás Dumbledore lo oculte mejor, pero Draco no piensa acabar siendo un peón para ninguno de ellos. Será, como siempre ha sido, su propio amo y señor, como corresponde _aux vrais_ Malfoys, como es su destino y _son maléfice_.

Sabe que mientras que no acabe su educación en Hogwarts no está obligado a revelar su baza ante el Señor Oscuro, puesto que no será Marcado antes excepto que la información se le vaya de las manos, y en ese caso no necesitará ser Marcado. Será el perro faldero de Voldemort en esas noches y un esclavo bajo _Imperius_ el resto del tiempo, y es demasiado Slytherin como para no poseer cierta noción de lo horrible que se verá obligado a hacer.

Otros asuntos, más comunes, siguen salpicando sus pensamientos de noche en noche: las alianzas cambiantes dentro de su Casa, los planes contra las otras Casas, el Quiddicht, los estudios, los ocasionales flirteos y relaciones... En cierta manera, es reconfortante reconocer que esos pequeños detalles no han cambiado a pesar de las circunstancias, que su vida aún retiene una pátina de normalidad pese a todo.

Sin embargo, el mayor cambio, aparte del físicamente evidente, ha sido Potter. Harry. Aún le es difícil comprender al Gryffindor, y menos aún el porqué del cambio en su _status quo_ como némesis de la escuela. En cierto modo, era un rol en el que se sentía cómodo, real. Porque el odio y el rencor habían sido furiosamente reales, _de ça_ Draco _n'a aucune doute_. Potter y él se habían odiado desde el primer día en el tren, el día del rechazo inicial.

Y cómo había dolido aquél rechazo. El ofrecimiento de su amistad, de su confianza, por un impulso que aún se le escapaba hoy día, y el estúpido Gryffindor respondía con aquel desprecio. A pesar de tener sólo 11 años, Draco había visto rojo en aquel momento. Había necesitado de toda su sangre fría para ir a un compartimento vacío, coger la parte de sí mismo que estaba gritando '_¡sangre!_', y sepultarla muy profundamente dentro de sí, para mantener la fachada de calma que se le había inculcado desde la cuna. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazar la amistad de un Malfoy? Era una ofensa para sí y para todo su linaje, y como consecuencia, su propia sangre le exigía retribución. Daba igual que la culpa fuera suya por romper las reglas y ofrecer algo tan valioso como su amistad casi sin conocer al otro. _Un Malfoy ne connaisait pas l'erreur._ El rencor posterior, las encerronas, las bromas, las delaciones a _Père_... habían sido totalmente intencionadas y dirigidas.

Y sin embargo, aquella noche a principios del curso, había sido un punto de inflexión para su concepción del Gryffindor. Porque lo que había oído era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba oír, y la reacción tampoco se ajustaba a la prevista. Demonios, él no se hubiera preocupado un décimo de lo que Harry lo había hecho si el caso fuera al revés.

Pero cuando, poco después, Harry había aparecido por la Torre, totalmente vulnerable ante su enemigo, y había confiado ciegamente en Draco... bueno, eso había cambiado la situación un poco más. La demostración de confianza ciega del Gryffindor había más o menos subsanado la humillación pasada, y aunque no hubieran pronunciado la palabra 'amigo' hasta tiempo después, había sido ésa noche cuando el ofrecimiento se había repetido y había sido aceptado. Draco nunca hubiera pensado que la vida diera segundas oportunidades y héte aquí que que ahora era amigo del Gryffindor.

La verdad es que aún no se lo había dicho con esas mismas palabras, pero la idea empezaba a rondarle por la cabeza. Un agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por Draco, expresado en el ofrecimiento formal de la amistad de un Malfoy. El otro, habiéndose criado con esos salvajes Muggles, probablemente no sabría lo que en realidad significaba, y eso hace la idea de hacerlo, y ser aceptado, mucho más dulce, sin pensar que el interés inclina la balanza. Mordred, Harry es demasiado Gryffindor como para poseer ese tipo de codicia.

Mientras, esta noche había mucho más que pensar que de habitual. Si poseyera una circulación fluida, la adrenalina aún estaría corriendo por sus venas. Snape. La confrontación en el terreno abierto, notando las ondas de magia oscura deslizarse con fluidez desde la figura tan afín a lo que Draco era. Padre le había dicho que los Snape eran un linaje poderoso, pero tanto... La tensión de dirigirse, a punta de varita, a la oficina de Dumbledore. La reprimenda y la decepción que notaba emanando de la figura del Profesor. Los indicios de que la historia de Snape era mucho más misteriosa de lo que parecía, incluída la familiaridad con el Director.

Sin embargo, todo aquello no se acercaba a lo más emocionante de la noche. Si se concentraba, aún podía notar el tintineo en sus labios donde Harry había posado los suyos. Extraño que un beso tan casto como aquél, cuando Draco no era ningún santo en aquellas materias, aún estuviese dando vueltas por su mente. Un par de segundos, un breve toque entre los labios... y había sido deliciosamente excitante.

Quizás por ser de quién era. Harry. Potter, el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor. Bastión de lo puro y decente. Quien probablemente jamás había ido más allá de algunos magreos con Chang y con la Weaselette. Incluso siendo totalmente inintencionado, por el hechizo de las hadas, había sido algo bonito. Demasiado bonito como para ser real.

Mientras que Draco Malfoy no hace ojos ciegos a la belleza masculina, tampoco hace ojos ciegos a la realidad. Y la realidad es que Harry Potter acabará con Ginny Weasley, ahora que la Sangre Sucia ya se ha liado con el Weasley y Chang aún está muy ocupada en llorar a Diggory. Pim pam pum, romance habitual, familia feliz, cientos de hijos pelirrojos y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Cualquier otra suposición, cualquier otra idea, es una pérdida de tiempo y de neuronas. De todas maneras, Draco sabe que no podría limitar su relación con el otro a los breves e impersonales encuentros a los que está acostumbrado, no con el grado de amistad que ha logrado poseer con Harry. Y no puede permitírselo, ni puede exponer a Harry a ese riesgo. Porque un Malfoy no puede, ni debe, perder jamás el control, y amar es una forma de pérdida de control. Y Draco sabe que podría llegar a amar a Harry, tiempo y oportunidades suficientes, si empezase una relación impersonal. Ya se deja bastante ir en la simple amistad, como para arriesgarse a algo más.

Para él la realidad será un matrimonio adecuado, una relación lo suficientemente cordial como para asegurar un nuevo Heredero Malfoy, y una vida lujuriosa pero vacía. A veces se pregunta si no será ese desapasionamiento lo que llevó a Padre a inclinarse a los pies del Señor Oscuro. A matar, violar, conspirar... a introducir esa chispa de pasión que los Malfoy tienen prohibida.

Draco deja escapar un suave suspiro, notando los efectos del incipiente amanecer en su cuerpo. No es una sensación desagradable, al contrario que el cambio al caer la noche. Sólo consiste en un adormecimiento progresivo, recobrando el calor perdido al perder su humanidad para la noche, y caer en un profundo sueño con los primeros rayos de sol.

Se va hacia su cama, introduciéndose con gratitud entre las cálidas sábanas, y con el roce de la tela se da cuenta de que no todo él está cansado, por lo visto. No es una sorpresa desagrabable el descubrir que ciertas reacciones físicas también ocurren en su forma de vampiro, y los pensamientos acerca de Harry le han obsequiado con una semierección antes de irse a dormir. Ciertamente parecía delicioso con aquella cara de confusión y sonrojo tras romper el encanto, con ojos verdes como esmeraldas empañados ligeramente con el deseo residual, y labios tan suaves y cálidos...

Merlín, volver a pensar en ello ha empeorado el problema. Buscaría el alivio rápidamente si no fuera porque está tan cansado que ya no puede mantener los ojos abier...

Con un gemido de satisfacción casi inaudible, Draco Malfoy se duerme para soñar con imágenes de piel suave, gemidos y suspiros, ojos verdes y manos fuertes, sin dudar que el despertar traerá consigo un problema de sábanas pegajosas.

Traducciones( de éste y del capítulo 11, ya que todo el mundo lo pide):

_Un compte de fées _= Un cuento de hadas

_On y va_! = vamos!

_Et maintenant...¡allons! = y ahora, vamos!_

_Ma petite fée, t'es belle pour moi en dansant comme ça, belle parmi toute cette beauté.._._Ma belle, danseras-toi pour lui? Je t'en prie, ma p'tite fée, ma belle d'hiver, danse pour lui... = _Mi pequeña hada, eres hermosa bailando para mí de esa manera, bella entre toda esta belleza. Mi bella, ¿bailarás para él? Te lo ruego, mi pequeña hada, mi bella de invierno, baila para él...

_aux vrais = a los verdaderos_

_son maléfice = su maleficio/maldición_

_de ça_ Draco _n'a aucune doute = de éso Draco no tiene ninguna duda_

_Un Malfoy ne connaisait pas l'erreur = Un Malfoy no conoce el error_

_Père_ = Padre__

Visto? Pues dadle al botón de review! Dad ánimos a una pobre estudiante...


	14. Volare

Bueno! lo prometido es deuda, y le he dado un formato rápido al capítulo porque, reconozcámoslo, si no lo hago ahora no lo haré hasta la 2º semana de julio cuando por fin acabe los exámenes... (parece tan lejano... sigh)

No sé, no acabo de estar contenta con el capítulo, quizás no logro expresar y explicar los motivos de Harry tan definidamente como están en mi mente, para que no parezcan...no sé, salidos de la nada, o sin motivo. Ojalá que el próximo capítulo los aclare, dado que será casi un POV de Harry ( y como lleva escrito siglos en papel, supongo que es una coincidencia afortunada, Rinoa) .

De momento, pensad en canon!Harry, en cómo las circunstancias de su infancia le han hecho inmensamente fiel a sus amigos... y, ¿cómo puede valorar un sentimiento mayor que amistad alguien que jamás ha conocido nada parecido? Es un poco críptico, lo sé, pero espero que tengáis en mente esto mientras léeis el capítulo (la necesidad de dar explicaciones sobre un personaje ya me indica que no lo manejado bien, pero.../sigh/ ya es la tercera revisión que hago del capítulo)

PD: Me acabo de dar miedo pensando en que sí, lo que empezó como un pequeño fic de romance, tiene trama! Y POVs de personajes! E incluso planes para incluir más trama en los capítulos ya escritos (pero no tecleados, ummm)... realmente me he quedado un poco de piedra al darme cuenta --'

Como siempre, sabéis que estoy abierta a cualquier duda o comentario sobre el fic, es más, sin un beta, los que podéis ayudar a mejorar el fic sois vosotros, que sois unos cielos con los reviews. Anyway, to give the credit where is due, gracias a:

gala snape (ummm, he tardado más en actualizar :-( , pero espero que te guste)

darla malfoy (espero que el interludio te gustase, es Draco no?)

nica (gracias!)

Katsu-dark (el enfado, aparte de lo explicado aquí, tiene alguna causa más... que se verá mucho más tarde, me temo)

Katherine (gracias! espero que este nuevo ande a la altura-)

Naria Burfoot (gracias, a mí tb me encanta snape, aunque akí tnga un papel un poco secundario...es un placer escribir sobre él)

Akasha y Beby (mis reviewadoras nº 100!)

Murtilla (gracias!)

lunalunera(espero que te gustase underwater light... éso sí que es un fic)

Arimachan (gracias por partida doble ,-) , está en schnoogle, creo)

DIMalfoy (una de mis habituales...gracias por todos los reviews!)

Nocens calamus (gracias por el premio /sonrojo/ )

JasminMalfoy (hombre, miedo miedo... eso intentaba, pero gracias!)

angelgótico (gracias!)

Ufffff... ¿alguien tiene ahora alguna duda de porqué no suelo contestar review por review? Me he quedado agotada...

**Capítulo 13: Volare**

_Hoy, a las 11, espérame en la Puerta Principal. No olvides la escoba. _

_Harry._

Enrrolló el pergamino y lo ató cuidadosamente a la pata de la altiva lechuza. No sería la primera vez que daba un buen picotazo. Maldito bicho. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que era muy inteligente, y a Draco le respetaba claramente, así que seguían usándola para llevar los mensajes, a su pesar. Eran tal para cual, ese pajarraco y el Slytherin.

Draco no había aparecido esa noche por el Comedor, habiendo oscurecido mucho antes de la hora de la cena. Lo que sólo significaba una cosa. Esa noche, era su turno en revancha por la detención de hacía tres días. Harry proponía el plan, le gustase al Slytherin o no.

No es que hubiese sido para tanto, si uno desdeñaba el hecho de limpiar calderos y mesas durante una maldita hora con un cepillo de dientes, pero era una detención al fin y al cabo. En realidad, había sido la menos dura que había tenido jamás, y Snape no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario durante el castigo. Cuando le indicó que podía irse con un gesto brusco, se sintió sorprendido de la brevedad de la detención. Hasta que comprendió, al ver que Draco permanecía detrás, que la intención de Snape era hablar a solas con el rubio. Tartamudeó las disculpas, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable mientras las decía, y fue contestado con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una mirada indescifrable, como siempre. Salió de la clase sintiéndose un poco más digno de sí mismo, incluso si Snape no le había contestado vocalmente.

No sabía qué temas habrían tratado los dos Slytherin, pero de cara a la galería todo seguía su curso normal. Snape le odiaba, Malfoy hacía de su vida pública un infierno, y Ron y Hermione no apartaban los ojos el uno del otro, y mucho menos sospechaban nada de su amigo. Harry estaba en ascuas sobre cómo actuaría ahora Draco en privado. No es que pensase que el beso unilateral hubiese cambiado algo... pero una parte de su mente tenía derecho a soñar.

Antes se helaría el infierno que Draco Malfoy, el sueño húmedo femenino de Hogwarts, y Casanova oficial, pudiese sentir...bueno, no sabía aún lo que sentía él mismo como para pensar en lo que pudiesen sentir los demás. ¡Y por alguien como él! Harry no se hacía ilusiones sobre su sex-appeal, siendo bajito, escuchimizado y siempre con su mata de pelo indomable. Cierto, había tenido admiradoras ( _y admiradores_, pensó con un escalofrío al imaginar la cara de Colin Creevey), pero sospechaba que habían llegado atraídos por el brillo de su imagen pública. Y Draco... Draco Malfoy era el perfecto príncipe de Slytherin, deseado incluso a pesar de su imagen pública. La diferencia estaba clara. Así que más le valía quedarse con lo que tenía, y esperar que aquello pasase pronto. Hasta entonces, la única vida sentimental sería la que viviese a través de sus amigos. Triste. Muy triste.

Retornó a la Torre de Gryffindor con un paso medio melancólico medio expectante, y cogió su escoba, comprobando que, con rodeos y escaleras móviles de por medio, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la cita. Se cubrió con la Capa y atravesó la Sala Común con cuidado –no quería, ni podía, contestar a dónde demonios iba con su escoba y las ropas de Quiddicht a aquellas horas-, saliendo a los pasillos desiertos.

No había nadie en la puerta cuando llegó, con algunos minutos de adelanto. Malfoy llegaría tarde, por supuesto. Estaba mirando el campo nevado de fuera cuando una mano en el hombro le sobresaltó, retirando su Capa de Invisibilidad y dejando a un molesto Harry Potter al descubierto.

-¿Cómo demonios-

-Cálmate, Potter. Respira, hombre. Nadie más puede detectarte así, sólo el increíble oído y olfato de Mr Criatura Oscura, aquí presente –hizo una ligera reverencia teatral-, me permitieron saber que estabas ahí parado. Tu Capa sigue siendo jodidamente útil para escapadas y bromas varias. A ver, ilumíname con tu misterioso plan, ése que oh Merlín, incluye una escoba y ropas de Quiddicht, antes de que mi ínfimo corazón reviente de la curiosidad...

-Primero, devuélveme mi Capa, cleptómano –Draco hizo un falso gesto de ofensa, tirándole la Capa-, y segundo, aunque no posea la patentada malicia de Slytherin a la hora de hacer planes, como paseítos a la luz de la luna... –el Slytherin le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo- te desvelaré mi GRAN plan... vamos a jugar al Quiddicht.

-¡Oh! _Ne me dis pas_! –se tapó la cara con las manos, como un niño totalmente sorprendido- Totalmente insospechado, Potter...

Dejó salir una amplia sonrisa, correspondida por otra del Gryffindor, quien sin embargo no dejó de darle una suave colleja para que cesara su teatro. Seguro, eso provocó una retahíla de protestas de Draco, quien argumentó que le había agredido para reducir su eficacia en el Quiddicht, qué Slytherin de Harry... Harry vagamente se preguntó cómo se sentiría el acallar esas protestas con sus labios, y sonrió ausentemente.

Se ocultaron bajo la Capa, murmurando un útil hechizo que borraba sus huellas en la nieve, y se dirigieron sin ser vistos hasta el campo. Mientras caminaban lado a lado, Harry se sintió intoxicado por la presencia del otro a su lado, por su olor a canela recién molida y vainilla, sintiendo un calor antinatural correr como fuego por sus venas, y buscó un tema de conversación que le distrajera de aquello, antes de que agarrase al otro y le besase hasta quedar inconsciente. Calma, Harry, calma.

-Draco... ¿de qué hablaste con el Profesor Snape? ¿Está aún furioso contigo?

-En cierta manera, sí está furioso aún –contestó tras una breve reflexión-. Furioso por mi irresponsabilidad, pero entiende los motivos que me llevaron a no contarle antes lo de mi estado. Supongo que le defraudó un poco que no tuviera la confianza para ir y decírselo, pero eso no lo dijo. Sin embargo, me pidió perdón por su reacción exagerada de la otra noche. No puedo decirte nada de las razones... no creo que jamás me las cuente, es un hombre muy reservado... _et avec mótif_. Con motivo, quiero decir, perdona –tomando el silencio atónito de Harry como una pregunta, continuó con tono ligeramente defensivo-. Sé lo que otras Casas pensáis del Profesor Snape. Es duro con vosotros, y favorece a mi Casa descaradamente. Pero seguro que jamás habéis pensado en cómo se comportan el resto con Slytherin. No igual, por supuesto. A nadie le importa si es justo para las Serpientes o no. Nuestra palabra vale menos que la de cualquier otro, y nuestros castigos son más duros. El Profesor Snape nos conoce, conoce a nuestras familias, sabe lo que es ser un alumno de primer año y que unos Gryffindors de sexto te insulten y empujen en un pasillo –su voz se tiñó de amargura-. Sabe lo que es ser transfigurado en un hurón y pateado contra la pared, sin preocupación de las dos costillas rotas que te cause. Sabe lo que es ser marcado ya antes de ser Marcado. Y se preocupa de verdad por nosotros, y es el único que lo hace –dijo con sencillez, con una honestidad brutal-. Cuando tenemos un problema que no podemos solucionar entre nosotros, sabemos que podemos acudir a él. Por supuesto, también es severo con nosotros... pero en el buen sentido, siempre inculcándonos lo del honor y el orgullo personal... –Le dedicó un guiño, tratando de levantar el ánimo, mientras Harry se sonrojaba, pensando en todas las veces que había visto a Fred y George molestar a un pobre Slytherin de primer año, y cómo se había reído con ellos. Se sintió disgustado consigo mismo- Porque podremos ser unos cabrones... pero ante todo somos una Casa, y exigiremos el respeto que se nos merece, quieran o no.

-Lo siento Draco... nunca había pensado en cómo tratan a vuestra Casa...

-Bah, dejemos el tema, o acabaré arruinando el humor de la noche. ¿Decías que de qué hablamos? –comentó más ligeramente, cambiando el tono- También hablamos de cómo controlar mis nuevas habilidades... unos cuantos consejos interesantes, y me estuvo contando algunas experiencias propias. Gracias a Mordred que tiene un control férreo, o ya habría volado la mitad del castillo con sus cambios de humor. Espero ser capaz de lograrlo, o a medida que maduren mis poderes tendré que encerrarme lejos de la gente. Imagina lo que debe de ser vivir con eso cada día, todos los días desde la cuna. Dan escalofríos, ¿verdad? –se sacudió instintivamente, y Harry conmiseró al Profesor de Pociones al oír sus palabras-. Me ha prometido no informar de mi situación a... otras personas, porque respeta mi decisión. Que lo desapruebe o apruebe, eso no me lo ha dejado ver, pero algo es algo –Harry sabía por experiencia que Snape no informaría a Voldemort de ninguna manera, pero Draco, parecía, no estaba enterado del juego de espías que Snape tenía entre manos O quizás pensaba que Harry no lo sabía. O quizás sí pero no hablaba de ello por seguridad. O quizás... Nunca se podía saber con un Slytherin- Y adivina qué: se ha ofrecido a darme lecciones en Magia Oscura, para afinar y controlar mi nuevo potencial. Por supuesto que voy a aceptar, quiero saber de qué es capaz un Snape... –dijo con voz soñadora y excitada, mientras Harry ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa-.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres tomar lecciones en Magia Oscura de Snape? ¿Y Dumbledore? ¡Pueden expulsarte de la escuela por eso, Draco! –Harry no pudo evitar sentirse vagamente disgustado ante la perspectiva- ¡No puedes aceptar eso!

-Potter, Dumbledore lo sabe –cortó Malfoy, con voz fría- Ya te lo dije una vez: soy un Mago Oscuro, como lo es Snape y la mayoría de los Purasangre. Acéptalo de una vez. El Director prefiere que, ya que debo aprender de nuevo a controlar mi magia debido a la maldición, lo haga al menos bajo la supervisión de alguien experimentado. Y no pienso renunciar a mi magia, a mi sangre, por lo que cuatro magos asustados opinen. Claro que tomaré lecciones, llevo estudiando Magia Oscura desde que tengo uso de razón. Crecí en una casa donde la única información impresa no Oscura eran mis cuentos y el _Prophet_. No lo olvides nunca.

-¿Cómo puede Dumble-

-Harry, mis habilidades no determinan que vaya a ir por ahí como un nuevo Señor Oscuro, y sería de Hufflepuff no aprovechar todos mis recursos. Estoy en Slytherin, recuerda –agitó su mano elegantemente delante de los ojos de Harry- Búsqueda de poder, propios fines... ¿te suena de algo? Y nadie controlará mi destino, no si puedo evitarlo, y menos Padre. Snape es un gran Mago Oscuro, y me siento honrado de que me haya ofrecido esta oportunidad.

Draco calló durante un instante, mientras llegaban al campo de Quiddicht, y mientras Harry buscaba las palabras para disculparse, habló de nuevo.

-¿Nunca has pensado por qué una persona como Severus Snape escogió ponerse al servicio del Señor Oscuro? Una persona con la conciencia suficiente como para escoger ser un espía y pasar información al otro lado, para aconsejar a sus estudiantes... ¿cómo puede haber hecho la misma decisión que sicópatas como mi padre? Incluso si las bromas de tu padre y sus amigos casi le costaron la vida, ¿crees que eso le impulsó a tomar la Marca? – dijo con suavidad, amargura filtrándose entre la cadencia de sus palabras- ¿Sabes cuáles eran las opciones para tu Profesor de Pociones al acabar Hogwarts? Unirse al Señor Oscuro o morir a sus manos. Era un peligro potencial demasiado grande como para dejarlo sin controlar, con todo el poder que poseía. A través de la Marca, Voldemort se aseguró de que no pudiese jamás causarle daño por un hechizo o una poción. A mí no me pasará eso –dijo con un tono amenazante-, y el Profesor va a ayudarme. Así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ¿quieres?

Harry calló, recordando los rumores y las indicaciones en conversaciones con Draco de que la mayoría de Slytherins no habían tenido una infancia fácil. Probablemente les cantaban maldiciones en vez de canciones de cuna, y cuando llegaban a Hogwarts se encontraban en un ambiente hostil, más una prueba que un colegio. Y cuando salían, endurecidos y enfadados... Voldemort les estaba esperando, quisieran o no. No le extrañaba que, además de por naturaleza, el Profesor Snape estuviera amargado. Sometido a su pesar... y seguro que Dumbledore no había ido corriendo a ofrecerle un refugio después de Hogwarts, como había hecho con sus padres. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido más que otro Slytherin metido hasta las cejas en las Artes Oscuras, ¿no?

Sintió rabia, una rabia helada al pensar en un chico colgando de las piernas, en un círculo de estudiantes burlones, un chico que pocos meses o años después besaba el borde de la túnica del señor Oscuro, desencantado con el mundo. Cuanto daño y dolor podrían haberse evitado si los Merodeadores hubiesen al menos evitado el amargar la vida a Snape, lanzándolo de cabeza a los pies del Heredero de Slytherin. Y sin embargo _Snivellus_ había tenido más entereza que otros Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, y había vuelto para luchar en el lado que le había despreciado, sólo porque servir a Voldemort no estaba bien.

Si Draco quería tomar lecciones del Profesor Snape era su decisión... y Harry no tenía derecho a cuestionarla. Se alegraría más si no lo hiciese, puesto que el poder corrompe rápido, y estaba dentro de las posibilidades que aprendiese demasiado y acabase en la ruta hacia el próximo Señor Oscuro... pero instintivamente no lo creía. Si Draco quisiera tomar esa ruta, la vía más fácil era entrar a su servicio y ahí escalar puestos de poder, y no arriesgar la vida quedándose a un lado. Porque tampoco es que hubiera tomado partido por la facción de Dumbledore, más bien era su propio lado.

-Lo siento, Draco. Es tu decisión y tu vida, y no tengo derecho a entrometerme en ella –se disculpó en voz baja, y fue sorprendido por un rápido apretón en el brazo, indicando que la discusión ya era agua pasada. Sonrió-.

Llegaron al extremo con los postes, y tras un hechizo rápido de Distracción, se despojaron de la Capa. Harry sacó una pequeña caja de entre las ropas.

-¡Qué bonito, Potter! ¿Debo entender que te me vas a declarar ahora? ¿De rodillas bajo las estrellas? Ooooooohh qué emocionante!!!–hizo un falso gesto de desmayo, con voz de falsete- ¡No veo el momento de ir a contárselo a todas mis amigas!

-Cállate Malfoy, ¿quieres? No estoy tan loco como para pasar voluntariamente el resto de mi vida contigo –_ quizás_, pensó- Sin embargo, mis prodigiosas facultades mentales de las que tanto reniegas, me han dado el plan perfecto para hoy: retarte a atrapar la Snitch –abrió la caja y la pequeña bola salió rápidamente, zumbando alrededor de ellos por un instante antes de desaparecer en la noche-, ¿qué me dices?

No hubo más respuesta que el gesto de montar en la escoba y despegar con una mueca burlona. Tampoco Harry perdió el tiempo y al poco se hallaban los dos acechando el campo como halcones, ojos pendientes de la snitch y lengua cortante contra el adversario.

La luz de la luna no era demasiado favorable para la observación de la escurridiza bola, así que no fue que hasta después de unos cuantos minutos, cuando Harry comenzaba a desesperar de ver aunque fuera un destello dorado, que Malfoy se lanzó en picado hacia una de las esquinas, poco iluminada.

Siguiendo el instinto de un buen Buscador, Harry imitó su movimiento, volando tan pegado al rubio como podía en espera de observar lo que fuera que Malfoy hubiera observado. Sin embargo, no fue hasta varios segundos después que por fin divisó la snitch, y para entonces Malfoy ya le había ganado una preciosa distancia que acabó con sus posibilidades de ganar el juego. Por supuesto, tampoco pudo evitar el consiguiente pavoneo del rubio durante los diez minutos siguientes, aunque hubiera perdido el tono desagradable de otros tiempos. Las circunstancias habrían cambiado mucho, pero Draco seguía siendo un Malfoy y un Slyhterin, y ninguna victoria ante la casa del León iba a pasar sin vanaglorie.

Al primer encuentro le siguió la revancha, y la revancha de la revancha, y el mejor de cinco, y... Durante el par de horas que jugaron, Draco fue capaz de ganarle por la mano en casi todas las ocasiones, divisando siempre primero la pelota. Sin duda poseía una ventaja añadida por la mejor visión nocturna como vampiro, pero Harry no se sentía desanimado por ello, sino más motivado a ganar. La emoción cada vez que lo lograba era de lo más satisfactorio que había sentido en todos los partidos de Quiddicht que había jugado hasta entonces, siendo por una vez el menos capacitado y no El-Chico-Que-Vivió, Buscador extraordinario.

Pero incluso la energía de los 17 años tiene sus límites, y, no sin calambres, dejó la escoba en el suelo y se deslizó, cansadamente, hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, disfrutando del alivio de la hierba fresca bajo sus piernas y la firmeza de la madera de los postes tras su espalda. Era un pensamiento infantil, pero le agradaba sentir el calor surgiendo en oleadas de sus extremidades, como si con ello el cansancio se evaporase también.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que sus otros sentidos tomasen el control, y sintió, más que oyó, al Slytherin tomar asiento cerca, a la distancia de un aliento. Sonrió. Quizás el rubio también podía notar las oleadas de calor, y se acercaba para compartirlo de alguna manera. Pasaron algunos minutos, escuchando los sonidos de la noche invernal, pero ninguno mencionó nada.

De repente, notó un leve tirón en el brazo, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Malfoy, totalmente desprovista de las múltiples máscaras que solía llevar, profundamente... abierta, por una vez. Le miró inquisitivamente, no comprendiendo el motivo pero no queriendo romper el momento.

Draco entonces hizo algo que no hubiera esperado jamás de un Malfoy: se mordió tentativamente el labio inferior, levantando los ojos para clavarlos en los de Harry, por una vez como ventanas abiertas y no espejos plateados que no desvelaban nada. No supo descifrar las emociones que pasaban por ellos como relámpagos en un fondo animado por un fuego especial. Harry esperó, notando el acopio de valor que el rubio había tomado para afrontar el momento.

-Harry... -el oír su nombre en los labios del rubio no era una novedad, pero tampoco había sido una cosa tan frecuente como para evitar el extraño escalofrío que le recorrió al oírlo. Era una libertad que muchos se habían tomado, el llamarlo por su nombre de pila, una familiaridad erróneamente apropiada por aquellos que le veían como un icono cultural, el-Chico-que-Vivió, en vez de una persona con su vida privada, y sin embargo Draco, tras dos meses de amistad, aún lo usaba escasamente, demostrando su respeto como hubiera hecho con cualquier persona normal. Quizás por eso su nombre en sus labios tomaba una entonación tan agradable, tan íntima, en los oídos de Harry- Ya sabes que no soy muy dado, más bien nada dado, a expresar mis sentimientos a los demás, y que no es fácil para mí abrirme a otra persona, pero espero que puedas entender porqué te tengo que decir esto. Gracias, Harry -el aludido enarcó una ceja con confusión, pero sonriendo ligeramente para dar ánimos al otro, el cual se peleaba claramente con años y años de educación Malfoy-.

-No tien...-Draco le miró con vehemencia, posando un frío dedo sobre sus labios, indicando que quería, necesitaba, decir aquello-

-Ya sé que hemos dicho que el pasado es pasado, pero de verdad me siento agradecido de que hayas decidido darme otra oportinidad para ser amigos, y que hayas decidido perdonar todo lo que he hecho estos años para hacer de tu estancia un infierno. Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, Potter, y bastantes de ellas entran dentro de esa categoría -dijo, el remordimiento sonando en su voz, mientras sus ojos se apartaban por un instante- Muchas de ellas fueron por inmadurez, otras muchas no, pero de todas maneras siguen siendo inexcusables. Y por ello estoy en deuda contigo, Potter, porque has sido capaz de ver más allá de ellas, o de mi condición actual, y has decidido ofrecer tu amistad a la persona que has entrevisto detrás, Merlín sabrá porqué -dijo con el levísimo esbozo de una sonrisa-, y no a la impuesta por mi padre. Y todas estas noches, haciéndome compañía a pesar de perder sueño y tiempo con tus otros amigos, han llegado a ser importantes para mí, en bastantes sentidos. Pero, lo que de verdad tengo que decir, es...-hizo una pequeña pausa, cogiendo aire profundamente, y le miró con total honestitud, emocionando más a un ya conmovido Gryffindor- Nunca te he contado que la primera vez, cuando estaba cambiando, podía oírte y sentirte mientras me hablabas -Harry sintió un pequeño respingo, recordando lo excesivamente sentimental que se había puesto aquella noche, y se sonrojó- No sabes lo importante que fue el sentir que no estaba solo mientras yo pensaba que se acababa todo, el saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por mí de verdad, incluso siendo mi enemigo. Sentir que mi paso por el colegio había dejado más que un desprecio superficial o una adulación interesada, que a alguien le importaba si vivía o no en un modo puramente no egoísta, Harry. Por ello, gracias, gracias de verdad, y has de saber que tienes mi amistad, y conmigo la del nombre de los Malfoy... amigo.

-Draco, yo... -tartamudeó Harry, completamente emocionado, mientras un par de lágrimas caían, inadvertidas, por sus mejillas, antes de que el dedo volviese a posarse, suavemente, sobre sus labios-

-Sssh, Harry, sssh. No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? No podría soportar más sensibilidad en una noche como ésta, y no necesito ningún discurso de agradeciemiento tras este momento totalmente Gryffindoresco. Realmente no podría soportarlo, ¿entiendes? Por favor...

Harry no dijo nada, pero impulsivamente redujo la distancia que les separaba y atrapó al rubio en un fuerte abrazo, algo incómodo por la postura en la que estaban sentados, pero reconfortante pese a todo. Notó tensarse los músculos de Draco, como un animal que está a punto de saltar del cepo, pero en pocos instantes se relajaron, aceptando el abrazo.

-Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima, Draco, y me siento honrado de ser tu amigo -creyó detectar un mínimo escalofrío en el Slytherin, demasiado rápido para saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero le emocionó saber que era de los pocos ante los que Draco se permitía el mostrar emoción, por mínima que fuera- Gracias a ti, amigo.

Se separaron lentamente, volviendo a sus posiciones anteriores sin más palabras, pero el silencio expresaba más que cualquier declamación de amistad. Harry se sintió feliz, incluso con la certeza de que nunca sería más que un amigo para Draco, pero con el corazón ligero por un rato.

-Harry... ¿confías en mí? -preguntó, con un tono jocoso que dejaba atrás la sinceridad de los últimos minutos, aunque sus ojos aún mostraban trazos de emoción disolviéndose lentamente- No te preocupes, prometo que no implicar salidas al Bosque otra vez...

-Eeeh... Merlín sabrá porqué me pongo en manos de un Malfoy voluntariamente...-Harry murmuró, mirando al cielo con falsa resignación, consciente de que el otro le oía perfectamente- Espero que mi intregidad física siga intac...¡Malfoy!

Draco le levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, efectivamente atrapándolo de espaldas. Harry se sobresaltó, pero cierta parte de su anatomía decidió que aquél era un muy buen momento. Y milésimas de segundo después, el resto de Harry se sumó a la valolaración, notando la firmeza del torso apretado contra su espalda, los fuertes brazos rodeándole delicada pero firmemente.

-_¡Partialis locomotor mortis! _-las piernas de Harry quedaron rígidas y estiradas-_ ¡Partialis mobilicorpus!_

-Draco...¿qué demonios...?

-Shush.... -al diablo con muy bueno. El momento era mejor que bueno, había muerto y se había ido al cielo del deseo en el momento que el frío aliento del otro le rozó la oreja, su presencia tan cercana que le provocó escalofríos en la columna. Y aquel abrazo... aquello no era un abrazo, o por lo menos no debería ser legal sentirse así por un acto tan platónico como ése, decidió Harry- Confía en mí...

No es que le quedasen muchas neuronas en aquel momento para darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba, pero tras unos momentos fue obvio que sucedía algo. Y efectivamente, el suelo estaba alejándose de sus pies de forma progresiva.

-¡Malfoy! -exclamó, girando la cabeza descontroladamente pero sin lograr ver la cara del otro-

Una risa cristalina resonó cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter, asustado de las alturas?-la voz era la de Draco pero con el timbre cristalino que había llegado a asociar con los momentos en los que retiraba el glamour de forma parcial- Tranquilo, no dejaré que caigas, prometido.

-Pero hace poco dijiste que aún no podías elevarte demasiado, y ahora...estamos bastante alto -miró hacia el suelo, muy lejano, y calculó que estaban a la misma altura a la que se jugaba un partido de Quiddicht- Retiro lo dicho, estamos _muy, muy_ alto.

-Sorprendente lo que se puede lograr practicando en las horas muertas de la noche, ¿eh Potter? -dijo con tono irónico, tan cerca de su oreja que su cerebro insistía en los labios rozaron su lóbulo al pronunciar su nombre. Mpf. La lujuria ya le provocaba hasta alucinaciones. Amigos o no, Draco Malfoy no le rozaría ni borracho, eso seguro. Eso no evitó que un escalofrío más profundo que los anteriores le recorriese, y el otro, confundiéndolo con miedo ó temor, apretase un poco más su abrazo, provocando más escalofríos en Harry- No temas, no te dejaré caer, confía en mí. Pensé que te gustaría disfrutar del vuelo sin escoba, por una vez, aunque...

Y dicho esto, detuvo el ascenso, permaneciendo ambos flotando suavemente durante unos instantes. Cuando Harry iba a abrir la boca para comentar si iban a hacer algo más que mecerse como viejas, o alguna tontería parecida, se lanzaron a dar vueltas, giros y loopings en medio del frío aire nocturno.

Ahora entendía los hechizos de antes, que habían logrado que sus piernas no colgaran en el vacío sino flotasen inmóviles alineadas con su cuerpo no importando el momento o dirección del giro. Era exhilarante, como siempre había imaginado que una montaña rusa sería al verlas por televisión. La ventaja en este caso era la absoluta libertad que sentía, mucho mayor que en el vuelo con escoba, realizando maniobras que ninguna Nimbus ó Firebolt lograría jamás, y por supuesto con un recorrido totalmente libre, sin raíles ni frenos.

Aún seguía siendo dependiente de Malfoy, eso estaba claro, pero sus neuronas no estaban en condición de mostrar ningún descontento con la sensación del abrazo ni con los toques brevísimos de pelo plateado rozando su cuello. Harry notaba como todos sus nervios temblaban al unísono, calentando su sangre de una manera enloquecedora. Era la experiencia más sensual que jamás había tenido, y todo ello sin intención alguna de Draco. Se sintió con la cabeza ligera, del mareo o de otra cosa, no lo sabía.

Finalmente, descendieron hacia las gradas, donde se posaron suavemente, y Harry volvió a notar el peso de la gravedad sobre sus hombros, anclándolo de nuevo a un medio que jamás sería el suyo, que nunca lo había sido. Él y Malfoy estaban hechos para surcar el aire, deslizádose a través de infinitos espacios abiertos, fuera en escoba o por sus propios medios, y por éso mismo habían sido escogidos los capitanes más jóvenes de ambos equipos en los últimos años. Miró a Draco, que trataba de recuperarse del esfuerzo de volar con el peso añadido de otro, pero que mantenía la gracia felina y fluidez tanto en el aire como en el suelo, y observó sus pies con una semisonrisa. Nadie diría jamás que Harry Potter era una persona grácil, ni, ya poniéndose sinceros, coordinada en sus movimientos. Pero en el cielo...en el cielo había pocos que le superaran o le hicieran competencia.

Volvió a mirar al rubio, una oleada tan grande de deseo asolándole que trastabilló hacia atrás, agarrándose a un asiento para mantenerse en pie. Cerró los ojos, deseando que la 'consecuencia' de esa sensación no fuese muy obvia bajo su túnica, y se concentró en encoger sus sentimientos en una pelota muy pequeña dentro de sí y esconderlos lejos. Muy lejos.

Fue completamente inútil, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, y vió la cara ligeramente preocupada del otro, volvieron a la carga con fuerzas renovadas. No sabía qué había ocurrido en los breves minutos que habían estado en el aire, pero definitivamente le había ocurrido algo a sus sentimientos por Draco. Donde antes sólo había un cierto deseo, vago como todos los demás que había sentido por otras personas, ahora había un sentimiento definido, completamente claro y abrumador.

Quería a Malfoy en el sentido físico, se sentía atraído por él, pero también le quería. Querer en el más puro sentido. Sus pupilas se dilataron con la fuerza de la revelación. Tantas excusas que se había dado a sí mismo y lo que había estado haciendo era irse enamorando de la persona más inalcanzable del colegio. Si es que era tonto, acabar así, colgado de su amigo, el cual no tenía, ni tendría jamás, idea.

Un fuerte dolor se apropió de su corazón. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirar ahora a Draco a la cara, sabiendo que había traicionado su amistad sintiendo...sintiendo aquello por él? ¿Cuando el rubio le había ofrecido amistad sincera y Harry había estado aprovechándose inconscientemente durante aquellos meses? Harry se sintió físicamente enfermo, y no fue a ayudar nada el hecho de que de repente extrañase el tacto de los brazos de Draco, del abrazo de hacía unos instantes.

Se estremeció, oscilando entre el disgusto y las lágrimas. Oh Merlín, cómo podía haber liado tanto las cosas. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, por haber sido tan idiota de continuar la relación con Malfoy sin darse cuenta de que no les iba a traer más que disgustos, por ni haber comprendido y atajado sus sentimientos antes. Y ahora ya era tarde. Tarde para romper la amistad, tarde para evitar sentir lo que sentía... Harry sintió un escalofrío, experimentando la necesidad de correr lejos de allí, lejos de todo... _y pensar_.

Sin embargo, cometió el error de mirar a Malfoy una vez más, mientras buscaba las palabras para excusarse en aquel instante; y quedó atrapado en los ojos del otro. Se perdió en la mirada plateada y olvidó lo que iba a decir, olvidó su deseo de irse, olvidó su desesperación. Draco sostuvo la mirada, observando preocupado su cara, como si pudiera comprender lo que pensaba con escrutar sus facciones y mirar en sus ojos; y Harry se dejó observar, perdido en la contemplación de lo que nunca habría supuesto que podría llegar a querer así...y lo que nunca podría obtener.

¿Cómo podía haber surgido un sentimiento tan intenso de un odio tan profundo? Sin embargo, el otro siempre le había provocado sentimientos intensos, vale que hubieran sido negativos en su mayor parte...en toda su parte, pero no se podía negar que la indiferencia jamás había existido entre ambos.

Draco le miró durante un par de instantes más, buscando el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor, antes de evitar sus ojos con un gesto que tenía algo de furtivo.

-Harry...¿estás bien? -dijo, con la preocupación claramente audible en el tono - No estarás mareado, ¿no?

-No... sólo que estoy un poco cansado, Malfoy -falseó un bostezo tembloroso, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas con el gesto amable del Slytherin - Pero Draco... tengo que decirte gracias yo también -articuló con suavidad, no seguro de que su voz le fuese a responder si hablaba en un tono más alto que un susurro - Gracias por uno de los mejores ratos de mi vida, y gracias por ser tan buen amigo. No sabes lo mucho que ha significado esto para mí, gracias de verdad -le tembló la voz, su garganta gritando en silencio todo lo que le gustaría decir y no podía. Y entonces fue cuando perdió el poco control que le quedaba, desgarrado entre el remordimiento y la presencia intoxicante del otro, y se notó atraído como aquella noche en el bosque... -¡No! -exclamó, saliendo del trance con un escalofrío, no podía hacerle eso a Draco, no podía malograr su amistad de aquella manera...- Lo...lo siento, Draco, tengo que irme, lo siento... -tartamudeó, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia las escaleras para bajar de las gradas-.

Corrió hacia su torre, barriendo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos siguiendo el dictado de un corazón herido por un rayo de luz de luna. Corrió hasta llegar a su cama, buscando el alivio de una noche sin sueños, sabiendo que los deseos nunca se encuentran cuando se necesitan.

**Llegado hasta aquí ? Review!!!**


	15. To go or not to go

Por fin! Retorno a la uni, retorno a no tener tiempo libre y... retorno a la actividad creativa. Bueno, creativa creativa no mucho, dado que este capítulo ya estaba escrito y perfilado desde hacía mucho, pero durante el verano, alejada de mi PC y del tiempo necesario para escribir, he trabajado en dotar al fic de una trama algo más compleja de la que había planeado en un principio. Esperad más oscuridad y más interacción de personajes corales en la historia y en capítulos siguientes.

No pondré fecha límite xa el capítulo 15, pero tened claro q no he abandonado el fic. Suelo ponerlos antes (y los drabbles o historias en progreso paralelas tb) en mi lj, donde además sería mucho más fácil discutir acerca de los personajes, cabos sueltos,etc. La dirección está en mi bio, como mi homepage. Recordad, como no tengo un beta, ese papel de discusión sobre los personajes y trama recae en vosotros, si queréis.

De cualquier manera, disfrutad, y suerte con el nuevo curso/año de trabajo!

PD: Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews este verano. De verdad q ayudasteis a que me sacudiese la vagancia de encima y planificase, y a que ahora rehiciese el esquema de capítulos ya escritos. Va por vosotros.

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, JKR es dueña de ellos y yo sólo los he cogido prestados por un rato

Advertencia: algo de violencia y amplias cantidades d Harry-angst ;-)

* * *

**Capítulo 14: To go or not to go?**

Podría decirse que los días que siguieron fueron difíciles. Bueno, si difícil puede equivaler a horriblemente duro y bastante remordimiento..., entonces sí que podría decirse. Si no, las palabras se quedaban cortas para explicar el desamparo y la rabia contra sí mismo por haber fallado a su amigo. Harry trató de contenerse, seguir con la charada habitual y encerrar esos nuevos sentimientos bajo llave, y continuar la amistad con Malfoy. Pero no era posible. Se sentía... sucio, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No porque el objeto de su atracción fuera un chico, Merlín sabía que en el mundo mágico había cosas mucho más raras que eso, sino porque había fallado en la amistad que le había ofrecido Malfoy. La había desvirtuado con su estúpida fijación por su amigo, y aún así no podía evitarlo. Le había usado, como su padre, como los Slytherins, como todos. No era digno de ser su amigo.

Remordimiento o no, resoluciones de calma o no, Harry Potter no podía evitar perder el aliento cada vez que veía un destello de pelo platino o un gesto aristocrático atisbado de lejos en los pasillos. Incluso, una vez en clase de Pociones, y gracias a Merlín porque Snape no lo hubiese visto, se había ruborizado tras un vistazo afortunado de...bueno, digamos que el subconsciente de Harry todavía vitoreaba cada vez que a alguien se le caía algo al suelo.

No podía ser. De ninguna manera. Tenía que calmarse y aceptar la realidad como era. El problema es que no había logrado pensar en ninguna otra cosa, y por lo tanto olvidar sus sentimientos por el rubio se presentaba difícil. Cuando no se encontraba echando de menos los comentarios de Malfoy, empezaba a fantasear con besar y hacer suya cada centímetro de su cara, o pensaba en la preocupación que había adornado sus ojos aquella noche en la Torre, o... ¡Basta!

Tenía que intentar dejar de pensar en Draco, centrarse en... en... ¡en los estudios, por ejemplo! Éso era, tenía que centrarse en los exámenes trimestrales, y dejar que el tiempo y otras distracciones le quitaran el lustre a la novedad de la atracción. Y dos semanas solo en Navidades le darían mucho tiempo para pensar y reconducirse a la amistad puramente platónica. Pero Draco le había ayudado tanto a repasar las clases, y tenía un cuerpo tan estupendo, ¿cómo sería el recorrerl...? No, tenía que centrarse, pensar que Draco nunca le vería como más que a un amigo, y no podía fallarle otra vez.

Pensamientos como éstos rondaban continuamente por su cabeza, y no habían sido pocas las veces en que alguno de sus amigos, incluidos Ron y Hermione en una ocasión memorable en la puerta de Pociones, tenían que sacarle de su ensimismamiento. Afortunadamente, las excusas de que no se encontraba bien o que estaba pensando en los exámenes eran aceptadas sin mucho problema. Todo el mundo en la Torre de Gryffindor sabía que Harry tenía problemas para dormir, con los sueños de Voldemort y todo eso, y eran muy cuidadosos con las preguntas al respecto.

Sin embargo, los sueños enviados por el otro mago últimamente eran pocos y bastante indoloros, por lo cual Harry daba gracias a Merlín. Porque si no, con los otros sueños que habían surgido desde entonces, no hubiera tenido un momento de verdadero descanso. Desde el incidente en el campo de Quiddicht, había progresado de simples besos a cosas ciertamente más carnales y placenteras. Algunas provocaban que se despertase bañado en sudor, ahogando en sus labios un gemido que sonaba como un nombre, y otras le suscitaban dudas de si realmente se podria llevar a cabo en la realidad, o era sólo una fantasía a partir de su conocimiento casi nulo de lo que podría llevar a cabo con Draco. Claramente, el sexo entre dos hombres no había sido un tema mencionado en las clases de educación sexual del colegio, y mucho menos en casa de los Dursley, así que mucho de lo que sabía era por chanzas y frases aisladas oídas a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. De cualquier manera, y viendo que a sus partes íntimas no les importaba si podía ser anatómicamente posible o no, el hechizo silenciador se había convertido en una necesidad imperiosa aquellas noches, y más teniendo como compañero de cuarto a Seamus Finnegan.

Por desgracia para este último, y para Lavender Brown, su ración habitual de cotilleos se redujo en gran cantidad al cesar de manera casi total los siempre jugosos enfrentamientos Harry-Malfoy. Oh, aún hubo un par, era inevitable teniendo clases juntos, pero la pasividad del primero hacía difícil que saltase la chispa como antes.

Harry no veía el punto en torturarse aún más a diario soportando la mezcla de deseo y dolor que le provocaba la presencia o las palabras del otro, junto con cientos más de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su cabeza a todas horas del día. Comenzó a mirar al suelo cuando sabía que Draco podía estar mirándole, evitando roces e insultos, ignorando las pullas del Slytherin. En las comidas se sentaba de manera que la mesa opuesta quedase a sus espaldas, en vez de enfrente como siempre había estado en todos sus años de colegio. Sin embargo, no podía resistirse a lanzar vistazos rápidos, furtivos, tomando fotos mentales para su creciente archivo sobre Draco Malfoy, sintiéndose mal por ceder en sus resoluciones pero totalmente incapaz de seguir adelante sin ello.

Los exámenes trimestrales llegaron y pasaron con menos pena que gloria, por una vez, gracias al fruto de las sesiones de estudio con Draco y de las noches pasadas en la biblioteca, dejando que Ron y Hermione se manejasen en su propio baile de sentimientos. La distracción de los nervios y los repasos de última hora fue una bendición inesperada, pero muy bienvenida. Increíblemente, sacó en Pociones una nota aceptable, y tuvo el valor de enfrentar los ojos de Malfoy para hallar en ellos una traza de orgullo y satisfacción, aunque rápidamente le asaltó la confusión habitual y los bajó de nuevo. Snape le dirigió una mirada menos asesina de lo habitual, y luego le hizo un casi imperceptible reconocimiento con la cabeza a su mejor estudiante, sin duda atribuyéndole el mérito entero de la mejoría de Potter en su clase.

Y por fin, la penúltima noche llegó, y muchos en la Torre de Gryffindor respiraron aliviados, porque ya sólo quedaba un último examen antes de las vacaciones: Transfiguración. Mientras repasaba en su cabeza las 10 cualidades básicas de un objeto transfigurable mediante _Occi petreum_ y picoteaba desganadamente la cena, algo empezó a incordiarle desde la periferia de su consciencia. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo importante. Ojeó a sus compañeros de mesa, todos estaban allí y enteros, así que no era eso.

Seguidamente se giró para enfrentar la mesa de Profesores, y obtuvo también un recuento completo y una mala mirada de Snape. Todo correcto allí, entonces. Con una sensación de ansiedad en el estómago se giró lentamente hacia otras mesas, comprobando primero Hufflepuff y luego Ravenclaw. Todo normal allí. Cogió aire y se giró con discreción hacia la mesa restante. Allí estaba el problema. Un sitio vacío le devolvió la mirada, bien rodeado por sus compañeros de curso.

Draco no había subido a cenar. Harry sintió que todas las cualidades y todos los hechizos volaban de su cabeza para dejar paso a un torbellino de dudas. Ya casi estaba seguro de que no tendrían otra noche de cambio antes de las vacaciones, y por lo tanto no se había planteado qué hacer si aparecía la ocasión. El agobio amenazó con atenazarle la tráquea, mientras la ansiedad se expandía desde su localización inicial en el cuello del estómago. Se sintió palidecer mientras las dos posibilidades se balanceaban delante de sus ojos. _¿Ir o no ir? _

Por un lado sí se sentía obligado a ir, a no dejar de lado a su amigo, y una parte de Harry, traidora, se alegraba por la ocasión de verle, tenerle cerca, hablar con él. Pero por el otro lado le entraba pánico de sólo pensar en tener que aparentar que nada había cambiado cuando sí lo había hecho, cuando estaba inmerso en un lío emocional y no podía descifrar lo que quería. Bueno, eso último era mentira, porque Harry si sabía lo que _quería._ No sólo besar cada centímetro de su piel hasta conocerla mejor que la suya o descubrir a qué sabía el lóbulo de su oreja, sino conocerle de verdad, ver al verdadero Draco siempre y no sólo en momentos dispersos, demasiado escasos. No sólo ser besado por su físico o su maldito estatus de Chico-Que-Vivió o por ser el perfecto Gryffindor o por ser el hijo de James Potter, sino por ser Harry, por sí mismo. Quería dormirse mirando aquellos ojos plateados y despertarse en su presencia. Quería.... _quería a Draco_, _y quería que éste le quisiese a su vez._ El problema de aquella situación era que _no sabía qué querer de lo que podía tener en la vida real_ y no sólo en fantasías. Cómo iba a salir de aquella situación, cómo iba a comportarse con Draco, cómo iba a mantener su amistad. Éso era lo que no sabía.

Un ligero sudor frío apareció en su nuca. No podía subir a verle. Debía subir a verle. Le costaba controlar sus impulsos para no asaltarle en clase, así que ¿cómo iba a mantenerse amistoso y punto cuando estuvieran los dos juntos y a solas? Necesitaba más tiempo para volver a tener los pies en la tierra. Pero si no subía Draco pensaría...

- Harry... ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido... ¿Harry? - interrumpió una voz suave y preocupada. Neville. Se obligó a salir del ataque de ansiedad para mirar a su compañero. El otro Gryffindor le miraba con timidez, como pidiendo disculpas por la pregunta, pero firme en su preocupación. Harry trató de sonreír y aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero supuso que no había sido muy convincente cuando Dean se unió a las observaciones sobre su palidez.

El nuevo giro de la conversación tuvo un efecto inesperado, sin embargo, sacando de su competición de miraditas a sus dos mejores amigos, y lanzando a Ron en un modo hiperprotector del que la señora Weasley se hubiera sentido orgullosa.

-Harry amigo, ¿estás bien? Tiene razón Neville, se te ve un poco pálido y desmejorado, ¿ no será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería? - el pelirrojo y Hermione estuvieron detrás suyo en un instante, tocando su frente para ver si tenía fiebre y actuando como fieras protectoras una vez sacados de su historia sentimental naciente. Neville y los demás se retiraron ligeramente una vez que los dos miembros restantes del Trío de Gryffindor se hicieron cargo de la situación, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir ironía por el hecho de que sus dos amigos alejaran a la gente de él y a la vez le dieran de lado sin querer. ¿Sería el tercero aparte y solitario siempre?.

-No, no hace falta ir a la enfermería, gracias, sólo estoy un poco cansado y nervioso por el examen de mañana -dijo con voz más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía, incómodo por todo el revuelo y la atención que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Le agradaba que se preocuparan por él, pero le daba la impresión de que, al menos en el caso del pelirrojo, el modo sobreprotectivo tenía mucho que ver con que otros se hubieran dado cuenta primero. Miró a Ron, y no le sorprendió ver un matiz de celos y otro de culpabilidad reflejados en sus ojos, junto con sincera preocupación -Quizás es un pequeño bajón de tensión... -aventuró, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto para poder retirarse a tener su ataque de ansiedad solo, muchas gracias, pero no hubo manera de evitar el cuidado forzado de sus amigos-

-No lo sé, Harry, quizás debas ir a ver a madame Pomfrey, sólo por estar seguros... -dijo Hermione, dubitativa-

-Tonterías Herm, seguro que con recostarse un poco en la Sala y luego acostarse temprano se le pasa sin problemas -le contestó Ron, contradiciendo automáticamente todo lo que saliese de boca de Hermione- Pomfrey le hará quedarse a pasar la noche, ¡y mañana es Transfiguración!

El argumento del examen pareció surtir efecto a las mil maravillas en la joven, pero no evitó que dirigiese una mirada exasperada a Ron. Hubiera sido entretenido verlos discutir por la mínima si no llevasen así todo el maldito trimestre y Harry no tuviera los nervios en un puño por otros asuntos.

No pudo evitar que le acompañaran a la Torre de Gryffindor y que se quedaran con él mientras le obligaban a acostarse con los pies en alto en un sofá, discutiendo sobre su cabeza y preocupándose por él como gallinas por sus polluelos. Los nervios de Harry fueron en aumento, no pudiendo acudir a su cita con Draco, no pudiendo escribir una nota de excusa, teniendo que quedarse a escuchar la cháchara de sus amigos una y otra vez... Hermione incluso había bajado una vez a las cocinas, mientras Ron vigilaba su constante palidez, para buscar una infusión de tila para calmarle los nervios 'por el examen de mañana'.

Finalmente tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que las circunstancias habían tomado la decisión por él, pero eso no evitó que se quedase con la sensación incómoda y la culpabilidad de que lo correcto y necesario hubiera sido ir a ver a Draco, o al menos enviar una nota. Cuando sus amigos por fin decidieron que ya era hora de ir a la cama, y subió al dormitorio con Ron vigilando como un león 'por si se mareaba por el bajón de tensión', se hizo la promesa, antes de caer dormido, de que después de vacaciones se habría controlado y se enfrentaría a Draco de una vez por todas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un paisaje yermo, con árboles retorcidos sin hojas y un suelo polvoriento y agrietado. Se sentía furioso, y a la vez liberado, lleno de una energía inquietante. Comenzó a caminar, y cuando se cruzó con el primero de los árboles, extendió una mano hacia el tronco y arrancó un pedazo de la madera, sólo que cuando la miró, ya no era madera, sino un pedazo de músculo sangrante. Lanzó una carcajada desagradable a la noche, y se llevó la carne a la cara, lamiendo la sangre delicadamente. Volvió a sonreír, lleno de una retorcida alegría, y se lanzó sobre el tronco, que ahora ya tenía la apariencia de un joven con pelo negro y ojos verdes, y empezó a dar mordiscos mientras el tronco-persona gritaba... Se despertó gritando, empapado de sudor, y con el sabor a vómito aún presente en sus labios.

Limpió el desastre que había provocado, y se obligó a tomar bocanadas de aire mientras se calmaba un poco. Por la mañana analizaría la pesadilla, pero no esa noche, no con las sensaciones de carne y tendones aún en la mente. No tenía la marca de Voldemort, así que no corría prisa por indagar en una pesadilla propia. Poco después cayó en un sueño agitado y superficial que le llevó a través de la noche. Desafortunadamente, a la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada, excepto una sensación desagradable en su subconsciente que le acompañó hasta bien entrado el examen.

* * *

_Llegado hasta aquí? Review!_


End file.
